365 Days
by Lovatic1966
Summary: Tori reveals the truth behind the song and who it was for and why...
1. 365 Days

The whole time I sung on the stage with Andre I kept looking back down. I looked at the girl with the dark chocolate hair with the bluish streaks wearing an all black outfit with a sliver chain necklace. She was sitting next to him, always next to him, just like always. I didn't hate Beck, but if I was in love with Jade then don't expect me to be exactly peppy around him. Well…yeah, I've done it before, but you get my meaning, right?

_Monday, well baby I fell for you. Tuesday, I wrote you this song. Wednesday, I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong…_

I'm letting Andre take credit for the song that I'm singing with him right now. True, it's about Jade, but they're not Andre's feelings, they're mine. He was having trouble coming up with a song for one of his classes that I can't remember the name of. I'd written the song during my first week at Hollywood Arts and kept it safely in my room in a binder that I hid with all my school stuff. When Andre told me he was having trouble I thought 'Why not'? I didn't tell him who the song was for; I don't think I'm ready to… you know…come out. Well…I kinda told Cat, but it was spur of the moment thing and when I told her to forget about it she of course said 'Forget about what?' in that way that she has with her innocent voice and eyes and head tilted to the side like a questioning puppy…or cat.

_Seven days a week, every hour of the month. Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from. _

Twenty-four-seven. That's when I think of Jade. Every day, every week, month, second. Seeing her with Beck everyday was agonizing enough, seeing him and her being intimate alone or in public just tore me apart inside. Beck was attractive to a straight girl. But I'm not a straight girl and I don't want Jade to be either. I knew that if I ever became lucky enough to get Jade I'd be ripping Beck apart from the inside out. Was it worth it? Either way the answer to that question is going to hurt one of us in the love triangle.

_Shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say…baby, gotta let you know…_

Ever since my first day at Hollywood Arts…it seems like so long ago now. Jade hated because I kissed Beck and I apologized to her, but she obviously didn't care.

_I will try everything to make you come closer to me…baby, till you believe it's not just a phase…_

I'd actually asked Beck to Jade to ask me to come to Yerba. I didn't know the trip would be horrible…ugh…

_How can I get it through…you're the one I can't lose…_

I've gotten her out of trouble so many times even though she doesn't know it.

_I'll try 365 days…365 ways…to get to you. To get to you, you, you, you baby…_

Even though she made me lose three pints of my blood, I still had irreversible feelings.

_Every second, every tick-tock of the clock…_

Cat knows, Andre will eventually figure out and Beck will have to know to eventually.

_I want you all to myself…_

I don't know how Beck will react, I just hope he'll find a way.

_Every second, every tick-tock of the clock…I just can't help myself…_

When I got the leading role in a play, Jade was furious because she was my understudy. I tried to talk Sikowitz in letting me step down, but he was having none of that. Something about commitment…

_Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop…I don't want nobody else…no one else, no one else_

So Jade..

_I will try everything to get you to come closer to me…_

I'll try 365 days…

_365 ways…_

To get to you.

**R & R please**


	2. Competition and Infatuation

**Lol, I knew at least a few people had to want this, considering how much I liked the song and episode**

Tori Vega.

The first day she arrived at Hollywood Arts my guard was up. I saw her sing in the Big Show Case. Her voice blew me away. She was amazing in every way. The way she moved her hips when she walked, the way she danced while she sung. The lights on the stage highlighted her every move. Every. Single. Perfect. Move.

She was competition.

I've been the top girl at Hollywood Arts for years. There have been a few girls that were almost to my level. Almost.

There was a girl last year…Melissa Lively.

I know what you're thinking: Who? Exactly.

And you know, Cat's…well, Cat. Not really a threat. She can't even focus long enough to tie her shoes, poor girl.

Tori had the talent to blow me off.

She had the moves to blow me off.

She definitely had the looks to blow me off.

One thing I had over her, no doubt about it. She was too nice.

I hate that.

I hate overly nice people that like to kiss and make it better. Well…except for Beck, he's ok. But we were already fading before Tori showed up; he could tell I just wasn't that interested anymore and it showed. It showed when I stared at Tori when she walked past, how intent my eyes were on her when spoke, and how much attention I gave her.

Now, Beck already knows this, but when I like someone, I give them a lot of attention. It doesn't matter if it's bad or good, mean or nice. If I think they're not worth my time I ignore them, plain and simple. I don't know if anyone else has notice how much attention I pay to Tori. I criticize her, brush against her in the hallways, still at the same with her at lunch.

…It's not _too _obvious, is it? Because that would just be embarrassing.

I decided to help Andre with his song because he's one of Tori's friends. Maybe he told Tori I helped and she appreciates it.

I hope she does.

I'm always trying and getting her attention. It's never exactly in the _right _way, I know, but how else can I do it?

I can't just walk up and go, "Hey, Tori, I'm a lesbian. Wanna go out?"

You see how well _that _would go. Beck's like my brother. The only reason we're 'dating' is because he's nice enough to give me cover. I mean, I alreay have the head bitch thing going on, but still.

My eyes were on Tori the whole time, the perfect shape of her face, the way her clothes fit her body like a second skin.

Oh yeah, Andre and his guitar…whatever, this is about Tori.

Three hundred sixty-five days…I'd be lucky for her to love just one. That Ryder kid that dated her for a good grade. You remember him? Yeah, I gave him the beating of his life. He won't go within seventeen miles of Tori ever again when I'm around, if he knows what's go for him.

…God, I love the way her hips move when she's onstage. It sends a tingle straight down, if you get what I mean. I know, I know. If you like Tori, be nice. I don't know _how_. I'm afraid.

Afraid to open up my feelings. Love means trusting another person completely and with all your heart.

I'm afraid to trust, no terrified of it. I don't want the backlash of a failed love. I never want to know what that feels like.

Three hundred sixty-five days, Tori.

We'll see if anything changes by then.

**Please review and tell me if you want more songfics, something in someone else's point of view, etc :) Or if you want the rating to change *cough cough***

**If you're a Demi Lovato fan, read my other story! (Skyscraper My Journey To The Peak)**


	3. Tell Me Why

**Alright, I got a request (I think) to break up Jade and Beck, so let the dark magic begin…**

**Wait - wait! Before we start I highly recommend watching this video if you are a fan of Jade. Just paste the link in you know, that place where website addresses go?**

**Address: .com/watch?v=8pw8DaxhqKc**

**Warning: My fall break is over, so I may not be able to update as much**

_I took a chance, I took a shot. And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not_

I dove into the deep end, and I should've been more careful.

_You took a swing, I took it hard. And down here from the ground, I see who you are_

With Jade nonetheless. She was like a sister to me and I didn't want people making fun of her.__

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude. I'm feeling like I don't know you. You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
><em>

Over the years of our 'relationship' our friendship had become strained, like a guitar string.

_And I need you like a heartbeat. But you know you got a mean streak. Makes me run for cover when you're around  
><em>

She been around me a lot, I know. But not as my friend Jade. As sadistic Jade, my 'girlfriend'.

_And here's to you and your temper. Yes, I remember what you said last night. And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

To me, to was clear as day that Jade wanted Tori. Why keep me around? I want my old Jade back.

_Tell me, why?_

_You could write a book on how. To ruin someone's perfect day. Well, I get so confused and frustrated. Forget what I'm trying to say, oh_

We were text-fighting one day over what to do about it. We both told Tori and Andre to stay out of it; no one needed to know until we were ready. Especially Jade.__

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons. I got no one to believe in. You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
><em>

We kiss in the hallways when everyone's watching, then as soon as everyone's gone Jade pushes me away

_And I need you like a heartbeat. But you know you got a mean streak. Makes me run for cover when you're around  
><em>

My old Jade was the one I understood best.

_Here's to you and your temper. Yes, I remember what you said last night. And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

She even threw scissors at me when I told her to tell Tori at the Prom.

_Tell me, why?_

_Why do you have to make me feel small. So you can feel whole inside?.Why do you have to put down my dreams. So you're the only thing on my mind?_

Jade's well being is important to me. It's not getting any better with us fake dating.__

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you want me then cut me down_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I've got no one to believe in<br>You ask me for my love then you push me around_

_Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?<em>

_I take a step back, let you go  
>I told you I'm not bulletproof<br>Now you know_

"Beck!"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."


	4. The Happy Aftermath

**I apologize for the obvious rushing and lack of creativity in the last chapter. My mom was bothering me, so I had to finish it quickly. We'll see if this makes up for it. Review!**

"Wait - so, we're breaking up?" Beck looked at me disbelievingly. Oh, no. He isn't really in love with me, is he? I mean, it's understandable because of how hot and irresistible I am, but it was a fake relationship!

"Beck, if this is hurting you -"

"Hurting me?" A grin crossed his face from ear to ear. "This is the best moment of my life!"

"Wait - what?" Okay, it's good to know that he's okay with 'breaking up', but who tells the person they're breaking up with that it's the best moment of their life? While they're doing it? Yeah, that sounded a little wrong…

"Jade, listen," He wet his lips quickly with that huge grin still on his face, which I knew meant he was excited about something. "We've been fake dating each other for a few years, and since everyone else thinks it's real I have to pretend I don't see other girls."

"You see other girls?" I know I'm overreacting now just because I'm being protective, not because of our 'relationship'.

"Well, not exactly _girls_. A girl, to be exact."

"Who is it?" I ask suspiciously. Hey, at least it wasn't a guy.

He inhales and lets out the answer with his breath. Mint, by the way. "Cat. It's Cat."

"The dingy redhead that likes cupcakes?" I pretty much yell it out in disbelief. We're in the hallway, standing in a corner. People turn to look with annoying questions practically written all over their faces. "Go away before I throw you on your stupid face!" I hiss at Sinjin when he turns to stare. All the other people scurry away like a machine gun had suddenly materialized in my hands. Ha, I don't _need_ a gun to scare these people.

"Keep your voice down!" Beck urges me, looking over his shoulder, even though everyone is keeping their distance now. "And she's not dingy!" He defends Cat fiercely.

"How do you know that?" It's a rhetorical question, my voice has risen again already. Let the people stare; I was born for the spotlight.

"Well -" He starts to gesture with his hand.

"Beck!" I exclaim.

He holds up his hands in surrender.

"How long have you been "looking" at Cat?" I demanded, adding the air quotes with my fingers.

He pauses, my stare making him squirm. "A while." He finally admits.

"I'm not even going to ask how long " a while" is." Air quotes again.

"Look, Jade," He said pointedly. "If we're both single you can go after Tori and I can get Cat."

"Wait," I said as he started to walk away. "Why is it you can get Cat, but I have to 'go after Tori'?" Three strikes with the air quotes.

"Well - " He started, then quickly began speed walking down the hall.

"Hey!" I yelled, jogging after him. I couldn't help the genuine smile that crossed my face, the kind that two best friends shared. "Beck, get back here!"

"You're too slow!" He declared, breaking out into a run.

"Beck!"

"You can't catch me!" He darted around a trash can.

"I only want to feel your fluffy American hair!"

"No!" He covered his head as I caught up with him in the doorway of Sikowitz's classroom with a wide smile on his face as well.

**Alert for Delena fans, read chapter 5 of my Skyscraper story!**

**Alert for the fans of this story, rating has now gone up to M! *evil laugh***


	5. Lunch With Cat And Beck

**Told you guys I'd listen to requests :)**

**Tori's POV**

I poked at my salad.

So bored...

Not hungry...

Jade...

"Tori?"

With Beck...

"Tori?"

Never going to -

"Tori!"

"What?" I quickly snapped back to reality. Andre was looking at me from across the table.

"I asked you if you thought we sung ok a couple days ago."

I sighed. Ever since our performance Andre had made it almost a ritual to ask me how we sung at lunch. "We did great, Andre. Everyone in the school thinks so."

He nodded and bit into his burger. "You know," he said with a swallow, "we make a pretty good team."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." I poked my salad again.

"Tori," he put his hand over mine. "Quit, abusing your salad and tell me what's up."

"Salad likes to be abused."

"Yeah, and Jade wears yellow underwear." He reached over to poke my shoulder. "Don't tell Jade I said that, by the way," I smiled, amused. "C'mon, what's eating at ya?"

I couldn't tell Andre the truth, but I needed to talk to someone. "It's Jade."

"She bothering you again?"

"All the time." Hey, it was the truth.

"Maybe you should stand up to her."

"Standing up to Jade is like trying to fight Godzilla with a bibi-gun." I took my chance to change the course of the conservation.

"Well, if you hit Godzilla in the eye he might trip over a car or two." He spooned his applesauce. "Then just shoot 'em between the legs. You know, if there's not impenetrable scales there."

"Because everything's always easier when you shoot something in the genitals." Maybe I should shoot Beck in the – no, bad Tori!

Cat's happy, bubbly laugh carried over to the table. My surprise went up by tenfold when I realized that she was walking with Beck. Where was Jade? Did they break up? No, that would be too much to hope for…But I heard they were yelling in the hallway this morning…

"Hi, hi!" Cat squealed as she sat down with Beck next to her. "So guess what?"

"Uh...what?" I asked, still confused by the absence of Jade. "Beck got me this pretty necklace, and it sparkles in the sunlight!

"Won't that upset Jade?" Andre asked in confusion.

"What about Jade?" Cat tilted her head to the side like a questioning puppy.

I decided to speak up. "Aren't you and Jade dating?" I asked Beck. My heart fluttered in my throat for the answer.

Beck had been holding one of Cat's hands in both of his, and when I spoke he gently put it back on the tabletop. "Jade and I broke up."

"What?" Both Andre and I said in shocked synchronization. Well, mine was more of a excited – oh, never mind…

"Yeah, so now I'm dating Cat."

"This Cat?" I pointed at the red-haired girl. Beck nodded. "This Cat? _Our _Cat? Velvet cupcake Cat?"

"Yes, Tori, I'm dating Cat." Beck said, sounding exasperated.

"Why did you and Jade break up?" Andre asked, not to be left out.

Beck picked up Cat's hand again, making her giggle. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Was it hard?" I asked, about the breakup. If Jade and Beck had had a bad breakup, then why would Beck be dating another girl, Cat, nonetheless, so soon?

"Tori, he said he didn't want to talk about it." Cat chimed in with an unusual mask of seriousness.

"Okay - I'm sorry I asked."


	6. Tori's Diary

**I'm really; really sorry I haven't had time to update lately. Don't worry I'll get back on track. Longer chapters on the way!**

**Jade's POV**

I watched their facial expressions carefully, trying to judge what they were talking about. I was too far away to hear them, and I didn't want to face Tori or any of the others until I was sure I was ready. I saw the shocked looks on Tori and Andre's faces; Beck had told them about him and Cat. I was happy for them, I admit that gladly. Beck and I were nowhere near a perfect mix, no matter what anyone said. Of course my father didn't like him because he said only hooligans didn't get their hair cut. I had kicked up my defensive retort a few notches because we had been 'dating' at the time and it felt good to throw something in my father's face, no matter how small.

As lunch break progressed I started to realize I was focusing less and less on Andre and facial expressions.

I was too busy staring at Tori.

The way her jeans were perfectly shaped to her ass, the way her hair blew gently in the wind, and how her shirt - what? No, Jade! Focus!

I needed to stay hidden and judge, like a predator, until I was absolutely that Tori Vega would be mine.

Tori Vega, the girl with the perfect smile and everything else. I knew tidbits of information about her because of my various taunts and such, and also because…well, I _might _have gotten other information out of Cat and some other people by way of 'convincing'. No, I will not specify what that means.

I mean when I ruined her 'Prom" I was upset, alright? That performance was supposed to impress my dad. So yeah, I went kinda psycho, and I wanted to see how Tori would react in a high-stress situation. Even though she freaked quite a bit, (and licked my soda can, which I gladly took back) she acted better than most would have. Imagine if that had been Cat's Prom I ruined. No, on second thought, don't imagine that; it's too horrific.

Damn, Tori has some great curves...stop it Jade!

"Ugh!" I said out loud, rubbing at my temples. "I can't focus like this!"

"I can help you focus."

"Get out of here, Sinjin!"

Okay, new plan; I'm going to learn what I want Jade Style. It would involve leaving school early, but I could live with that. I've been to Tori's house before, so I know where to go and I had driven my own car today. I decided to wait until lunch was over, making sure it looked like I was the last one in, but run back out when no one was looking.

I checked my phone, just 20 more - fuck this!

I just ran through the lunch tables in the shade, so my face would be harder to make out. No one noticed except for Trina. Loser was sitting all by herself.

Again.

I had my car unlocked before I got there, and ripped open the door. "Phase one. Infiltrate." I said out loud, once again.

The tires squealed (poor car) as I kicked it into high gear.

Lesson one for you people: Jade West is _always _prepared, even when she doesn't know what for.

I took out a used credit card and slipped it into the thin slice of space between the door and its frame. For around 35 seconds, I bent the stupid card back and forth, until I felt the lock slide back.

I opened the door quietly as possible and slid in.

I wasn't sure if anyone was home, so I was cautious.

Ok, Tori's room, up the staircase. I proceeded carefully, in case of any squeaky or faulty steps.

Considering Tori's room had her name on the door, it wasn't that hard to find. I briefly prayed that she didn't lock her room door like I did. She didn't. This time I swung open the door quickly, slipping in.

Her room was pretty normal for a teenage girl.

Except for the fact that there were no boy band posters.

Or pictures of boys.

Anywhere.

No sign of male in her room that I currently saw. That's a good sign for me.

Feeling slightly naughty, I walked over to what I assumed was her dresser.

I'm only going to tell you one thing: She had a lot more than blouses in there.

If I was a somewhat foolish girl named Tori Vega, where would I hide something?

I checked under the pillows.

There was a fancy blue notebook under them, helpfully labeled "Tori's Secrets. Do Not Read. Especially You, Mom". I turned to the first page.

"My Old School" it read. Well, I'll skip that...wait. There was a picture of Tori and another brunette.

"Carly. My First Girlfriend".

What the fuck? Someone had already beaten me to it? I was going to beat that sorry girl's ass into the ground. I flipped through "Carly's" section. Tori wrote feelings, paperclipped pictures, drew pictures, even a song or two. Luckily, there was no mention of anything buy kissing and a slight bit of fondling. Ah...Danny from Tori's old school. I skimmed his section too, mainly checking for that one "s" word. Clear.

"Jade West". My name was further along in the book. Might I add, with small hearts around it? What a pleasant surprise.

I was surprised at how long my place in the book was. She'd even put subsections, like, "Feelings For Today".

I found her "Prom".

_Then Jade played a video to scare the audience. I found the video on the Internet when I got home. Saved it in Favorites._

I smiled.

_Beck and Jade kissing in front of me again today. Sad._

_Sikowitz made Jade and I do a skit and I was the wife. :)_

_Jade's sick today. Lonely :(_

_Beck and everyone else gone today. Sitting alone with Jade :D_

_Want to tell Jade I love her._

I felt a long forgotten tenderness beat against my chest. I rummaged in my purse for a pencil. I wrote in the book, below her last entry, which was yesterday, and left it lying wide open.

_You can tell me anything, Vega._

**Once again, sorry for the delay.**


	7. Reading the Secrets

**Hopefully going to make up for my recent 'disappearance' in the next few chapters.**

**Tori's POV**

Jade didn't show up for the other half of the day.

Was she taking the breakup hard?

I wasn't sure at all, but I wanted to find out. The only people I could think that would know were Beck and Cat, but neither of them would talk to me about it. I even offered Cat a pet rock, and she still said no, then Beck told me to quit flirting with his girlfriend! God, I'm so frustrated right now! Jade's in the middle of this tangled web that keeps blowing its bits and pieces everywhere and I can't catch them. I failed my damn quiz in my last block because I couldn't think straight (no jokes!).

I was moaning and groaning in the hallway when an unfortunately recognizable voice spoke into my ear.

"Are you looking for Jade?"

"Sinjin!"

"I can tell you where she went."

"You know?" I said excitedly. Sinjin nodded his mop of hair.

"Well?" I demanded. "Tell me!"

"Under one condition." Oh God...

"What?"

"Since I know Jade isn't ready to date me yet, can you get her to take a picture with me?" I wanted to tell Sinjin that Jade would _never_ be ready to date him because she never would. If Jade was going to rebound after the breakup I was going to do everything in my power to make sure it was me.

"Fine. Now where did she go?"

Sinjin beckoned me with a hand, looking around with his eyes, like what he was telling me was something that everyone else wanted to know..

I leaned in closer.

He beckoned again.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned in again.

"She went to her car." he whispered like four year kid telling a secret.

"Really? Is that all you got?"

"Everything."'

This is ridiculous; Sinjin -

"If it helps, she was staring at you."

"Wait -" But the blond mop head was already gone. Jade was looking at me? Ha! I knew those jeans fit perfectly!

I threw my backpack on the orange couch with a sigh. I looked everywhere I could think of that Jade being at after school.

No luck.

Hell, I even checked that old abandoned auditorium. Still no Jade.

I groaned like an old lady with a bad back and trudged up the stairs to my room.

And saw something that absolutely horrified me.

My journal was lying wide open on my bed.

I ran over, thinking to just slam it shut and find a new hiding place. But something caught my frantic eye that made me freeze and read the page.

There was an extra line written there, where I would write my entry for today before going to bed.

_You can tell me anything, Vega._

Jade.

Jade had been at my house, and she had written in my secret journal.

And oddly, I was okay with that.

**This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it, but oh well. Review!**


	8. The Infamous Janitor's Closet

**Alrighty my Jori fanatics, I'm trying to get more free time on my hands just for you guys, so hopefully I can update more and write longer chapters. Let's see if I can make this one shine :)**

**Tori's POV**

I showed up at Hollywood Arts early today, hoping to catch Jade.

Bingo. Her black car pulled up in the school parking lot. I was looking from the inside of the front doors of the school when Jade stepped out with her morning cup of coffee, I moved away from the window.

She pulled open the door.

"Jade."

"Tori."

I looked at her expectantly.

She raised her brow and took a sip of her coffee.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked tentatively, knowing that getting the answer you want from Jade is never an easy thing.

"Funny; I could ask you the same thing."

More people began to come into the school, effectively ruining our moment of privacy. I grabbed Jade by the arm, ignoring her annoyed, "What do you think you're doing?". I dragged her to the infamous janitor's closet, closing the door and flipping on the light. The first thing out of Jade's mouth:

"Why the hell are we in a closet?"

I turned to her with incredulity starting to flow through me. "Jade, are you really going to do this?"

"Do what?" She said, her air of calmness was seriously getting to me.

"Pretend that you didn't break into my house and write in my secret journal." My voice rose an octave, and when I took a step towards Jade she didn't back down.

"Well, firstly I didn't break into your house; I simply found different means of entering, and I've been in there before. Second," She held up a finger, taking a long sip of her coffee. I almost stomped my foot like a three year old out of impatience. "hiding your "secret" journal under your pillow is kind of obvious."

When I didn't have a comeback she added, "Are you unhappy with what I wrote in your journal?"

I was scared to admit it; I mean what if it was just some sick joke to her? Another way for her to harass me? What if she tells the whole school? My fate definitely laid in her hands right now.

"Well, Vega? I'm waiting."

Ugh. Why does she have to be so smooth? "I-I-"

She leaned in, turning one ear to me.

"No." I finally managed to spit out.

"Really." There was smug look on her face now, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad for me.

"Um…yeah." I said uncertainly, digging my nails into my palms.

"Hmm." She walked halfway around the perimeter of the small closet, and sat on a large box, setting her coffee on top of the janitor's toolbox. "So you _do _like me? As in like like?"

I felt like there were rocks lodged in my throat. "Y-yes."

She stood up, and part of me just wanted to turn tail and run. We were close enough that I could feel her breath on me. Jade was a little taller than me, and now she used that to her advantage. She crossed her arms, forcing me to step back. "So what do you want from me then, Tori?"

She used my first name.

Jade almost never uses my first name. I can count the number of times that she has - including this one - on the fingers of one hand.

I gulped. "I'm not sure."

"Well, maybe I can help you with that."

Then her lips were on mine, and she was pushing me against the stack of boxes behind me. One of her hands was on the back of my head, pushing me into her so tight that I couldn't pull away, even if I wanted to. Her other hand had two of its fingers in the belt loop of my jeans at my side, so our hips were pressed together in one warm heat. I just slid both my hands into her silky, black hair, kissing back as hard as I could.

When the door suddenly opened we jumped apart like opposite magnets.

A half-bald head poked into the room.

"Sikowitz!" I hissed.

"Well, this is awkward." He said, rubbing his bearded chin. "Jared said he left my keys in here. Umm…" He looked at us like we had four heads. "You kids get to class before the bell."

Then he left.

And Jade was in front of me again, hands wandering suggestively.

"Well, Vega? Do you wanna finish this or not?"


	9. Not The Most Romantic Setting

**I always seem to have a tendency to alter who's point of view the chapter is in. Hope it doesn't annoy you guys too much. And it's always nice to hear that you guys are skipping homework to read my stories, lol :]**

**Jade's POV**

She still seemed still in shock from Sikowitz's very brief, but awkward interruption.

I, on the hand, wanted to get this train moving.

No later than four seconds after I had given Tori fair warning my hands were all over her body, and my mouth was on hers. Much to my surprise and extreme aggravation, she began trying to push me off (which was obviously futile because I'm _way _stronger than she is). Deciding to be generous, I relented.

"What?" I refused to move from my current position, keeping her pinned firmly against the cardboard boxes.

She made a gesture that basically said, "_Really?_"

Yes, Vega, really.

"Jade we almost just got caught! We can't do this in the middle of the school; what if -" At this point I was on fire (sexually of course), and wanting to end what would only postpone the inevitable, I kissed her again.

Her body relaxed against mine, and I stroked her side with one hand and her thigh with the other. Her lips parted willingly. I took advantage, and pushed my tongue in, brushing her teeth, the roof of her mouth, everything. Her hands dropped to my black jeans with their sliver chains. The small links clinked together quietly, making me aware that she had unbuttoned the expensive denim.

I bit her earlobe playfully. "You know, Vega, you look hot in your jeans too, but they need to come off."

Her hands started to slide down with my jeans in their grasp before I stopped their descent firmly. "You first."

She did as I said without question, which is always a big relief. I took my sweet time to admire the purple lace that skimpily covered her lower half. "Mmm, I think that's one of the ones I saw in your dresser, Vega."

"You went through my dresser?" For the love of - we're about to have _sex _and she's worried about me in her damn closet.

"If we're going to be doing things like this, get used to it."

I yanked my jeans down, and kicked the now useless material away. Realizing that both Tori and I had forgotten something vital, I took a few steps back and clicked the lock shut. "There." I purred. "Now the stage is set." I smirked as Tori's hands wandered gingerly on my thighs. Wanting to show the girl we didn't have to tiptoe the whole way, I yanked her shirt off before she could protest and mine followed soon after. I let Tori take her eyeful while I took mine.

Her skin was tan and smooth, her body lean and taut. I licked my lips slowly, relishing the sight of her chest rising and falling and her body began to get a thin sheen of sweat. I saw her swallow hard.

"Like what you see?"

"Y-yeah."

I was done with the foreplay. I grabbed her by the ass with one hand, the other going straight down past her navel and touching that warm heat I've wanted my hands in for so long.

"Jade!" She gasped my name, sending a lance of arousal to my own heat.

"Say it again." I growled, dipping my fingers in and out to tease her.

"Jade." She moaned my name this time, holding onto to me for dear life. I felt her hot breath wander down to my neck, then my eyes rolled back into my head as she licked and sucked at my pale skin. God, it felt just so damn _good_. With Tori still consuming my neck, I thrust two fingers into her, forcing a pleasured gasp from her throat. I laid my forehead on her bare shoulder, pushing her and her eager mouth back.

"What?" Her annoyed tone tinged with desperation was pleasing to hear. I already missed the heat of her tongue and mouth on my neck, but there was something I wanted more at the moment.

"I'm in charge right now; just lie back and relax." She managed a weak nod.

I nipped sharply at the hollow in her shoulder, then soothed the sting with my tongue. She whimpered, and the sound was music to my ears. I moved my fingers in her quickly, gaining speed with every second.

"Faster." Tori said, the word coming out in barely a whisper.

For once, I willingly obeyed an order. She was freaking tight; virgin, obviously, and you can be sure as hell that she's going to be sore tomorrow. She's lucky today is Friday. Her tan body tensed, spine stiff and rigid. I knew what was coming, and just because the door was locked didn't mean it was soundproof. I covered her mouth with mine as she screamed silently. The liquid was hot, sticky, and warm. It coated my hand like a glove. She shuddered like she was having a heart attack, but gradually her screams died down. I pulled my mouth away.

Tori was having trouble staying on her own two feet, so I lowered her to the ground, pulling my hand out slowly. Her brunette hair striped the column of her throat, the rest of her body shining with sweat. She panted for her breath. I raised my slick hand to my mouth, and licked it like a cat. When I had about half left on my hand I crawled over to her and pushed her damp hair away from her neck with my other hand. I took my half-slick hand, the one that had been completely coated in Tori moments before, and dragged it across her tan neck, leaving a wet trail.

Her eyelids fluttered weakly from the power of her orgasm, but I knew she was still fully aware of what was happening.

"This will help you cool off." I swiped her cheek with my tongue that still had her taste on it. I left another wet (I hate the word moist) trail down her stomach and over her thighs. When I had finished I pulled my limp Tori forward just enough to undo her matching purple bra and slide it off.

She shivered weakly as my hands skimmed her perfect breasts. I flicked my tongue over the hardened peaks, and she swallowed. "C'mon, Vega, you can do better than that." I encouraged.

Twenty-five minutes later we laid on the floor of the janitor's closet both exhausted, but well sastified. Did I mention that we were both naked? And that the bell had rung a long time ago?

Tori put her warm cheek against my shoulder. "Hey, Jade?" Her voice was still pretty weak, but mine was no better.

"Yeah?" I croaked, see I told you.

"Come over to my house."

I smiled.

"Sure."

**This is totally off track, but did you guys see Demi Lovato's performances on Youtube for her tour? Totally awesome. Wish I could've been there. I'd love to see Victoria (Tori) and Elizabeth (Jade) on the stage with Demi one day. My fantasy concert *sigh***

**ALERT: I can seriously feel a writer's block coming on, help!**


	10. Promiscuous

**Songfic, enjoy (hopefully)**

**Actually read the lyrics or it won't make much sense**

"Jade, you're taking up my space." Tori said.

"Am I throwing you off?" She answered back with her usual attitude, given the other people around them at the moment.

"Nope." Cat chimed in for Tori. 

Jade smirked directly at the other brunette. "Didn't think so."  
><em><br>How you doin' young lady  
>That feelin' that you givin' really drivin' me crazy<br>You don't have ta play about the joke  
>I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke<br>_

"Do you need help with that?" Tori remembered her first day when Jade had walked by her and her large stack of books.

"Uh - yeah." It was all she managed to get out before the girl with the white streaks in her hair left, leaving the new girl wishing that she would've stayed longer.

_If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
>If you lookin' for her in the daytime with the light<em>

"Oh, you wanna go there?" Jade read her 'boyfriend's' text just as Tori and Andre walked in without a clue as to what was happening. Beck and his 'girlfriend' had started out with their growing more often arguement of finally 'breaking up' so they could both 'move on' and such, when Jade had struck was an apparentlyl low blow to Beck and he had texted back about her keeping her feelings for Tori secret.

_You might be the type if I play my cards right  
>I'll find out by the end of the night<em>

Jade watched Tori rehearse for "Steamboat Susie", paying more attention to her hips than the singing. She leisurely drank more of her coffee, wondering if the 'captain' had the guts to confront her about it when the bushdaisies arrived. _Guts, Vega. You either got 'em or you don't. And I hope you do._

_You expect me to just let you hit it  
>But will you still respect me if you get it<em>

"I auditioned, I got the part, and I'm doing it!" Her face was dangerously close to the other girl's and Jade had to fight to stay glued in her seat with the nonchalant expression on her face instead of grabbing Tori by her costume's collar and reeling her in for a kiss.

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
>What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand<em>

_I be the first to admit it  
>I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent<br>You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
>Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute<em>

One day Tori was behind the school talking with Cat about the object of her interest: Jade West.

"Well, Jade's not like - you know - cupcakes and unicorns," Cat blurted eagerly. "she's more like...a dark knight - but not like Batman - kinda like-"

"Don't worry, Cat, I got it." Tori rolled her chocolate eyes.__

_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
>I'm all alone and it's you that I want<em>

The bell had rung half a minute ago and now both Tori Vega and Jade West were late to class because Tori had made Jade spill her coffee and Jade had refused to let go of her arm unless she did somthing.

_Promiscuous boy, you already know  
>That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?<em>

I mean, it wasn't exactly what I wanted her to do; get a towel and wipe up my spilled coffee, I was perfectly capable of that myself. But I had to tell myself - Jade - you're not on a fantasy TV show, the girl you like isn't going to kiss you just because you're alone together.__

_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
>You know what I want and I got what you need<em>

_Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point  
>'Cause we're on a roll, are you ready?<em>

"Tori, Jade, you do an improv scene between a husband and wife." Sikowitz ordered.

"I'll be the wife." Tori said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Retorted Jade, even though eagerness pooled in her stomach.__

_Roses are red, some diamonds are blue  
>Chivalry is dead but you're still kinda cute<em>

"Taste this and tell me what flavor it is."

"...Hazelnut?"

"I don't know; I found it in the garbage."

_Hey, I can't keep my mind off you  
>Where you at, do you mind if I come through<br>_

"Beck, we've been through this before: I'm 'dating' you so people don't get suspicious."

"Yeah, but I know that there's a new reason now."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and her name's Tori Vega."

_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
>Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?<br>_

"Whatever, I'm _not _going to let Jade ruin the first Prom at Hollywood Arts."

"Jade can be pretty persistant, Tori." Cat said, with a sparkle of warning in her eyes.

"Yeah, well I say bring it."

_They call me Thomas, last name Crown  
>Recognize game I'm a lay mine's down<em>

Jade lay on her couch, still in her 'Prom' dress with Beck sitting in a chair a few feet away. "Vega's definitely got it." she declared.

"What?"

"Game. Vega's got game."

_I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
>But if I get lonely I'ma need your help<br>Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

"Jade!" The black-haired girl looked up with seemingly little interest. "Would it kill you to listen?"

"It might, Vega. It just might."

_I want you on my team, so does everybody else_

_Baby, we can keep it on the low  
>Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know<br>If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

"No, you can't be nice to me when I've been mean to you; that's not how it works."

"Yeah, well try being nice to me for once."

_What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
>I'm all alone and it's you that I want<em>

"I want you guys to write a page full of what you are thinking right now. Go!"

Jade took a notebook from a random kid and snatched someone else's pencil. _Tori Vega - Sikowitz, if you tell I will kill you..._

_Promiscuous boy, you already know  
>That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?<br>_

"Tori, I know that there's someone you like. I saw you put on extra makeup again this morning." Her mom said.

"Well, I'm kinda waiting for - um - _him _to make the first move.

_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
>You know what I want and I got what you need<em>

"I _know_ she likes me, Beck," Jade said to the unresponsive boy. "She's just a little shy; I'm gonna wait it out."

"Yeah, you're not really good at that."

_Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point  
>'Cause we're on a roll, are you ready?<em>

"I mean, today I bumped into him, but he looked at me and kept walking and he usually yells at other people who do that." Tori told her mom promptly.

"Well, maybe that's a sign that he likes you."__

_Don't be mad, don't get mean  
>Don't get mad, don't be mean<br>Hey, Don't be mad, don't get mean  
>Don't get mad, don't be mean<em>

_Wait, I don't mean no harm  
>I can see you with my T-shirt on<em>

Jade sighed, wearing her oversize pajama black tee. She smoothed the soft material on her stomach. _This would fit _so _good on Vega..._

_I can see you with nothing on  
>Feeling on me before you bring that on<em>

Tori twitched in her bed, "Jade..."__

_Bring that on, you know what I mean  
>Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things<br>I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
>To see if you can work me the way you say<br>_

"You could go at it for more than ten minutes, Jade." Tori challenged, trying to get a reaction from her sex joke.

Jade gave her hips a thrust at empty air.

_It's okay, it's alright  
>I got something that you gon' like<br>Hey, is that the truth or are you talking trash  
>Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash<em>

_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
>I'm all alone and it's you that I want<br>Promiscuous boy, I'm calling your name  
>But you're driving me crazy the way you're making me wait<em>

_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
>You know what I want and I got what you need<em>

Her lips were warm, her breath hot and needy, and it sent feelings straight down to Jade's core.

_Promiscuous boy, we're one in the same  
>So we don't gotta play games no more<em>

**If you love me, review Skyscraper? *pout* Or at least this one?**


	11. Dating

**Tori's POV**

Unfortunately, when Jade and I got home Trina and my parents were there. My excuse for bringing Jade when my family thought I didn't like her was that Sikowitz had paired us up for an assignment. Thank God that they believed me. I took the black-haired girl by the arm and dragged her up the stairs with her complaining loudly in only the way that Jade West could do. The second I twisted the lock on my door Jade had me against the wall, her lips pressing onto mine with a fierce possessiveness that should have scared me, but didn't.

"Hey, Tori?" My mom's voice was slightly muffled through the door. I could tell that she was standing on the bottom of the stairs from the way her voice carried.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded like I had just ran a mile, thanks to Jade. Her mouth was devouring my neck.

"Do you and your friend—"

"I'm not her friend!" Jade fell all too easily into her expected role. She yelled right next to my ear, and I cringed, slapping her on the neck with the back of my hand.

"…do you and _Jade _want something to eat or drink?" My poor, poor mother….

"Well I—"

"No." Jade said before I got three words out of my mouth. I glared at her and she mouthed '_Do you want her coming in?_'.

The answer to that was no, so I settled for an eye roll.

"Ok, well, if you guys need anything—"

"We'll be fine!" Jade yelled again, and I hissed her name in warning.

"Um…ok."

And then my mother was gone, scared off by my unofficial girlfriend with a tongue like a serrated knife.

"Jade!"

"What?" She looked irritated as she turned her attention to me in the confines of her arms.

"Do you _have _to talk to everyone like that?"

"Yup." She leaned her face closer to mine. "Whatcha gonna do about it, Vega?" Her brow quirked, and it was one of the sexiest things I think I'd ever seen in my life.

"Shut you up."

Our lips were consuming each other. Jade was always rough, and it was a total turn on for me. I've been the 'good girl' for so long, mostly because my parents and Trina's lack of —well, everything, really, forced me to jump to everyone's expectations.

I was used to things being planned, quick and clean. Jade was pure attitude, the kind of girl who was hot and she knew it. For a 'good girl' a walk in the wild side was better than just about anything, and Jade was the very personification of that.

She wore boots, dark jeans, leather, everything remotely dark looked sexy on her and she used it to her advantage. She could have a guy—or girl—begging to do whatever for her with just a snap of her manicured fingers. As far as I was concerned, she made the gay guys go straight and the straight girls lesbian.

My hands tugged at her black blouse, giving off the silent message. The lips comfortably on mine were suddenly gone, and for a second I blinked a few times in confusion.

"C'mon, Vega; we've got homework to do."

"Tease." I mumbled; the real assignment (which we were supposed to do solo) wasn't due until Friday afternoon.

"Well, that's good to know!" She said in that 1940s voice.

"Jade!" She turned.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" She used the 'voice' again, rummaging through her shoulder bag.

"If we're dating shouldn't you quit making fun of me?" I asked. Not that I was really upset about it, but really there has to be more than a few upsides to dating Jade West.

"We're not _officially_ dating."

"But we had sex!"

"Coulda been like a one-night stand. And congrats on using a word inappropriate for children."

I _knew _it wasn't a one-night stand thing, so I started getting worked up, which was exactly what the Queen Of Manipulation wanted. "Jade…" I whined.

"What? I don't remember us ever saying we were dating."

"You could say it now." I pointed out helpfully.

She paused, holding a textbook. "Nah." Then she dug through again.

I was about to cry in frustration till Jade spoke again.

"Alright, Vega. I think I've tortured you enough. We're dating now, I admit it."

My heart sped into overdrive. "Yay!" I jumped up and down, clapping my hands.

"Yeah, never do that again."


	12. Victim of Love

**Just another gift of songfic from yours truly ;)**

**Link to the best Jori video ever, and the song I used for this, watched it like 7 million times: ****.com/watch?v=aR3DsqIjfoQ**

The cold drink and ice poured and spattered onto of my head. I felt completely humiliated. Way to start off your first day as the new girl, Tori.

"What's the prob? _Dog_." Her eyes locked onto mine viciously, sending my heart into a spiral of fear and the one emotion you should never feel towards the person harassing you. I actually opened my mouth to apologize for the 'boyfriend incident' that had happened not five minutes ago before I lost whatever little courage I had left.

I turned on my heel and ran.

_I'm just victim trying to set myself free  
>But it's so hard to see you ain't right for me<br>My friends all hate you but I still disagree_

Andre Cat Robbie, even Beck tried to assure me that it would be over and done with soon if I stayed out of Jade's way. But I couldn't help myself; I walked to her in the hallways, bumped into her just to feel a spilt second's contact with her and felt myself heat with arousal when she pushed me or grabbed me roughly.

_The way you dance on me it makes it hard to see it  
>Is me loving you such a crime<br>You keep my blood rushing all of the time_

I'm gonna count to ten, and then I'm gonna— I felt something push forcefully on my back, making me lose my footing. I screamed as I fell and when I hit the air mattress relief was immense.

You're ever so welcome!

I don't talk like that! The practiced response was all I could think of to say. One of her perfectly sculpted brows arched in sinister amusement.__

_I'm going out of my mind  
>I'm a victim of love<br>Got me tied up in knots  
>Someone please call the cops<em>

Why does she hate me? I groaned to Andre.

Maybe she heard you play the French horn.

_I said I can't walk away  
>'Cause I can't get enough<br>I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

I know where you can get type O negative blood.

Where?

You do?

Right— Jade lifted my arm and pulled up my sleeve. She patted my wrist. —here.  
><em><br>I'm going out of my mind  
>'Cause I can't shake your love<br>My heart got lost in your sheets_

If you don't like Tori then why do you pay so much attention to her?

Go away, Cat.

_Bumping hard to the beat  
>I said I can't walk away<br>'Cause I can't get enough  
>I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love<em>

Why the hell are we in a closet?

Jade, are you really going to do this?

Do what? __

_You always kick me when I'm down on my knees  
>'Cause girl you're cold as ice<br>Should've took my mom's advice_

I'm not a professional stunt girl; I don't know how to fall off a chair and make it look real. And what if—

I put my booted foot into her side, knocked her soundly out of the chair.

Looked good to me.

_My friends all tell me you've been cheating on me  
>but it's so hard to see, you're no good for me<br>Is me loving you such a crime  
>You keep my blood rushing all of the time<br>_

Fine. Have your Prom. The black-haired girl stormed to the wooden double doors, leaving a frightened silence in her wake. But know this: You're going to wish you hadn't.

_I'm going out of my mind  
>I'm a victim of love<br>Got me tied up in knots  
>Someone please call the cops<br>I said I can't walk away  
>'Cause I can't get enough<br>I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love  
><em>

You're not sweating. I used it mainly as an excuse to put my hands on her pale neck and the face that would have been adored by a sculptor.

_I'm going out of my mind  
>'Cause I can't shake your love<br>My heart got lost in your sheets  
>Bumping hard to the beat<br>I said I can't walk away  
>'Cause I can't get enough<br>I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

"I auditioned, I got the part, and I'm _doing _it!" Our noses were almost touching, and my anger curbed slightly at the fact, though I kept a stony expression.

"I don't care what you _do_—"

"Alright, that's enough!"__

_I can't believe I've been wasting my time  
>I think the sex must have made me go blind<em>

I couldn't deny the fact that I was in love with Tori Vega anymore. Not when I'm coating her hand and she's slick and warm on mine.__

_Come on, come on, come on  
>I can't shake this<br>Come on, come on, come on  
>A little help now<br>Come on, come on, come on  
>A victim of love<em>

"Jade and Tori! You two are partners because there's a uneven number of students in the class, so make it work!" Sikowitz instructed with a flourish.

Great I looked back at Jade. Wait—was she smirking?__

_I'm going out of my mind  
>I'm a victim of love<br>Got me tied up in knots  
>Someone please call the cops<br>I said I can't walk away  
>'Cause I can't get enough<br>I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

As of right now, she was biting my neck and I'm completely positive it will be covered in hickeys tomorrow. She marks me like a possessive predator, and I love every second of it.

"Jade " I gasped, tightening my hair in her hair.__

_I'm going out of my mind  
>'Cause I can't shake your love<br>My heart got lost in your sheets  
>Bumping hard to the beat<br>I said I can't walk away  
>'Cause I can't get enough<br>I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love  
><em>

"Tori!" My mom's shrill voice carried up the hallway. Jade and I were both sweaty and naked, but tangled together on the rumpled sheets of my bed that I'd have to wash in the morning. "Dinner! Is Jade staying?"

"Y—yeah, mom. She is."

_Victim of love  
>Of your love<br>Yeah  
>I just can't walk away<br>'Cause I can't get enough  
>I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love<br>Victim of love_

**Did you enjoy? Yes? No?**

**P.S.**

**I heard songfics are better when you know the song eh?**


	13. First Name Basis

**I've noticed that whenever I post a link that it cuts off the name of the website. So from now on if I give you guys another link just add 'youtube' in front of the '.com', ok?**

**In celebration of over 10,000 readers here comes chapter 13!**

**Jade's POV**

Vega was reluctant to have sex—or as she calls it 'it'—while her parents and her annoying sister Trina were in the house. But Jade West always has her ways. Appropriate? Usually not.

So no later than 10 minutes upstairs were we having sex.

Again.

For the second time today.

Her walls were slick, smooth, and warm. It was like a fireplace for my fingers. Sorry; that was weird wasn't it? But _anyway…_we were making out with me on top (duh) while my fingers worked magic.

Tori's tongue curled around my own, like two snakes courting (if you want me to quit with the weird comparisons, too bad). I moaned loudly, sending a rather pleasant feeling vibration through both of our mouths. I gave my fingers a sharp thrust and twist, making Tori gasp/whimper and buck her hips up into my hand. I trailed my hand sown from her neck to the side of her breast, adoring the silky smoothness. Only Tori could manage to be so perfect. I flicked my thumb over the brown peak, eliciting a moan. I stored the memory in the 'How to Pleasure Tori' section of my mind, wanting to save it for later (or if I wanted something).

The slim waist jolted up again, beyond Tori's control and now in mine. A high-pitched keening sound slowly made its way out of Tori's throat. I had to rip my lips away because if I tried to so it slowly I knew I would be back on her like glue. Her breathing was little more than ragged gasping. I took pleasure in knowing that I was the cause for her loss of air. I moved a little lower down her body, my lips level with her collarbone..

Slowly, ever so slowly because I knew her eyes were watching me with a desire un-sated, I leaned my head to the side so my cheek was against the swell of her chest. My tongue stroked her nipple. I barely gave her time to make another sound before my fingers jumped into a fast pace that had her letting out half-finished whimpers. So there we were: me with my tongue and hands at her breasts, my fingers in her core and she was to quite simply put it, a hot, sexy mess.

I rubbed the heel of my hand against her apparently _very _sensitive bundle of nerves. If didn't take ten seconds for her to tense, then shudder, and then explode. Her neck strained visibly, her lean body arching off the bed. I was quick to muffle her screams with my mouth. The last thing we need is for Tor's parents or sister to walk up and knock, and then notice how long it takes up to answer the door. Not to mention that we'd both smell like se.

Hot, wonderful, blissful sex, I was going to make sure of that.

I pulled my fingers out slowly, automatically missing the comforting warmth. Tori's eyes had drifted shut; she almost looked like she was asleep. I decide to let Tori have a few minutes of rest; I still wanted my turn. So in the meantime, I took the liberty of cleaning my hand with my tongue and painting Tori's body with her orgasm. My tongue licked teeth, savoring the flavor that I would remember forever. After three or four minutes of simply enjoying the moment, I nipped playfully.

"Hey Vega. It's time to wake up; we're not going back down those stairs until I get my turn."

"If you love me shouldn't you be happy as long as I get what I want?" A weak smile curved her full lips.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't get anything, and you know I'm selfish." I said, half joking, half serious. "I mean, what kind of relationship has only one person having all the sex and the other stays a virgin? I'm not gonna be the virgin, Tori."

She laughed.

"What?" My brows furrowed.

"You're not a virgin anymore."

"Yeah…"

Because of me."

"Wipe that smirk off your stupid face, Tori."

"I took the head bitch of the school's virginity today."

"Yeah , and I took the 'good girl's'." I tried to sound nonchalant about it, but my face was blushing an embarrassed red that was more than obvious on my face.

"I should totally get a reward for this."

"Fuck you."

"You already did that, Jade."

I rolled my eyes, the heat starting to slowly melt from my face. "Speaking of 'fuck', isn't it my turn now?"

"Maybe," My breath quickened in my exposed chest as her delicate fingers teased goosebumps on bare skin. Her expression turned to a teasing smirk that didn't translate well for me. Her feather-light touch disappeared. "But didn't you say we had homework to do?"

A literal growl went through me. "Don't try to turn my words against me, Vega."

She paused, head tilted in an extremely Cat-like way that made her look adorable. "What did you just call me?"

"Vega. Isn't that your name?" I snorted.

"Yeah….but earlier you called me Tori." Her brown eyes narrowed, and her face turned into a look of amused suspicion. "Are we on a first name basis now?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

**WARNING: Updates might not be made for a while; I'm getting surgery next Friday and I've been told I might be out of it for 2 or 3 days.**

**Love? Hate? Review! **


	14. Random Songfic

**Yes, **_**another **_**songfic; I swear I can't help it! I had one of my moments the other night after watching an episode of Victorious.**

**P.S. I wrote the song myself.**

"Jade! Jade!"

"What?" The black-haired girl leaned back in a fruitless attempt to keep the brunette from jumping all over her in the middle of the hallway.

"I wrote a song!" Her hands were clasped in front of her chest, eyes bright with excited expectation.

"That's...great." Not really sure of the situation, Jade's reaction was less than enthusiastic.

"Jade," Tori dropped her hands to her sides, lowering her voice to a whisper. "It's about you."

Jade blinked. "Can I hear it?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Well, _duh_. Why else would I have told you?"

"Let's go." Jade backhanded her locker door despite the numerous scissors and towed Tori behind her to the school's recording studio, ignoring Tori's protest about waiting until after school.

_When I'm shattered you are my one and only comfort_

_When I'm broken you can only try not to step on the pieces_

_You may not be a perfect girl, living in a perfect world_

_But you'll always be my hero inside_

Jade listened carefully, memorizing every change in pitch, every word, every expression on Tori's face, every second of the feeling that made her scarred heart swell.

_Everyone else might think that you're heartless and twisted_

_But I know it's just cause they're blind_

_Your heart is wider than the sky and you burn brighter than the sun_

_I'll always love you inside_

They weren't even halfway through the song and she felt like crying out of happiness, which was something that Jade West did _not _do. But controlled as ever, Jade's expression changed subtely, hard lines fading into soft curves, and cold green eyes turning to liquid. A soft smile of pleasure graced her lips as her eyes stayed trained on Tori, her ears on the song, and her heart open to it all.

_Your voice has the echo of an angel's_

_Your laugh is like the stars on a moonlight sky_

_You touch me with care and nurse my wounds when I'm broken_

_I'll always love you inside_

_I love you too, Tori, I really do. _She'd never felt so...exposed and the same time, completely safe. Unlike Beck, Jade West had never had any previous examples of love to compare the current to. This was really her first time. Her heart had been bruised, burned and beaten and no one could heal all of that damage, but Tori could take away the painful sting with a touch as light as a snowflake until the burns and bruises began to heal slowly with the love of an angel.

_When I'm shattered you are my one and only comfort_

_When I'm broken you can only try not to step on the pieces_

_You may not be a perfect girl, living in a perfect world..._

The brunette's voice trailed for a few seconds before picking up with more vigor.

_When you sing my world turns to you_

_When you dance you are the only thing I see_

_Maybe no one else can see what I do in you, but it's just cause they're blind_

_No one can be perfect, but you're the closest I'll ever see_

Jade almost cursed during the intimate moment, due to the hot tears brimming in her eyes and the inmovable lump growing in her throat. Her fingers curved in on the fragile container of her morning coffee, and she was glad that she had put it in one those portable coffee holders, otherwise she would have the hot liquid making scalding heat on her skin.

_The wings of an angel are always tucked behind your back, a lover in disguise_

_So what if they can't see perfection; I know I have it right in front of me_

_Love you till the day I die_

_When I'm shattered you are my one and only comfort_

_When I'm broken you can only try not to step on the pieces_

_You may not be a perfect girl, living in a perfect world..._

_But I'll always love you inside_

_And I'm not perfect either, and I can only try_

_Girl, I'm only human, but I'll always love you inside..._

"Goddamnit, Tori." Was all that she could manage.

**Did you like? What about my song? Good or bad?**


	15. Family Vacation

**Tori's POV**

Fall Break starts tomorrow! I'm so excited! I said so out loud at the lunch table, earning whoops from Robbie, Andre, and Beck and a yay from Cat. Beck was sitting with Cat snug against him and his thumb rubbed circles in her side.

"So, are you and Jade going anywhere?" Beck was the only one who knew about Jade and I, but the question wasn't one that really suggested anything. "Y'know, any plans?"

"My parents are taking me to the Bahamas." I said eagerly. Sunshine and beaches here I come!

Everyone else looked expectantly at Jade who was focused on chewing her salad. "What?" She swallowed down her food. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Aw, c'mon!" Beck pushed Jade's shoulder, resulting in one of her 'don't do that' looks.

"You've got to be kidding me." Andre motioned with his hands. "Fall Break and the great Jade West has nowhere to go?"

Jade fixated him in an annoyed glare of silence.

"Why don't you just go to the Bahamas with Tori?" Robbie said.

"Yeah, I bet you and Little Miss Sunshine would have a _fun _time together."

"Rex!" I hissed. Perverted little manequien.

"Well, excuse me." The puppet answered back. "I was just saying."

Jade stood up, snatched Rex away from Robbie, and chucked the puppet in the direction of the parking lot.

"Rex!" Robbie got up and scurried away.

"Anyone else?" Jade said with her signature smirk on her face, hands clasped under her chin.

"No." Everyone at the table mumbled.

"So you really don't have any plans?" I asked in Jade's car; she was driving me home.

"Nope." She reached over for her coffee.

"You can come with me." I said helpfully. I didn't know if this was too early to ask my girlfriend to go with vacation on me or not, but I took a dive in the deep end.

"Why?" Jade put down her drink and pushed a lock of black hair away from her face with a hand decorated with rings.

"Well...we're dating." Pointing out the obvious.

"Your parents probably wouldn't want me to spoil a family vacation, and I'm not putting up with Trina." Anyone else would have thought the ice queen was in a bad mood, but that was just Jade being Jade.

"Trina's going to a friend's house." I reassured her. "And my parents like you."

"Trina has a friend?"

"_So_, could you ask your parents if you can come with us?"

"I don't need to _ask _my parents anything; they wouldn't care if I got hit by a bus."

"Jade..."

"Save your pity, Vega." I'd already learned by now that Jade only call me by my first name when we were being intimate. She still called me Vega at school and outside. "I'll go with you and you parents to the Bahamas, I just need to get packed."

"Great." Those last few sentences had put quite a bit of a damper on my happy mood, but Jade's defensive walls were like automatic doors that would only open when she stepped close or opened the doors for someone else. Wanting to lighten the mood, I stretched against my seatbelt to peck Jade on the cheek. "I'll text you what time to show up tomorrow."

"Or I could finish packing and go straight to your house to save the trouble of picking me up tomorrow." I saw her pink tongue wisp across her lips.

"Jade, we're not going to have sex."

"But it's been like forever!" Jade whined, reminding me of a kid wanting to go back to Disneyland.

"We did it like two days ago!" I couldn't help it; whenever I said _that _word it made me feel like I was standing in the middle of a crowd that was staring for some reason I didn't know.

"Yeah, and now it's two days and a half."

"_Jade-"_

"No, I got it, Vega."

Uncertainity pricked at me. "Got what?"

"You wanna save your energy for later."


	16. Packing

**So my surgery went ok. And I was thinking I'd better apologize for being gone so long in my own special way ;)**

**Tori's POV**

Jade showed up at my door with nothing more than a black, medium-sized suitcase. When she had dropped me off at my house earlier the first thing I had done was bring up Jade on vacation with us. My parents both agreed without a problem, just like I had expected them to. Sure they'd heard me complain about Jade before, her 'unusual antics' and things like that, but

I let Jade in and she wheeled her suitcase behind her to the middle of my living room. Her green-blue eyes locked onto mine. "Should I sleep down here?"

"Only if you want to."

"Mind sharing a bed tonight?"

"Not at all."

She smirked and put her suitcase next to the TV with a slight thump, then proceeded to follow me upstairs. I held open my room door with an air of politeness.

"After you."

Jade slipped inside and I glanced up and down the hallway to make sure that no one would be there to witness the fact that Jade had come into my room and wouldn't come out until morning. When I had clicked the wooden door shut, Jade had made herself on my bed. She made a big show of putting her hands behind her head and crossing her ankles with a loud, dramatic sigh.

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep with your clothes on."

She opened one eye that glittered with mischievousness. "No, of course not I was just relaxing a little bit." She patted the space on the bed next to her. "Lie down." I did what she said, thinking we were just going to cuddle for a few minutes. Boy, was I wrong.

Once I had laid down she rolled off the bed and walked to the foot of it. She threw off her black jacket and with a _very _suggestive glance, slowly curled her fingers around the hem of her shirt. Without thinking, I changed my position from lying on my back to sitting up to where I had a much better view that way. The shirt made its way up with tantalizing slowness, eventually coming to reveal black lace in intricate designs. Her long black hair bumped back down to her nearly bare shoulders. Sparing a teasing glance in my direction, Jade began to slide out of her dark jeans after removing her boots. With one last shimmy the jeans were off and what I had in front of me was definitely more than 10 times better than getting the lead role in a play.

Jade-my girlfriend-in nothing more than her bra and panties.

"Black, huh?" My voice, as much as I tried to control it and sound cool, came out husky. "What a surprise."

"You like, Tori?" She folded her hands onto her head and cocked her hip, striking a pose.

"What do you think?" My voice cracked a bit. Jade's reaction was to bite her glossed lip in a way that given her current posture didn't help with the crazy tingling between my legs.

Nothing but a knowing snicker is what I get for a reply. Her hands go to her back, and it was way too easy to anticipate what was coming next. The little restraining hooks were undone, smooth hands lingered on the cloth that covered precious flesh. Jade's body had always been curvier than mine, and right now I was appreciating it as her dark hair brushed the top of her breasts. Now nothing covered her but the scrap of black lace that I was intent on watching her remove.

"C'mere." Her sudden command surprised me as she beckoned imperiously with her index finger. For a half second I was frozen, but between empty sheets and an almost naked Jade, I picked almost naked Jade. Still completely dressed, I walked over to my girlfriend. We stood face to face, green eyes meeting brown before I felt an almost tender, but still firm pressure on my shoulders. I followed the wordless instructions of the deceptively delicate looking hands on my shoulders, until I was on my knees.

So there I was, Tori Vega on my knees for Jade West, in front of Jade West. Fingers curled in the soft hair at the back of my head, guiding my lips until they met black lace.

"Take it off." Jade's voice had taken on the now familiar husky edge and her hand in my hair noticeably tightened. Tentatively, I took the material between my teeth and with my hands on firm thighs to support myself started the journey to the floor. I felt Jade's body shudder when I slid past her core and let out a cool breath from between my teeth. She was shaven and smooth; Jade liked to be neat, even if she looked disorganized to others in her mind everything had a time, place, etc. and she knew where it all was. I let my cheeks and temples brush heavily against the smooth skin of her legs. When my cheekbones bumped over her ankles and my chin touched the soft carpet of my bedroom floor I let the black lace slide out of my mouth.

An inch further and I would be crouching between her legs, not that'd I mind. My eyes caught her movement. She bent down and I once again felt her firm hand against the back of my head and pulling me to my hands and knees. She used my hair like a mix between a steering wheel and a leash. Naked, and grip tight on me, Jade tugged me along the floor and hauled me up to the bed.

Unsure of what to do, I stayed in the middle of the bed on all fours. Like a warm, sexy blanket Jade draped over my back, fingers carressing through my shirt. Her bare breasts and erect nipples made themselves well known by pushing into my back, making an aroused sound come out of my throat. Light fingers danced over my navel and played with the belt of my jeans, sliding teasingly under the cool metal then back out.

"You look sexy on all fours like this." Jade growled in my ear. I wished more than anything at the moment that my neck could do more than a 180 because my lips were aching for the taste of Jade and I couldn't reach her by simply turning my head. The buckle was undone deftly with one hand. Whether the speed and ease came from repeated fast costume changes or another reason was no concern of mine. I felt the leather zip away from my waist and drop down on the mattress.

Cool fingers dipped briefly into my flaming heat, and I groaned with loss when the magic fingers disappered. Jade's comfortable weight vanished too. Without warning a sharp pain stung my ass, but a cool hand muffled my cry. I heard the snap of leather against the wall and my eyes widened.

"What? You said you didn't want to have sex."

**There's a cute little review button down there that causes me happiness, just sayin'**

**P.S.**

**If you're a WWE fan, I had a couple of one-shot like things up.**

**If you like Cori then I've got one of those to.**


	17. Airplane Issues

**I'm sorry it takes me so long to upload. Trying to balance school life, life at home, Fanfic, and sleep is easier said than done.**

**Jade's POV**

I watched Tori squirm for about the millionth time in her seat across the aisle on the airplane.

"Tori!" Her mother slapped her arm with a look. "Sit still. I don't know why you've been so jittery today."

A smirk tweaked at my lips as a blush colored Tori's tan face, much to the confusion of her mother. I was facing the front of the plane, but I still saw my girlfriend with the sore ass toss me a '_you're so going to pay for this_' glare. I took another leisurely sip of my bitter airplane coffee. The airplane had four long rows, two on each side, if you had trouble figuring that out. Tori's sitting with her mom, mostly because her mom would find it a bit strange if Tori and I willingly sat together, and Tori's dad is somehow at the front of the airplane sitting next to some guy five times my weight. There's no one in the seat next to me - which I'm not going to complain about if Tori's not going to sit there. I didn't really care anything for detail about this hunk of metal we're flying in that could be zapped out of the sky at any given second, but there's this annoying Muslim couple sitting behind me that won't stop speaking gibberish and it feels like cheese graters against my eardrums. I mean, really, since when did Muslims go to the Bahamas?

To occupy myself in mean time I let my eyelids fall over my eyes, and replay last night.

_"Jade, are you sure about -" I cut her off with a belt to her ass and her words halt in her throat, her breath hitching. We're on her bed - at the headboard - and Tori's on her knees, facing the wall and her forearms are pressing against it for support. She already has a nice, red stripe across her ass from the first strike that caught her off guard._

_I want her whole ass red by the time I'm done._

_"Yes, I am." I rise up on my knees for a second, leaning fully on Tori's back, so she can feel my bare breasts before I'm gone again and replace her moment of bliss with the belt snapping against her skin again. "And you were too; why, only early today you told me we weren't going to have sex and we're not. We're trying something new." I smile devilishly when she turns back to look at me through her curtain of chocolate hair. Her eyes are so dark that the black and brown looks just like black, and it looks unbelievably sexy._

_Let me paint a picture for you._

_Tori Vega, naked, hot, aroused, your girlfriend, and letting you spank her with a belt._

_Got it?_

_Good, save it; I know I am._

_Deciding to be a bit of a tease I feather my fingers between her legs. Her reaction is immediate, her breath shakes, and her body quivers, hips rocking back toward me. It takes all my willpower to stop myself from tearing her away from the wall to lay my hands and lips all over her body. I inhale slowly and silently, so Tori doesn't get the idea of my façade breaking. The belt snaps down again and Tori makes a noise halfway between a gasp and a gulp, unconsciously moving forward and away._

_"Focus, Tori." I chide, but my voice has no edge or sharpness; it's be replaced by a huskier tone that Tori seems to find all so arousing as I contradict my words with my fingers ghosting on her core again. I can feel the warm wetness, and it just gets wetter and wetter, thicker and thicker._

With a small smile on my face, I shift more comfortably into my seat and drift off with my coffee securely in my hands.

**Tori's POV**

I don't know how long I was out, but when I wake up Jade is next to me and my mom is standing in the carpeted aisle, a look of confusion on her face. Jade blinks lazily at mom, who technically speaking, is an authority figure. And guess what Jade says?

"I wanted a window seat."

**Yeah, yeah I know Tori's point of view was short and so was this chapter****.**** Apologies, once again. Did it at least make you smile?**


	18. First Gift and Backseat Ride

**Ok, this chapter is a hell of a lot better than the last one. Prepare to be smothered by Jori cuteness!**

**Tori's POV**

We were finally off the plane, and my ass feels like it's been on hot coals all morning. Jade, my parents, and I are in the airport lobby waiting for a rental car. Being in an airport, it's loud and raucous, so I'm not exactly psyched. There's a gift shop with postcards of the ocean with palm trees and stuff, but guess what? Not in the mood. Why?

My ass.

I don't mean like 'tell you what, my ass', I mean like my ass as in my ass hurts.

Just trying to clarify.

Jade keeps glancing around, like Cat's going to fly out of the sky, and trust me, that's worse than evil ninjas or The Joker. She starts to lick the bottom of her teeth with aggravation before she struts off into the milling crowd. I groan, rolling my eyes at the godforsaken ceiling. Great, she's probably going to get herself lost or steal coffee from a sensitive married couple. My parents are sitting in the cushioned chairs against the wall. For a while they kept trying to coax me into sitting down with them, Jade snickering the whole time, but I refused.

For a few minutes I just stood there with people walking past me. Occasionally, I shifted my weight to my other leg. I start fiddling with the tag on my suitcase that's standing next to me when a voice in my ear almost sends me five feet in the air.

"Got you something, babe."

It's one of those 3-D scene things where certain people, animals, etc. are held up by a thin metal rod coming from the scenery around them, kinda like a topless merry go round (well that didn't sound inappropriate). The two figures had metal rod embedded in their bodies, but it's still gorgeous all the same. A killer whale and an albino dolphin swim around each other, coral and other undersea things below them.

"The dolphin reminds me of you."

I half expect a sarcastic Jade smile with her smile curved up on one side and a somehow menacing twinkle in her eyes. But she's smiling an actual smile, her teeth show a bit and her eyes are soft pools of blue and green instead of colored ice. "Aww, Jade!"

"Yeah, don't get too mushy; we're out in public."

I take the gift from her hands gingerly, not wanting to drop or scuff it. My fingertips stroke the curves of the dolphin, then flit over the orca whale. I focus more on the killer whale; if I'm the white dolphin then Jade's this, still of the same species, but bigger, stronger, faster, and ok, _maybe _smarter (killer whales are part of the dolphin family in case you didn't know). Dolphins are sweet and protective, killer whales cunning and swift.

"Tori, quit trying to think about stupid biological meanings."

I don't even need to roll my eyes for that one.

"I'm going to get coffee."

Once again, my girlfriend shoves her way into the milling crowd and disappears. I'd say I need to put a leash or tracker on her, but she'd probably cut my hands off with a pair of her scissors just for mentioning it. I look back at my parents, wondering if they had seen the exchange. My mom mouths '_it's pretty' _and my dad just nods. They probably think Jade bought me the gift for bringing her on vacation, which she might have. My fingers poke at the rough exterior of the coral at the root of the scenery. It's red, naturally and I just take the time to feel out each little dip, wondering how long it would take if someone made this by hand. Of course, I wander back the killer whale eventually, sorting similarities between the sea predator and my girlfriend with relative ease.

I see Jade coming my way this time, holding her trademark cup of coffee. She looks more content now with the foam cup in her hand. "They have Starbucks in the Bahamas?" I ask as she comes to stop next to me.

"That's what the label says."

I'm about to say something when my parents starting waving erratically like epileptic children (I think Jade's starting to rub off on me). They motion towards the airplane exit and there's a car waiting out front which turns out to be a mix between a taxi and a fancy minivan. Jade and I wheel our suitcases outside. Much to my surprise, Jade decides to be a gentlewoman and puts my suitcase in the trunk for me. She even lets me in the car first and Jade never lets anyone anywhere inside a door before her. She slides in comfortably next to me, me in the middle seat and Jade in window seat. She closes the soundproof screen between the front and back seat and locks it on our side. I peer at the glass and find out that no one on either side can see anything, which I think isn't very smart on the maker's part, but I'm not complaining.

My dad takes the driver's seat and with a lot of fumbling, manages to get the provided GPS to tell us the right location.

"Turn right."

By now that GPS is seriously getting on my nerves. Despite the separation of the soundproof glass, the sound plays through speakers near our feet. It has that computerized voice that flight attendants have and I don't like it. Jade's sound asleep, head lolling to the side. Her empty coffee cup sits in the cup holder next to her. I tried to sleep too, but I just couldn't keep my eyes closed for more than three seconds.

"Point nine miles to destination."

I grumbled under my breath, pulling my legs underneath me. I slipped an arm between Jade's back and the seat, cuddling her closer to me. Jade mumbles something incoherent in her sleep shifting in place. My mom is just as out as Jade is, and my dad is still working with the GPS. I lay my head on my girlfriend's chest and put my other arm over her stomach. I look up at her pale face. She looks so innocent when she's sleeping without her sharp tongue or knife-like glares to make everyone back off with fear or uncertainty in their eyes. It doesn't take me long to change my mind and wriggle my way up to lay with my cheek against hers. I sigh, my eyes sliding closed in contentment.

I only rest for what hardly seems like a long time, considering that the clock has only skipped forward about twenty-five minutes when I groggily blink my eyes open. My point of view looks different from when before I took my nap, and I realize that I'm in an entirely different position. Jade's arms are hugging me to her in the window seat, my back pressing against the side of the car. I shift a little to wake up my legs, then flicker my eyes up.

"Hey." Jade smiles without showing her teeth and leans down to kiss me slowly. I'm still half asleep so I'm a little slow to make a response, but my one of my hands still slides to her chest, my other wandering under the hem of her dark shirt. I feel her hand lightly push my shoulder. I pull back, though my hands stay still. "We're not having car sex while we're driving around in a public place and your parents are sitting right up there and could stop this car at any second, open the doors, and see us naked."

"That's not what I was thinking about."

"No, just innocent groping, I'm sure."

I yawn a 'whatever' and throw my legs into her lap.

"Hey, these jeans are expensive."

My teeth nibble the lobe of her ear. "Maybe, but I'm _way _better than a pair of jeans."

"At least my jeans are always touching me."

I practically hiss at her and punch her in the shoulder, which probably didn't hurt at all. "If you love your jeans so much then maybe you can sleep with them instead of me."

"Well, they _are _pretty comfortable..."

"Jade..."

"Just kidding." Her hands go up in mock surrender.

"You'd better be."

"Your father and I got a room on the second floor, but they don't have any room left on the third or fourth so Tori, you and Jade have to share a room in the Romance Suite. Those suites are usually pretty spacey; so the both of you probably won't need to sleep anywhere close to each other."

Ah, how convenience strikes. The room is _huge _and when I slide open the balcony door there's a pool outside. So far this vacation is just perfect. Jade arm sneaks around my waist from behind.

"Are you sure you didn't somehow plan this?"

"Are you serious, how could I do that?"

"Well, you asked me to come with you."

Of course, before I can answer Jade has something else to say. "I'm going to unpack." She slaps my backside and the forgotten pain suddenly flares back up.

She turns back and winks at me before sliding in the door.

I should tell Jade that we're not having sex because of her literally whooping my ass, but I don't think I could keep that promise.

**Longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Hey, at least it was a good one, right? So what was your favorite part of this chapter? I'd pick Tori over a pair of jeans any day, wouldn't you?**


	19. Justin Bieber and Silk Robes

**Did you like the last chapter or did it just bore you because it didn't have any sex? Either way I **_**still **_**think that you should review.**

**Jade's POV**

I dropped the coffee bag into my cup, hands working automatically with the practiced routine. I like coffee; it relaxes my mind and it's something I'm used to having daily, so naturally I make sure I always have one. I guess you'd want to know what happened the other night since you seem to be nosy. Well, I had to take a shower to clean off if that's of any help to you. The only thing concealing my body at the moment is my black silk robe from China that my grandmother bought me. No, I'm no Chinese; my grandmother just travels a lot and happens to have a lot of money, okay?

So anyway, I'm feeling like a little bit of sugar this morning so I take three packets of it (it's in my coffee now, in case you haven't figured that out). The soft black material slides pleasantly on my skin as I make my way to the living room and sit on the sofa. Vega's still sleeping so I'll just wait until she's awake. The bed is huge, which is good because Tori and I need a lot of 'space'. It wasn't one of those ridiculous heart-shaped beds which I was more than relieved to find out. It's stupid not romantic if you think about it really. If the sides of the bed slant to a gradual point then doesn't that mean you have _less _room? The whole point of beds is to have some damn space.

I leave the TV off because the last thing I want is to see spontaneous expression of animal love just pop up on the screen when I want to watch a horror movie. I sip more of my coffee. My eyes roam over the suite, taking in what really seems more like a house inside a hotel. Kitchen, living room, dining table, bedroom, bathroom. Pretty classy. The carpets are pretty soft too, even though I'd probably prefer a tile or wooden floor in the bedroom for you know…easier cleaning. Don't worry, Tori and I didn't leave a mess on the carpets we'll just let the maids clean the sheets.

The thoughts of last night bring a smile to my lips as they touch the foam rim of my coffee cup. Silk, top layer bed sheets? Yeah, they're pretty good for _a lot _of things. Don't start thinking that Tori and I are going BDSM, though. We're just not exactly vanilla anymore, let's just put it that way. I left my phone on the table last night so when it lights up with a text message, I lean over and snatch it up.

_How are you and Tori in the Bahamas?_

It's from Beck and Cat apparently decided to send me the same message with slightly different wording, and another sentence starting with 'one time, my brother...'. I skip that part. I text them back that we're doing great and I bought Tori a gift and that we're sharing the Romance Suite with her parents two floors away. And I ask them how their relationship is doing. I send them both the same text because I don't feel like typing two seperate messages and if I don't text Cat back she'll throw and fit that either Beck or I will have to deal with.

Cat's text comes back first. With that much energy she has fingers like lightening.

_Oh my gosh, that's so cute! What did you get her? Make sure you send me a picture and Beck and I are doing great! Have even more fun while you're there! 3 in the friendly way, Cat_

I can't help but give a small, silent laugh at my best friend's antics. At least she knows how to captilize now. Beck's message lights up the screen and just tells me to answer Cat because there's sitting right next to each other.

Typical Cat.

I text her back with an '_I don't know what it is, but I thought it was cute and it reminded me of Tori...can you see the resembalance?'_. I tag the picture along with the message and wait for my phone to light up again.

_That. Is. So. Cute! And the dolphin does remind me of Tori! You should've been like a black shark or something, but the killer whale fits too :)_

Maybe I should text Cat that there's no such thing as black sharks and that dolphins usually try to kill sharks anyway, but...nah...not worth it.

_Where are you and Beck?_

I already know what the answer most likely will be, but I ask anyway.

_In his trailer :) Is Tori asleep?_

Cat's being awfully curious and part of me wonders if she's ever even heard of girl on girl relationship, but then I remember how we 'experimented' with each other when we were younger. Don't have a cow; we never went all the way. Tori's my first, okay?

_Yeah, she's pretty worn out ;)_

I silently laugh inside my mind and gulp down another mouthful of coffee. It's halfway gone now and I'll probably be on my second cup by the time Tori finally decides to wake up.

_I know what you mean ;) Kk, bye Jade!_

I text her back an also slightly blunt goodbye then throw my phone onto the mazagines laid out on the table. Justin Bieber taking a paternity test? What kind of slut wants sex with a guy who still looks twelve, sell his damn hair because he thinks he's cool, and makes a _movie _about himself? Oh, wait he's dating that Gomez girl...well she's a decent actress. Did I mention I hate Justin Bieber? You guys know he wears girl's jeans, right? Ugh, this is making me sick. My foot kicks the mazagine off the table and out of my sight.

"It's not even ten in the morning yet, Jade and you're already hating on something?" I smile as a pair of bare arms encircle my neck from behind. I feel Tori rest her cheek onto my head.

"Yeah, well Justin Bieber can go to hell. He has eight year olds thinking that they're going to get married to him." I grunt. I turn sideways so I can see my girlfriend (naked) better. She pulls her head away and looks at me dissaprovingly.

"It's just merchandise, baby."

I shift in place this time, the silk rubbing my legs. "He's giving kids stupid dreams that won't happen and filling their heads with that dumb idea of making a life out of being a Justin Bieber fan."

She sighs. "Let's just drop it, ok?"

"Ok." I confirm as she climbs onto the couch. She rubs against both me and silk providing a thin layer over my body.

"That's really soft."

I smirk. "Will you be too overwhelmed by two gifts in two days? Because I have a few that you can pick from in my suitcase."

Her brown eyes light up, and my heart beats a little harder. "What colors?" She fiddles with the ties around my waist, rubbing the softness against her infamous cheekbones.

"Red, purple, blue or green."

"I thought you said a few."

"I did."

"What kind of color is the blue one?"

"Bright blue. Like bluejay feathers." Tori ponders for a few moments, and I wait patiently, setting my coffee down on the table.

"Can I have the blue and the purple?"

I let out a geninue laugh. "Don't get greedy, Tori; it's unbecoming of a lady." I tease, flicking the silk tie against her face. She starts to pout. "I'm just kidding; go get them out of my suitcase."

**Yeah, so the readability statistics on the computer keeps telling me my stories are typed at a grade level of 6.4. I'm **_**way **_**smarter than that and I can prove it by writing sex scenes at any given moment of the day ;) C'mon, you guys love my skills…Hey, if this is called 365 Days, then shouldn't I write 365 chapters? Jk, jk. Now that would be a backbreaker right there…**

**So I went downstairs this morning and guess who was on the TV? Justin Bieber...ick...**


	20. Slap Chat

**I don't expect you guys to review every chapter; I just make it known that they're welcome. I apologize for coming off as a nagging hag if that's what it is. If I had more time in my life I would be on fanfic 24/7, but I don't so I type these chapters at night and during class. Sleep is almost something foreign to me with a computer next to my bed that can type, but doesn't have Internet****.**** Half of the questions I ask are kinda rhetorical anyway.**

**Tori's POV**

Jade's been acting really - well, _non-Jade _like since we got here. Maybe this is just who she really is or who she can be. I'm not really sure, is this what she was like with Beck? Tender and watching every step he took? I'm almost afraid to ask her about Beck due to my fear of the Jade at school that I was used to before all…this happened. We've both dived headfirst into this relationship, and at a rest now that Jade has gone out to look at the scenery I wonder if this is all too fast. In less than a year and a half I've fallen in love with my 'tormentor', had sex with her, started currently secretly dating her, and now we're on vacation together. Is this what young love really is? A whirlwind of feelings until you bump to a stop that brings reality crashing down? It makes me wonder how hard we'll both fall, if it comes to that.

Now that Jade's gone I'm lying on the couch alone, clad in the purple silk robe that I picked out of her suitcase. My other choice (the blue one) is hanging over a chair at the dining table. She's been gone for about twenty minutes now and I had been busying myself with the TV and magazines. As I fiddle with a page of a magazine I realize something. I know that I love Jade and I'm positive that she loves me, but neither of us has said it out loud. I don't know, maybe speaking the actual words brings down the feeling of commitment…but haven't we both already made a few? Fuck…I wish Jade hadn't left now; I think better when she's around. The magazine flops onto the table unceremoniously.

I try to think of everything from day one at Hollywood Arts logically. Okay, new girl…me. Jade, best actress, singer, dancer in the school…I basically become a threat, get cold drink poured on my head, Andre tells me I'm special…this obviously has a deeper psychological meaning to it. I know almost nothing about Jade's childhood, but she _does _have a best friend that should know everything, right? I roll off the couch and scoop my phone off kitchen table. Out of all the people to ask for help and I chose Caterina Valentine…the insanity of it all…

"Hey, Cat -"

"Oh my gosh, Tori! Jade didn't do something bad, did she? Or are you calling because of something good? One time my brother got a call -"

"Cat, Cat, listen!" I wait a few seconds to make sure I have her attention, and that she's not crying because my voice came out a little harsh. "Can you tell me anything about Jade's…you know, childhood?"

Silence.

"Cat?"

"Tori," Her voice is that surprising serious I heard that one day at the lunch table, and my mouth opens for a second without any sound coming out of it. "Why are you asking?"

"Well…I - I thought you were her best friend so -"

"I am her best friend." The words snap at me like a whip. Her tone sounds overly defensive, like she's protecting something…Jade. She's protecting Jade. A few awkward moments of nothing stretch out, mostly due to my not being able to form a coherent word at the moment. "I've always been her best friend and I always will be, Tori. Nothing can change that." Another pause. I can tell she's thinking and I close my mouth. "She…she didn't say that she wanted that to change, did she?" Her voice adopts a quiet, hurt tone that sounds more like the Cat I'm used to.

"No, no she didn't." I pratically blurt the words in attempt to keep Cat from becoming upset. "I - I just - Cat, what happened to Jade? Someone just doesn't turn all dark for no reason." Not that I'm saying I don't like the Jade I'm with at the moment. It's just...any person who's not shallow can see that something _happened _and it wasn't something good. If Jade and I are going to date we need to know each other better (besides how well we do in bed).

"It's not something I can just talk about, Tori. You either need to ask Jade about it yourself or ask her if it's ok for us to talk about it." Another pause stretches out and I wait patiently. "Is Jade with you now?"

"No; she left a while ago to take a look at the scenery. I was still a little tired so I stayed behind."

"Ok...you know what, Tori? Don't worry about; I'll deal with it."

"Deal with what?"

"I'll talk to Jade about you wanting to know so you guys can talk about it, ok?"

"Cat - wait -"

"Ok, bye, Tori!"

_Fuck..._I thought staring at my phone.

**Ah! Thanksgiving; over 20,000 readers for this month, half a hundred reviews…damn, I have to celebrate about this! (And to top it all off I had an awesome day in normal life too). I am the only who who's noticed that Tori is the only (important) Victorious girl who hasn't said she has psychological problems and no one has said that she has? Cat said her hair color had nothing to w/ her psychological problems and in "Jade Gets Crushed" Tori told Andre that Jade has deep psychological problems (in a comedic sense, hence the comedy show)**


	21. Guardian Angel

**Jade's POV**

So I'd been driving around for over half an hour trying to find another way to impress Tori for today despite the silk robes. Lately, I've been noticing how often I drop the 'Vega' and replace it with 'Tori'. Within the short time span we've had together the girl's been able to change my complete mindset on her. I drive down to a white, sandy beach off the road, plowing through some of the greenery to hide our no-so-bad rental car away from prying eyes. The headlights flash as the locks in the door clunk shut. My bare feet sink soft imprints in the cool sand as I make my way down to the water. The sun is almost above the horizon, but not quite. The orange and blue bleed together beautifully. I sigh, this would be even more perfect if Tori were here...

Speaking of the reason why I came down here so early...I tap the power button on the camera that I brought with me and the screen lights up with a few seconds time. If I'd had the time I would've packed my dad's more expensive camera that you could set to take a picture every how ever many seconds. But my handheld will have to do. I'm wearing black blouse that hangs off on one color and faded jeans. I take a few shots of myself (face only of course) with the sluggish sun in the background.

Then I pray that no one is watching and quickly shed my blouse and jeans. At least seven or eight different photos of me in my bra and underwear (I hate that other word) in various poses from various angles are now saved on my digital camera. I slide back into my jeans, and right when I pick my blouse off the ground and shake sand off it I wonder if the Bahama officials would pull me over for driving without a shirt. What? I'm just curious. It's not _technically _public nudity...not in my sense anyway. Nah...Bahama police would be a time consuming take away from my gorgeous girlfriend waiting back in our Romance Suite. As far as I know, we're all going to be here for about two weeks.

Two weeks is fourteen days and that's plenty of time to do whatever comes to mind to two teenage lesbians in a room together. I get back into the car and start driving at an acceptable pace back to the hotel.

My pearphone vibrates in my jeans (I didn't bring my bag).

_Tori asked me about your past._

My grip tightens to a dangerous point on the communication device. Did I do something bad that made her want to know? She flips me upside down and makes the blood rush to my head, but makes it pleasant like when you stand up and spin really fast, just once and you sit back down with a smile on your face and a laugh coming out your throat.

Cat and I used to do that.

And then my thoughts jump, to when we were kids, both Cat and I, in elementary school we'd spin outside on the playground until we couldn't stand anymore, laughing so hard we rolled on the ground.

Not anymore.

I'm not that Jade with the smile anymore (most of the time), the one spinning on the playground. I've changed - no, warped, morphed into a different Jade. Such a different Jade I can't even see how the two are connected, used to be the same person. Happy Jade...she was just so doe-eyed and happy.

I used to be carefree and just as loving as Cat because back then I was pure and untainted, the horrors of reality and cruelty held back by the barrier of innocent youth. I laughed my way down the hallways, skipped to lunch, and pushed other people on the swings.

Sometimes, as much as I hate to admit it, I miss my past, the old me.

Sometimes it hurts to remember the old me, happy Jade. Before I even thought of wearing black and took an interest in all things dark. Before I had these faded scars on my wrists that mangle me inside and out, but the healed skin is always nothing to the mental and emotional scars, still bottomless, gaping wounds that struggle to close futilely. The blackness threaded through me in thin lines, and before long the threads grew into vines, vines into branches that grew roots ingrained too deep in me to wrench out by the time I bothered to notice that they were there.

I was a white canvas, streaked and painted black.

The blackness stuck to me, there was nothing I could do to get it off. At first I didn't even notice that I was different, changing while Cat stayed the same; a child in the growing body of a near adult. Light started to remind me of happiness when all I wanted was the comfort of the night that swallowed everything whole; if it can't see you, it can't hurt you. But I still built walls around me anyway, in the form of sharp words, barbed taunts, and cruel smiles. When people think you hit harder than them then they won't hit you in the first place. It was a lesson I learned quickly; from my yearning to be nothing but alone and hear no voice but my own. I even blocked out my mother and father, their voices used to be the sharpened spears that warningly poked into my spine to keep me sitting straight up, a pretty little statue for everyone to see and admire.

I learned and grew to hate it.

I knew I was a person, I walked on two legs and breathed for a reason. So when my parents treated me more like a high-priced show dog than their child, it was a rude awakening for me. I realized what it had really been. They'd dressed me up, prodded me in their preferred direction until I became old enough to follow spoken commands. But now their docile little puppy has turned feral, into a big black wolf, snarling and snapping to keep from being groomed and preened, collared and restrained, caged and muzzled.

They deserve it.

My parents deserve to be pushed away, to be hurt - no they could never be hurt because they don't feel - to know that their precious showcase item has developed a mind of its own and is running away and turning into something else. Their little flesh and blood trophy is turning into something that has some expression, a meaning deeper than money or political power. I'm going to make my name mean something to the world one day, make everyone listen to my story. I know deep inside that I want to help and heal, not cut and destroy. My past lingers to my present and maybe it will make me a better person in the long run.

Or maybe Tori will.

I've said this before and if you don't want to hear again, well then, too bad. At first I didn't know that I loved her, the sweet brunette with the chocolate eyes. She sang like an angel, was kind with every word that came out of her mouth and slipped past her lips. Maybe, when I think about it, maybe I hated Tori at first because if I had stayed like I was before I would be like her. Not completely full of innocence like Cat, but close enough. Maybe I would have been nicer, maybe I wouldn't have turned cold and kept secrets.

I'm Jadelyn West, scarred and corrupted, burned, bruised, bleeding out slowly from old wounds.

Tori Vega is my guardian angel, my guider, my healer, and my lover.

And now I have to tell her about my past.

**Has anyone else been somewhere with white sand? I have. At first I thought white sand was fake, but it's real :)**

**So...how was Black Friday?**


	22. Not So Helpful Chat With Robbie

**I really have **_**no **_**idea what's up with all the short chapters, and it's getting on my nerves. So from now on...minimum of at least 1000 words to each chapter unless Liz Gillies, Victoria or Ariana decide they want to spend time with me in one way or the other...how ever that translates to you...**

**I decided to upload this early, cause someone asked you know? It's like 1 AM, but who cares?**

**Tori's POV**

I can't believe Cat would just tell Jade like that. I tried calling the crazy redhead I decided to be friends with, but she wouldn't pick up or answer my texts. I mean if something bad happened to someone you were dating wouldn't you want to save them the pain of telling the story themself? Yeah, I'm worried about Jade's feelings not mine. Jade's come to me more than once, crying and broken. Granted, most of them had to do with Beck. The most my girlfriend ever tells about her past is some tidbits of disturbing information. Y'know, her favorite toy was apparently a hammer, her grandfather's nose got blown off, that kind of stuff. Beck, Andre, and even Robbie have told me that Jade and Cat were best friends even with their polar opposite personalities. Robbie told me that he, Cat and Jade used to have the same kindergarten class. But I don't have Robbie's number in my phone...wait - video chat on TheSlap, duh.

I'm properly clothed now because it would have been weird to be lying around almost naked all day as much as that would please Jade. I pull my laptop out of my backpack (yeah, I brought a suitcase too) and boot it up, waiting impatiently for my desktop to load. According to the website, Robbie's logged on. I send him a video chat invite with an 'it's urgent' tag. I turn my webcam on as soon as 'Your request has been accepted' pops up on the screen. Robbie and Rex appear on my screen.

"Hi, Tori."

"What up, girl?" My eyes roll at the talking puppet.

"What's so urgent?"

A lump suddenly smacks into the middle of my throat. "I - I -" I clench my jaw, and painfully swallow. "Well - Jade - me -"

"You and Jade what?" Robbie's brow arches and Rex clacks his plastic lips together.

"You and Jade went to school together, right?" I blurt it out like that's what I shouldn't be saying.

"Yeah, me, Jade, and Cat."

"What was she like?"

"Oh, well Cat -"

"No, not Cat."

"Wait," Robbie holds up his free hand. "You want to know something about Jade?" There's disbelief practically written all over his face. "Are you trying to get back at her for something?"

"Did she put shrimp in your bra again?" Rex prods.

"No." I nervously tuck my hair behind my ear. I'm not sure how Jade would feel about Robbie knowing anything; I need to be careful unless I wanted to spill something that Rex could spread from here to Northridge. "I was thinking -"

"Like we didn't know that." If I could I'd punch that talking hunk of plastic through the screen...

"Just listen!" I snap at Rex, catching Robbie off guard and making him flinch away from the camera momentarily. "It's complicated, but I _need _to know about Jade before she was all...you know, Jade."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." What a hilarious pun. "Jade's mean to you, you try to be nice to her for months and she's _still _mean, and now you want to know about her past?"

"Uh - yeah, that's basically it."

"O...k. What do you want to know?"

Finally, we're getting somewhere. "I'll ask you what I did the first time: What was she like?"

He shrugs, gray cardigan loose on his thin shoulders. "Like any normal kid, I guess. Just a bit rougher, y'know, pushy. She didn't really start to change until around the fifth or sixth grade. She started wearing darker colors, say meaner things. She started wearing long sleeves more often." It sounds like a hint that I can't really focus on right now, not because I don't care, but because I need more.

Hearing that Jade was a 'normal kid' wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but ok. "Did anything stay the same?"

"Her friendship with Cat did. They're both really protective of each other." Yeah, coulda guessed that on my own, Shapiro.

My phone vibrating on the table almost makes me jump out of my seat. I quickly snatch it into my hands.

_Hey, babe. Be back soon. We need to talk._

I chew the inside of my cheek. Cat told her. I'm not sure if this is good or bad.

"Hello, earth to Tori?" Robbie's hand waves. "Who's it from?"

"Uh - no one. Hey, Robbie gotta go, ok? Bye." I exit out of the video chat without waiting for a reply and shut down the laptop. I didn't get as near as much information as I hoped from that. Okay, girlfriend that supposedly has psychological problems wants to talk. No biggie, right? If I can sing in front of over a hundred people then I can handle my own girlfriend. Oh, who am kidding? I'm dating Jadelyn fucking West. No one can handle that girl; it's like trying to catch lightening in a bottle. Worry starts to urge me to do something and I start pacing through the rooms in the suite. I consider texting her back, but eventually decide against it. Frustrated, I run my hands through my hair with something like a growl. My brain is trying to think of things to say when she shows up at the door, but the thoughts are like leaves in the autumn wind; whisking away before I've had a good look.

Dark and likes scissors, likes long sleeves…no, no Jade couldn't have been a cutter…could she? It makes sense, but I don't want it to be true, if only to ease my uneven breathing at the moment. I almost trip over my own feet to answer the quick rap of knuckles against the wooden door. My girlfriend stands there with an expression on her face that either means 'trust me' or 'fuck off' and I'm not sure which is worse.

**P.S.**

**My break is over tomorrow :( Updates will quit coming at the speed of lightening...by the way, I've got some Victorious oneshots up, if you're interested**


	23. We're Working Out

**I would have uploaded this sooner, but my dad came in and told me 3 AM means you should be asleep *eyeroll*. So he exited out of the original chapter without saving, then turned the computer off…so yeah. Last lightening update you guys …lol maybe I should quit leaving you people with cliffhangers, but aren't I good at those?**

**Tori's POV**

"Is something wrong?" Cliché, but it's all I got. She just stays frozen for just a millisecond before her shoulders rise and fall as she lets out a heavy exhale. She walks in, gently brushing past me without making eye contact. She places her small, but expensive handheld camera on top of the microwave along with her phone, then turns to face me.

I shift uncomfortably in place, not sure of what I'm supposed to say. "Um…"

"Why do you want to know?" Her voice sounds strained and my eyes dart up to look at her face. Her brows are pointing down a little and her jaw is set tighter than usual. Once again, I fail to make proper words come out of my mouth, so Jade takes the liberty of speaking. "Cat told me you asked about my past." The last word is spit out with venom.

"I just - Jade, we're dating and we've been headfirst in this whole thing. Shouldn't we know more about each other?" I'm almost begging her to understand that I'm trying to be caring, not hurt her in any way. Anyone with a brain knows that your past can be the most horrifying thing to face in the present. Human minds aren't computers; you can't just switch them on and off, delete the data that you don't want, alter the files so that they're the way you like them to be. And the sad thing is, when we're children we don't understand enough to try and not make mistakes, not hurt other people's feelings, stop and think about life before your eighteen years are up and you wish you'd done more, meant more.

Her hands twist in highlighted hair. "Tori, it's not important what happened in the past okay?"

"So if we decided to break up it wouldn't matter that we've had sex?" I counter and the fire quickly reignites in Jade's emerald eyes.

"Of course that matters." Jade hisses, the sudden loudness of her voice startling me. "If this is going work -"

"It _is_ working, Jade. And if you want it to keep working you can't keep not telling me things." When she doesn't make any sort of movement I step closer to her and tease her hands from her hair. My thumbs trace circles on the back of her hands. I duck my head, trying to catch her green eyes. Jade may be the impermeable fortress when there are other people around, but with me she's little more that a sharp-tongued wolf with legs that wobble when no one else is looking. Does me making Jade weak count as a good thing? Yes and no.

She shakes her head, more to herself than me. "I don't want you to think I'm a freak." My fingers freeze.

"Jade, I wouldn't be with you if I thought something like that."

Her hands slip out of mine and she starts to pull her sleeves up. I start to ask what she's doing, but she ignores me. "Look."

Jade's arm is a milky white, and I scrutinize it thoroughly before I see strips of skin that barely contrast in color on her wrist. They're scars, faded scars. I look at her other wrist and see the same thing. "Jade…"

"Don't fucking pity me, Vega." Her arms wrench away, and she yanks her sleeves back down. The use of my surname brings a tight feeling to my throat. "I've been doing it for years and look -" Sarcasm leeches into her voice like water down a drain. "- I'm still alive. Don't even bother telling me it's not healthy and I need help, because I know."

"Have you tried to get help?" I ask softly.

"Cat's been all the help I need for awhile." She says curtly. "She's not as stupid as she seems."

I want to tell her that what she just told me not to; tell her that she's hurting herself and needs to see an adult with a better understanding of this tangled web of psychological issues that stick, and eventually sting. Instead, I pull her into a hug and stretch up to kiss her tenderly. Her arms hesitantly curl loosely around me. I try to tell her 'I'm sorry' with my lips and after a few seconds she seems to understand that and one of her hands grips a handful of my hair. I stroke her black hair while I kiss her, letting her know that this isn't spur of the moment lust. I almost have to use force to let my lips pull back.

Our foreheads rest against each other, our hair mixing together to make a curtain of brunette and highlights. "I'm sorry." I look at Jade's face and see tears welling.

"You don't have to be." I tell her as she lets out a heartbreaking sob and falls deeper into my arms. "You have nothing to be sorry about."I murmur against her shoulder. Jade may have not blurted out her life story to me, but it's more than enough for now to break one barrier in the obstacle course between us. And as we stand in the comforting silence I realize that our fate may lie more in the hands of a certain redhead than our own.

**Proof of Liz as an amazing singer: .com/watch?v=MsWtTwS8848**


	24. Talks In Bed

**First off, I want to give a special shout out to Jakarie for almost always being the first to review and show support 3 3 3, if you ever want a certain one-shot or anything just tell me**

**Lots of love to the rest of you too :)**

**See what I mean when I say it takes longer to update?**

**Tori's POV**

Jade's story was a long one, and I swallowed back my pity and tears for her sake. She was more shattered than I thought possible. I needed to be rock in this relationship, just like Cat was - is - the rock in their friendship. My seemingly light-hearted friend had been shouldering the weight of Jade's problems along with her own from the beginning before I clumsily stumbled my way to Hollywood Arts. According to Jade, Cat's been through more than just a few rough spots in her what I assumed, innocent life. She uses special cosmetics to hide the scars on her ribs until they grow dark enough to blend in. When she starts to cry she holds down on her pressure point until the pain refocuses her mind. There's a lot that I need to know and a lot that I need to learn. Both fortunately and coincidentally for Cat, Lane is a friend of her father's and apparently Cat and the school therapist have a deal to keep the scars a secret, but only if Cat agrees to have therapy sessions with him three times a week. I tried to ask Jade why she hasn't tried the same thing, but she might as well have spat in my face because she answered with, "Cat's a lot less fucked up than I am."

So right now we're lying on the bed, Jade's tears and anger spent, for once her head lies on my chest and not the other way around. For a while now we've just been taking comfort in the silence, Jade gradually remolding herself, me absorbing what I'd been told. I could fill a journal with everything she just told me...but she would beat me with my own fists for writing down a single word.

"Tori?" Her voice sounds like she's just walked ten miles in the Sahara without water. Okay, _slight _exaggeration...

"Hm?" I snuggle my cheek against her black hair. It's soft, and it reminds me of silk.

"Why do you love me? I was mean to you on your first day and poured a cold drink all over your head."

I'm not sure whether to laugh or wince at the memory. I still remember the feeling of the cold liquid soaking through my shirt, raising goose bumps on my neck. I remember running out into the hallway, hot tears of confusion, anger, and embarrassment burning in my eyes.

"Well, I kinda was all over your boyfriend." My tone is light, but Jade shifts against me and then I'm looking down into twin emerald pools of light that shift their shades of green the longer you look.

"Beck and I weren't really dating."

"I - wait - what?" Jade West never ceases to amaze, or shock me. "But everyone said - two years, Jade!"

For the first time I see her wince, just a bit. "Beck was covering for me because he's like my brother; he didn't mind. Cat eventually figured it out."

My body feels stiff with shock, and I have to keep opening and closing my mouth and release more than enough incoherent syllables before I can make another sentence out of the jumbled words in my brain. "Robbie and Andre?"

"Meh."

"So both Beck and Cat were ok with it?"

"Beck only got impatient because he started eye-fucking Cat."

"So you and Beck...you never really _did _anything, did you?"

Jade scoffs. "No, besides kissing in the hallway to make you jealous. Whenever we went on dates it was just two friends hanging out."

"You were doing that to make me jealous?" The nerve of that girl sometimes...

"Cat helped too; kissing your ex in the hallway and all. Made you feel left out. She did kind of like him though, which is why she punched you in the nose."

"She punches hard for bunny-loving teenager." Ugh...I went to the hospital for that...I was beyond surprised that she didn't break it.

"Yup. And you're definitely not the first or last to figure that out."

I figuratively perk up with curiosity. "Has she ever hit you before?"

Jade looks at me like I just asked her if Cat liked barracuda. "Trust me; Cat knows better than to lay a finger on me with a bad intention in that head of hers."

"Okay..."

Jade sighs and slips her arms around me, pulling my body against hers as she rolls to her side. "What have your parents been up to?"

"Random much?"

I let out an embarrassing squeak when her knee grinds against my core before the pressure is gone, leaving a whisper of a tingle. "Your parents haven't bothered us at all. I just want to know what they're up to. Like if their 'bonding' or whatever." To be completely honest, I had no idea what my parents have been doing. I know we're separated by two floors and usually my mom will text me unless she's really busy - oh god...

"I don't want to think about it." The words come out in one long mumble and I can almost see Jade straining her ears.

"What, you don't want to think about your dad's -"

"For the love of God, Jade, I'm a fucking lesbian for a goddamn reason!"

Smooth, Tori. _Real _smooth.


	25. Slap Chat With Cat

**These days are flying by too fast…I don't think I can express my love for Jakarie or LizGillies (the one who reads my stories) enough. You two are my most consistent reviewers and I love you both :) **

**Jade's POV**

The talk that I had with Tori was the most relieving emotional release I've ever had. Tori and I haven't even dated a year and I've already spilled more to her than Beck. Cat's an exception; she's always been. She was a less intimate version of my Tori before the real thing came around. …My Tori, that's what I call and think of her now. I'm definitely overprotective of her because we went to the mall yesterday and some douchebag ran into her. When she bent down to get the things she had bought off the floor I kicked the guy in the knee and slapped him in the face. I'm more emotionally vulnerable around her too, but only if she says something to me or someone says something that has to do with her. I wouldn't say that I've "changed" more like...adjusted to the new person in my life. I don't know, it was like I was a loose screw; on the ground and pricking the people that stepped on me or got too close. Cat's been the person to pick me up and hold me away from the floor, but Tori's trying to screw me back into the wall where I'm steady and safe.

...Oh, for the love of - I'm lying here thinking about damn screws...

I mutter something like, _fuck you, Bob the Builder'_, and roll over on the bed to lay my head on Tori's shoulder. She looks so...serene when she's asleep. Her head is turned to the side and her brown hair pillows around her head. Her lashes remind me of those tiny, down feathers that come off birds. And, ah, of course her famous cheekbones...I crane my neck and give one of them a soft peck. We both wore our robes to sleep yesterday, after a long afternoon of talk and dinner. Neither of us had bothered to tie them at the waist though, so as far as I'm concerned, we're both naked. So Tori and I are lying here on the bed naked, and I'm the only one awake. I'm partially tempted to stay here with her (plus the blue robe makes her look adorable) and partially tempted to get up for my morning coffee. Tori, coffee, Tori, coffee, Tori, coff - nah, Tori.

I throw a bare leg over her stomach, wriggling closer. I start to hum to myself, and it takes me a little while to realize that I'm humming _Make It Shine. _My pearphone makes a sound; new text message. Stupid people, texting me in the morning, trying to lay here with my girlfriend...

I snatch the thing off the nightstand on my side of the bed. I swear to God...oh, wait; it's Cat...

_Did you talk to Tori? 0_o_

Don't ask me what's up with the weird face, cause I have no idea. _Some. _I text her back.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_She knows about everything I could remember at that moment in time._

_Kk, then. Can we vid chat on TheSlap real quick? Please?_

_Ok._

Trust me when I say I _very _relunctantly rolled out of bed and to the kitchen counter where my laptop was. Tori and I had each brought our own seperate laptops, so yeah. Granted, mine's more expensive looking and hers just has a purple design cover to hide its dingyness. I mentally add getting Tori a laptop to my not so full list of things to do today. I log onto my computer and go for my coffee while it's loading. Ha, I got Tori and the coffee...sort of. My password used to be _O Negative,_ but now it's simply 'Victoria Vega' and if you ever tell her that I'll rip you open and make your grandma a sweater made from your bloody entrails. By the way, I am the only one who's noticed how my name and Tori's has the same number of letters when our names are shortened? Yes? Forget you people...

I wait for the Internet brower to load while I stir my coffee. I pull up TheSlap on my screen, and as soon as it's there Cat's invite pops up with the subject of 'Hi, hi!' giving me a reason for my first eyeroll of the day. I click the accept button and wait a few seconds for the webcams to connect.

"Hi, Jade!"

"Hey, Cat." I say with a lot less pep, but it's still good to see her, not

"Did the talk go ok?" Her brows furrow a bit, and I can see her fiddling with her hands. Yes, I just used the word, 'fiddling'.

"Yeah, I feel better now that she knows."

"You should; talking about your problems with someone you care about is supposed to make you happy." Her eyes flick away from me on the screen before reconnecting again. "Do you feel happy, Jade?"

I let myself smile, geninuely so she knows I'm not just trying to shake her off. "Yeah, yeah I am. Thanks, Cat." She's one of those people that can almost feel your emotions, sure it's weird, but it's good to have a close friend that can read you like that.

"You're welcome." She says and now her voice sounds normal, not high-pitched. The reason Cat makes herself happy - or sound like it - all the time is because it's the only emotion she can control. Cat channels all of her constantly changing emotions into one, and it makes her an exploding ball of redheaded sunshine. She's working on that with Lane. He's figured that part of it has just become her personality, but some of it is forced and Cat knows other emotions like she knows math problems (and that's not very well). Last time I asked her and Lane are working on fear.

"How about you? Are you okay?"

She nods. "Yeah."

There are only three people on this not really green Earth that I will express my concern for. Cat, Beck, and Tori. They all have a piece of me with them and I have a piece of them with me. Sure, most of it's Tori now...but you know...

"Jade?"

"Hm?"

"Your robe's untied."

**So...who watched "A Christmas Tori"?**


	26. Dark Thoughts and Beach Day

**Shoutout to yaycamileteyay: You seem to be quite the happy camper, lol**

**Tori's POV**

This vacation is going by slowly, not that I'm complaining. We haven't even been here for five days yet, but it feels like forever. I don't know what's up with my parents being practically beamed off the face of the Earth, but ok. As long as Jade and I can do our thing. Yesterday was one of the best days we've ever spent together; shopping, sightseeing, pictures. Did I mention that Jade apparently took naked and almost naked photos of herself by the beach? Well, she did. Part of me freaked out about the whole 'public nudity' thing or maybe I was just jealous with the thought of someone ogling her while she was taking those pictures...So anyway, we held each other's hands freely and kissed in public because frankly neither of us care if anyone sees since no one knows us here. We went to a fancy restaurant (apparently Jade is intent on spoiling me with her somehow endless flow of money) with a beach right outside. When we finished eating we walked down the beach barefoot and I jumped into her arms and kissed her in front of the rest of the people on the beach, in front of the people looking outside the restaurant windows. It feels so good to just be so open with her in public like that. No secrets, no cringing in fear, hiding from invisible enemies.

I want to be able to go to Hollywood Arts and walk in the door with Jade holding my hand and a smile on my face. I want to be able to kiss her against the lockers like other couples do in the hallway and scarcely get a second glance because people think it's normal. I want say my name is Victoria Vega, I'm dating Jadelyn West and we're madly in love. I'm not sure if Jade wants the same though. She had so many secrets that she'd kept for so long...how much of a difference does one more make? If all those secrets put together weren't big enough to let more than Beck, Cat and I know then how are we supposed to tell the whole world? Like I've said before, Jade's more insecure than you think she is. We've had our hours of heartfelt talking and comforting with sadness hanging over the both of us like a dark cloud, and today all I want to do is make her feel happy and loved (even though she bought me a new laptop and that kind of switched things around for a second. My old laptop wasn't _that _dingy).

I know that she doesn't have a specific favorite anything, except maybe scissors. It all depends what mood that she's in which I'm still not a master at deciphering yet. Right now we're walking down a trail lined with palm trees and white sand shifting underneath our feet (we both agreed that shoes of any kind were kind of pointless here). We're going for our second day at the beach and it's getting late, so most of the people are on larger beaches where they can see the sunset better. I honestly don't know what wrong with this beach; just because it's the smallest one here doesn't mean it's still not huge. The only company we have are a flock of seagulls and two random Mexican kids about to pack up and leave. Jade's hand slips out of mine and I'm pretty sure it's because if those two kids see us holding hands then they might stick around to see if they can catch any action, and Jade and I like our privacy.

We make our way to spot further down along the beach at a leisurely place. I kick my feet in the sand as I walk, enjoying the feeling of the tiny grains slipping through my toes. I feel an arm secure itself around my waist. We're alone now and it feels like a snake's coiled itself around my stomach, squeezing with anticipation. Before another thought can wander across my mind Jade's scooping me up in her arms and twirling in a circle. I laugh wildly with my hair flying and slapping my face. I feel Jade's knees give way. We make a heavy imprint in the sand when we land. My laughter just gets harder and I'm laying on my back, laughing at the sun, happiness coursing through me like a river. We have sand sticking to our back and in our hair now, but we can both shower when we get back to the hotel… My head turns to look at Jade.

There's genuine laughter and smiles coming from her. Right now she looks nothing like the tough girl that Hollywood Arts makes her out to be. She looks like any normal teenager. Like nothing happened. The happy sounds die slowly in my throat as my thoughts wander darkly. Was she like this all the time before she met me? Who changed her to be that scissor-loving girl that everyone flinched away from in high school? Jade told me everything that she could remember, but there's only so much you can tell someone about your life in a day. Another question darts across my mind that makes me cringe. Is she on medication? I didn't see anything in her suitcase, but it had a lot of pockets and come on; this is Jade West we're talking about. She hides scissors in her clothes.

Cat.

Cat held the answers to everything that I knew Jade wouldn't or couldn't answer. Cat was the one Jade always ran to; Jade told me herself. So weren't there nights when Jade was crying her eyes out and pouring out everything - real emotions - to Cat?

_"She's not as bright and happy as she seems."_

That's what Jade told me. She told me if Cat was really that person, constantly happy and never seeing the negative, then they wouldn't have stayed friends very long. Jade would have split, or as she put it: "Thrown her happy ass out the window". Now I know Cat needs to be our 'Dr. Phil'. I'm not positive how much stress she can handle since I don't know much about Cat - well, not the important things anyway. She's spent more time with Jade than I have too, in the critical points of her life.

"Hey."

Jade's looking at me, brows arching slightly in concern and the smile faded from her lips. "You all right?"

A pain stabs sharp in my chest. I force a smile. "Of course I am. I'm here with you." I roll onto my side and throw a leg over her body, tucking my arm underneath her shoulders.

"Ok." I'm not sure if she believes me or not; we're both actresses for a reason. But I push away the onslaught of darkness that threatens to consume our happy moment. Without warning, I spin away from Jade and onto my feet. My jeans land at my ankles and my shirt follows. We're in the Bahamas; we're almost always wearing swimming gear and lugging along towels in the car.

"Race you to the water!"

I hear her shout "Cheater!" at me as my feet dig into the sand and propel me forward. I stop running when the water is mid-thigh, making the water swirl around at my legs when I turn to see Jade throw her shirt over her shoulder. I let her splash a short distance towards me before I head for the deeper water.

We spend the rest of the day splashing with each other in the ocean, the sun setting behind us.

**Just letting you guys know I've put an important message on my profile that I don't have time to type here so go check it**

**I hate how the end of this chapter sounds like a story ending…**


	27. Cat's Close Eye

**I can't stop watching "A Christmas Tori"; I almost choke and have a heart attack at the amount of Jori-ness in that episode!**

**Jade's POV**

I promised Cat that I'd text her at least every day and video chat on TheSlap if I had any spare time. I honestly don't know why, but she's been more persistent than usual lately. Almost like someone told her to watch me. But maybe she's just curious; y'know, being Cat. So redheads aside, my day at the beach yesterday was amazing if nothing else. Being completely happy and with Tori was more than enough for me to ignore the fact that we were playing in an ocean either full of fish poop or industrial toxic waste (if you think about it nothing in this world is really clean so you germophobes are just wasting your time). As much as I enjoyed being smothered by love from my girlfriend yesterday I don't want Tori to focus on just spoiling me. Well - I do want her to focus on me in general of course and God help her if I ever see her look at another girl. It's just that this is supposed to be a vacation and I don't want her thinking that she has to wear herself out for the duration of this getaway just to deliver a message that I already know by heart.

But...Tori's a worrier. It's pretty obvious and if you haven't noticed it by now then wipe that shit away from your face because that probably means you haven't noticed me either. One day that girl will work herself down into the ground, I swear. Be it by one of Sikowitz's crazy assignments or her losing her glasses when they're sitting on the kitchen counter. She needs to kick back a little. And by kick back a little I mean doing the big nasty again.

Ok, if you're a saint or anything I probably sound totally unconcerned about our problems to you.

Suck it up, you dickhead.

As far as your opinion goes, I also have my own so I have the right to think you're an idiot. Surprise? No, I think your mother should've told you that by now. I'm not being insensitive or anything; I just don't want us to keep this 'secrets of the past thing' ruining the vacation we're on. Tori's probably going crazy and trying to wrap the whole thing around her brain. Stuff like this is complicated; it's not like one of Cat's stupid games where she makes up dumb words like 'fuckshit' and 'beerbottom'. You can't just randomly string and throw things together. They have to connect at their own pace and time. Now is not the time.

Just sayin'.

As much as I hated it, I left Tori at the mall because of her insistence for me to take a nap when I was nowhere near tired at all. I don't like the idea of my too-nice-to-strangers girlfriend wandering around a mall full of foreign people that have a chance at looking attractive. So as of right now, I'm agitated and pacing everywhere. If the laws of nature allowed it I'd be walking over the walls and ceiling too. Okay, so maybe I'm overdoing it a bit, but like I said before; I'm not tired. So my brain is fully functioning and thinking complicated thoughts, scenarios, etc. Damn it, I need to talk to someone.

I snatch up my pearphone and text Cat to get onto TheSlap. My computer is already starting up before I'm even halfway through with the text. I wait impatiently for the 'Loading Your Desktop' screen to fade away.

The door suddenly clicks open and my entire body swivels toward the sound.

What. The. Fuck.

Some random guy and another chick freeze in the doorframe at the sight of me. It might have to do with the fact that apparently the idiot receptionist didn't mention that this room was already taken or that I'm only in my robe and I have more than a little cleavage showing.

"I - um - wrong room, sorry." The guy blurts and then the door shuts again. I like to think that it's my charm that made him nervous. Don't even ask me about the whole robe thing; I can't help it if I don't like to wear clothes in whatever place I'm residing in at the current time.

"Whatever." I say to the closed door. Cat's invite is up on the screen. I click it with a tap of my finger.

The shock of red hair appears on the screen. "Hey, Jade. What's up?" I know she's not in Beck's trailer because Beck doesn't have unicorns in his room with a pink bed and mustache pigs.

"Tori made me leave her at the mall and now I'm bored."

Cat knows me well enough to know that that means I'm either annoyed or worried. Always an open book to her I was. "She probably just wants to get you something special."

"Well, she already gave me her virginity." I mutter, more to myself than Cat.

"Jade!"

"What? It's true!"

"Well, you didn't have to say it out loud!" She says sternly.

"What, you and Beck haven't had sex yet?"

She glares at me, but being Cat Valentine doesn't do a whole lot for your intimidation factor. "We're trying to take it slow."

"And hard." I chime in.

"_Jade._" By now my agitation is gone, caught up in the conversation and I'm smiling at my jokes.

"Alright, I'll quit." I say with a smirk plastered onto my face. My phone vibrates on the table.

_Almost back at the hotel. Love you. 3 -Tori_

How persistent.

"Tori's on the way back." I tell Cat.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Actually, Cat. I was planning on some 'special' time with Tori." I air quote with my fingers. "Y'know -" I cough. "- have sex."

"Don't be a gank, Jade." She says with a roll of her cocoa eyes and disappears from my screen. I'm laughing to myself now, stress relieved. I decide to wait for Tori in the bedroom and I stand next to the door, wanting to catch her by surprise.

A little while later the door clicks open again. Part of me is thinking if it's that random guy and his girlfriend again I'm going to beat them down on the carpet. But the melodic voice that floats to my ears reassures me. "Jade?"

I love the way she says my name; it just rolls off her tongue so well.

"Jade?"

I hear her set her bags down and feet patter in my direction. The second she's through the doorframe I'm pushing her onto the bed, lips moving over her skin. Her hands go automatically in the waves of my waves, gripping the silken locks in her hands as I lick and suck at her neck. Her shirt and bra comes off in the midst of all this somehow. I undo my robe with one hand, leaving myself bare. With a quick flick of my wrist the silk tie slips away from my waist. I take Tori's forearms and push back gently until her hands unclench from my hair.

I stripe the black silk over her throat and look at the sight underneath me. Bet Washington didn't have this in mind when he was thinking about a free country. "Don't you look sexy." I growl, pulling the silk away from her neck. I take both her hands and Tori doesn't even blink when she's tied to the bedpost by what's supposed to be holding my robe together. My right hand runs up and down the length of her body before stopping at her hip, the other playing with her sensitive breasts. She's trying to form coherent syllables, but she's failing miserably.

"You haven't been straying, have you, Tori?" I breathe against her neck, tweaking her nipple and eliciting a squeak. "I hope not," I continue, my hand lowering to the button on her jeans. "That would be such a shame." I don't bother pulling the material all the way off; all I need is room to work. She's getting wet and I'm sure me rubbing my naked body all over her could possibly have something to do with that. My finger dips into her and she audilably gulps.

My wet finger flicks quickly at her clit and her hips buck. I smile against her skin.

"Cat says you were getting me something special." My fingers trail around her entrance slowly. "I thought I might to give you my gift first." An airy moan breaks from her. She's holding me tightly, not that I mind. I slip into her, my palm resting on her clit while I thrust. She whimpers, whines, and makes every other sex noise possible as I tease her back from the edge.

"Jade..." She finally manages to say a word that makes sense.

In answer, I thrust and buck against her at the same time. Her body freezes, then shudders violently. I muffle the cries with my lips. It just wouldn't do for our neighbors to get pleasure from this.

"Are you going to untie me now?" Tori pants breathlessly, a smile pulling at her tired lips.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I say with a smirk as I lower my hips down over her face.

**If anyone's checked (yes it's real) recently then you should have seen the new Jade With Tots video up. Beck shows up near the end and they end up making out at the end. I only watched more than once because watching Jade (or Liz) kiss anyone in general is just plain hot (duh). Not that I'm perverted, but just - I - leave me alone I'm a teenager!**

**Reviewer: Why did you just make them have sex; it was getting emotional!**

**Me: Yeah, but it's been like five chapters...**

**Reviewer: Why don't you write better sex chapters?**

**Me: I would've made this one better, but I didn't have time...**


	28. Interruptions

**I'm finally back!**

**Tori's POV**

My body convulses once more, chest heaving, hips snapping on and off the mattress. Jade still manages to keep her fingers ramming into me as I continue to move about madly. Every part of my body seems to have its own mind; I can't control the wild thrashing or the continuous noises that slip out of my throat and steal my breath away. I feel like in another place; my eyes roll back into my head as the intense pleasure overwhelms me to what feels like the point of no return. My hands are tied again, gripping and clawing at the bed for something secure as the spasms rack my body. The white heat implodes behind my eyes and then I'm back in the hotel room, the last tremors rippling gently from my body.

Her fingers slide slowly out of me and if I wasn't so tired I probably would have protested. I watch her tongue flick up and down her soaked fingers, watch as she lick her lips with an arched brow that makes me wish for a camera. My body's covered in a thick film of sweat, Jade not so much. I don't know how long or how much time we've spent in this bed, but I know that the sun was up when we started and now it's almost pitch black. Jade relaxes herself lying onto of me, though I'm pretty such it's not from exhaustion; that's my end of the stick. I feel her fingertips drawing random designs on my skin as my breathing begins to slow. Once air has struggled its way back into my lungs Jade rolls off me and the bed.

"I'll go get something to clean you up." She says, pecking my cheek. I wait patiently tied to the bed like any proper young lady while I hear the sink water running. Jade returns with a damp washcloth that she pats delicately over my body. It's a little cold, but I'm grateful when the cool material is held against my neck, cheeks and forehead. I roll my eyes at the smirk on her face as she drags the cloth over my chest. Abruptly, the cloth shoots down between my legs and the unexpected sensation makes my tired body jolt with a loud gasp. Jade's chuckling to herself, the sound low and breathy, but still feminine. The cloth lightly rubs the skin no more than a millimeter next to my core and a whine creeps out of my throat.

"Don't get greedy now, Tori. It's unbecoming." I growl at her, giving what I think to be a rough push with my leg, but she stays put with a grin plastered to her face.

"Girls?"

Oh fuck.

I grit my teeth. My parents must've opened the door slowly if they didn't make any noise to alert us. I hear their feet shuffle uncertainly across the carpet. Jade takes action first, hands yanking mine down and quickly urging me into her robe. She throws the cover back over me and kicks our pile of clothing on the other side of the bed since there isn't a space underneath it. I just let her do what she's doing, stiff with shock and panic. Then Jade disappears into the dresser and my parents slide hesitantly into the room.

My mom looks around the room. "Where's Jade?"

I mentally shake myself to get my brain working again. "Um - she left earli - earlier this morning."

"Oh." My mom nods while I uncomfortably fidget with my wrists under the covers, trying to untangle myself from the silk.

I go rigid when my dad starts to sniff. "Um...where did that smell come from?"

"What smell?"

My mom inhales the air and I watch stiffly as her eyes blink back open. "It smells like - never mind." She shakes her head. A frown works across my mom's face and at this point I'm wondering if God hates me. "What's this?"

The washcloth is pinched between two fingers as my parents examine it.

Fuck. My. Life.

"Tori," I start to get suspicious when my mom gingerly lays the cloth back on the bed and sits on the edge of the mattress. "Look, honey." Her hand rests on my knee. "I know that you're a teenager. So your hormones are a bit crazy."

My mouth drops opens.

"And I understand that as a teenager you feel that you have certain needs. But you need to understand that -"

"Mom!" By now my dad has slinked uncomfortably out of the room and I hear the door close.

"Tori, you don't have to be so embarrassed about this." She just keeps talking. "Maybe Jade does it."

"Mom, stop!"

Even though I know exactly what she's talking about I still sputter out the question anyway. "Does what?"

"Masturbate."

Dear God, I think I'm choking on the air in my lungs.

She misreads the look on my face and pats my knee. "You probably feel awkward talking to me about this."

Thank. You. God.

"So I'll tell Trina to when we get back home."

Have I ever said how much I hate the world?

"Okay, so your father and I just wanted to say hi." The last few words are a bit slow and awkward, but my mom's exit is quick, the door closing two seconds after the words are out of her mouth.

A loud thud comes from the dresser and then Jade falls out, laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" I shout.

**In apology I offer you pictures of Jori-ness from (they're not linked so you have to paste them into the address bar and all that jazz)**

**Type "browse", peroid, "deviantart", .comq=jade%20and%20tori&order=9&offset=24#/d4i7j92**

**"browse", peroid, "deviantart",.com/?q=jade%20and%20tori&order=9&offset=96#/d31spve**

**P.S.**

**Check out the Jori Wiki gallery! (My favorite one is the one that's a little over halfway down the scroll bar. It says: it'd be safer to hate her than to love her and lose her. Pulls at my heart every time...sniffle)**

**Liz Gillies is going to be on White Collar! January 4, 2012! I hate that show, but I'll watch it for Liz...**


	29. Tori Wins

**Jade's POV**

I've had very few hysterical laughing moments in my life. But right now is one of those moments and the weirdest thing probably isn't that it's because of a conversation about masturbation, but that I'm rolling on the floor naked.

I'm not kidding when I say I can't stop laughing. My entire body is shaking and I'm pretty sure my face will be numb later. I can barely register Tori calling my name until the fourth time she yells.

"Jade!"

"Wh - wha - what?" I spit out the syllables between laughs.

"Quit laughing; it's not funny!" Really? Because I think it is.

I don't even know how she's managing to keep a straight face right now. Her face is blushing almost as red as Cat's hair. "Why?" I manage to get out, holding onto the side of the dresser for support.

"Wh - you look like you're having a laughing orgasm!"

Okay, now _that _starts another fit of laughing and now I'm rolling on the floor again, trying to breathe.

"_Jade!"_

"Alright, alright." I bite my tongue, trying to hold back the laughter bubbling inside me. Yes, I just said 'bubbling', 'laughter', and 'me' in the same sentence. Trust me, I don't 'bubble' that often. As Tori's glaring at me I see something lying on the sheets and I bust out laughing again.

My girlfriend throws her hands up in exasperation. "What now?"

"The cloth. They saw the cloth." I'm sitting up with my legs crossed, head turned away to hide the Cheshire Cat grin on my face even as I tremble with the overwhelming urge to break out in laughter once again. "And now you have to talk to Trina about it."

"_Don't _remind me."

"This is too good."

"Shut up."

"I'm _so _gonna tell Cat about this."

"That's it; you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Wh – oh come on!" I say, rolling my eyes.

She crosses her arms over her chest with a huff. "Well, I _did _buy you something, but now it can wait." Now, if I was predictable I would've asked what this 'gift' was, but I _hate _being predictable.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch." I say, firmly and decisively. She can't _make _me. No one's ever _made _me do anything. The last time someone tried to _make _me do something I punched them in the nose. And if Tori somehow manages it with words then I might as well tell my mother I want a Pillow Pet for Christmas while The Terminator swings in through my front door to tell me that he's my goddamn father and Lady Gaga eats a bowl of Fruit Loops in my house.

Almost reading my thoughts, a brow arches up and Tori speaks. "I'll make you."

If she was someone else I'd have rolled my eyes again.

"You'll make me what?" I say in the 'voice'. I know that she wasn't really mad at me before, but now she looks a bit annoyed. I think I just poked the bear in the butt.

I start to say something else, but she's already hopped off the bed, sat in front of me and put her lips on mine. Her spine arches in, pushing our bare chests together. That alone is enough to make me insanely aroused, but coupled with the chill from my back pressed against the dresser it sends a wonderful tingling down my spine.

Wait - wasn't she mad at me? I'm confused; I -

Damn that girl and her tongue. I groan as it flicks and drags across my chest. Her hands slide slowly up my legs, over my thighs and come to a stop on my ass.

"Tori..." I breathe out, pleasure raging in me as her mouth moves up my neck. Black silk brushes over my skin before the expensive robe falls open and I feel a knee between my thighs. Pants start making their way out of my throat as I grind and rock automatically. I'm faintly aware that Tori is gradually standing and tugging me with her and we're stumbling in a tangle of arms and legs.

My arms drapes over the back of the couch as hot breath wafts over my core. Tori looks up at me before licking me from top to bottom, over my stomach, between my breasts, up the side of my neck and finally coming to a rest on my lips. I grip her bronze hips with a less than human growl as I shove my tongue into her mouth.

"Do you want me?" She moans, fingers tweaking my nipples.

"Yes, God, yes." I pant, mouth devouring the sweet skin of her neck.

She slides away from me, back down south. One of my feet hits the floor as I spread my legs wider. I gasp and arch as her tongue works in me and her fingers over my clit.

"Tori..." It's almost a whine this time as I push her forward with my hands in her lush hair, eyes rolling. If I could bottle her tongue and sell it for a sex toy I'm positive I could make millions. With a loud groan I stiffen, joints locking, then release jerking my hips roughly. Her fingers keep brushing me, her tongue thrusts again, prolonging my orgasm until I'm weakly lying against the couch.

"Night, babe." She pecks my forehead and I watch her saunter to the bedroom with more swing in her hips than necessary.

I groan again, knowing that I'm too tired to move.

**, you guys! Jade's "What I Love" video is up O_O**

**You guys remember when Jade sung for like…30 seconds in Jade Gets Crushed, right? Amazing vocals and all? You fell in love, right? Then do me a favor: Go to YouTube, Type in "It's All Okay Jade and Tori". You'll know what video to click when you see it.**

**Don't worry; you'll find out what Tori bought Jade…damn they're having one long ass vacation, huh?**


	30. Basically…This Is A Filler

**I'm glad you all like my notes :) Lol, the people who made those vids should thank me for the views I get them**

**LizGillies, you're back! I was wondering where you went…you had me worried for awhile…love to the rest of you too!**

**Tori's POV**

"Can't we just order room service?"

"We can't just sit on our butts."

"If you don't want to sit then stand."

"Jade...I really wanna go out somewhere nice to eat."

"And I really want to see that gift you got me."

"You can see it after we go out."

"That's blackmail, you ass." Jade mumbles into the arm of the couch.

"If it gets you to move, then fine." I slap her on her rear and catch an emerald eye watching me through a thick curtain of black hair.

"You already made me sleep alone for the whole night."

"Quit whining."

She mumbles something I can't hear, then turns and buries her face in the cushions.

"Jade...please?"

"No."

Well I guess I have to play it low now.

My fingers pluck at the silk tie around my waist and I shrug the rest of the material off. I slide into the space left over on the soft cushions and wrap my legs around her waist, hands massaging gently over her chest and stomach. "But I really want to."

"Tori..."

"All we've been doing is lay around." I say, brushing an erect nipple against the material of the couch.

"I thought that's what you're supposed to do on vacation." Jade's voice is slightly muffled, but I can hear a slight hitch.

"We've been doing it for a long time."

"No rush."

_"Up." _I say, cupping both hands between creamy thighs and putting pressure. I hear a grunt as she resists, then lets me push her up and over the arm of the couch. There's a light patter of feet as she lands on the floor and drape myself over the piece of furniture, looking at her expectantly.

"Go get dressed."

**Yeah this chapter is basically a filler, but I have something planned! I promise!**

**Have you guys heard about Blooptorious yet? No? Watch these! - "Tori's Bloopers - Victorious", ****"Victorious - Blooptorious Jade's Best Moments"**

**P.S.**

**Ariana Grande and Liz posted a Christmas vid! They're singing "Chestnuts". It's gorgeous; go watch!**


	31. Cat's Brother

**Okay, so not that long, but I got rushed this morning  
><strong>

**Tori's POV**

"I hate Italian."

My eyes roll at the ceiling for the third time since we've been here. She's obviously still irriated that I stopped her from lying on her butt all day; she's been acting like this since we got here. She was acting just fine before we picked this restaurant. She's still the one paying, but she doesn't seem to care about what she's paying for, more so that it's not for something that she likes. I lift my glass, taking a sip of iced water. They had an age limit on the wine here. Don't start thinking bad things; I drink responsibly, promise.

"We should've gone to that seafood restuarant."

Jade likes fish; Cat told me that once while we were playing truth or dare and I dared her to tell me something Jade liked. But I told Jade this morning she wasn't getting her gift or sleeping in the bed tonight unless we did some things I wanted to today. Of course there's no way she'll let me have my way painlessly.

The waiter stops by our table and Jade snaps her order at him. I do my best to soothe the poor kid before I order as well. When he turns and scurries away, head down, I kick Jade under the table. She gives me that 'fuck off' look that she uses at school, but it doesn't faze me.

"Don't give our waiter a heart attack."

"He was staring." She's pratically gnashing her teeth. I have no idea if mood swings like this are normal, so I'll just have to put up with it...Well, they might be for Jade, at least. I'll have to ask Cat about it. "Remind me to remind you not to tip him."

"Whatever. Why'd you order spagetthi? I thought you said you didn't like Italian."

"I have to eat something." Jade mumbles, looking around the table. "I hate fancy silverware."

"Jade," I sigh, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me." I meant for it to have a little bit of a hard edge, but it fails. Her green eyes dart from the tabletop to a point behind me and back again. I catch the hint and turn in my seat. There's a man in a pink tuxedo with half his hair dyed the colors of the rainbow, sitting close to the other side of the room. He doesn't seem to be paying attention to us at all.

"Umm...who's that?"

"Cat's brother."

"Cat's brother? Why is he here?" _And why is he making you so uncomfortable? _I lay off the question for now, wanting to get a look at the redhead's infamous sibling.

"I don't know; Cat told me he was going to Indiana."

I look over my shoulder and watch him pour sugar into his coke. He seemed harmless. Strange and weird, but harmless. Maybe a notch or two higher on weirdness than Cat, I think as he starts pouring the drink into his shoe. I turn back to the table and Jade's stabbing the tabletop with her fork. I wait in silence for at least some of the tension at the table to fade as Jade starts ripping apart her napkin. When it feels less awkward and not like Jade's going to turn into a murderous, fire-breathing dragon, I stand and tell her I have to go to the restroom.

When I get there, my pearphone comes out of my purse and I text Cat a message.

_Why is your brother here?_

To my surprise, the ringtone I set for Cat goes off and I quickly answer.

"Cat -"

"What do you mean my brother's there?"

"Well, Jade and I are at are a restuarant - "

"He hasn't tried to talk to you?"

"No, but Jade's - "

"Tori, listen," Her voice is dangerously urgent. I'm trying not be upset at the amount of interuptions that I've had so far for Jade's sake. "_Don't _let him get near Jade, ok? No matter what, alright?"

"Ok, I won't. But tell me what's going on."

"It's complicated, ok, Tor? I don't have time to explain right now, but he doesn't know you so if he sees you with Jade he'll leave her alone. If you do talk to him _don't _let him get to know you and ignore what he says."

"Cat, you're not making sense - "

"We can talk on TheSlap, k? Around seven."

The line goes dead and I'm left standing in bewilderment.

**OMG, what's happening? What the hell is with Cat's brother? Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?**

**VID OF THE WEEK/CHAPTER: "Mean - Jori"**


	32. Tori Saves Jade

**Apologies for the shortness of the last two chapters. I promise I'll make up for it. Did we all have an at least semi-good Merry Christmas?**

**Jade's POV**

He's looking this way.

That's enough to make me tense in my seat, even if it's not visible. I can feel bitterness and hate rising in me; my form of a self-defense mechanism as he blinks and continues to stare. If he was anyone else I wouldn't feel threatened by the fake colored contacts, the brightness of his clothes and hair. He's drinking out of his shoe and like I said before, if it was someone else I wouldn't give a second's glance. I grip my fork in hand; point it slightly in his direction. I have a weapon to use if he gets too close is the message. He smiles, and his teeth are painted the way a girl would paint her fingernails; strange little designs and bright colors.

I want to throw up with the revulsion of seeing him combined with the memories.

_"You and Cat don't know anything. You can sing and dance, look pretty, but you'll always be empty shells. You're nothing, you hear me?"_

_No. _Cat and I _are _something; we're important to other people. Cat's working past her troubles and now she has Beck, someone who loves her. She's healing. I'm - I don't really know where I am, but I know Tori's with me and right now it's enough to keep my thoughts from going dark. She's my lighthouse in the fog, my flame in the winter. She's brighter to me than anyone else and when I focus on her she glows and drowns out the blackness. I stare Cat's brother in the eye, refusing to let my gaze waver or break. _You mean nothing to me. You can't break me anymore._

Just another kid at school, I think to myself. He's no one important, he doesn't deserve to look. He smiles, lifts a hand swathed in white bandage.

Tori.

Tori.

_Tori._

He's walking toward me and I keep holding his gaze. His eyes are a drastic shade of light brown; I've seen the pictures, but he's wearing colored contacts that make his eyes look like snake eyes with a dark tinted shade of violet. He turns to walk around a table and my grip tightens on the fork in my hand. My brain starts running through scenarios: If I stab him in the shoulder then slam his head into the table, slash the fork across his skin, kick him in the gut. Any way to hurt him.

"Jade."

Tori's standing on the other side of the table, phone in hand and relief floods through every part of my body as Cat's brother stops in place. His eyes scan Tori for a brief moment; a frown pulls at his mouth, his eyebrows crease. Tori doesn't even glance at him, just walks to me, presses her lips to her my forehead, gently pulls me out of my seat with our hands entwined. I keep my eyes locked on him, the viper inside me transfixed in my expression. Cold and emotionless, but warning to be left alone etched into my face.

I only allow my gaze to break when Tori and I turn to leave the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Drive." I hiss as soon as I'm seated in the car. I fumble to get my phone out of my pocket as the car goes into reserve.<p>

"Cat," My fingers are so tight around my phone I think I might break it. "Cat, your brother."

"I know, Jade; Tori told me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I struggle to get air back into my lungs, to keep my voice level. "I'm fine. Cat, why is he here?"

"I don't know." The confusion is evident in her voice and I can hear fear lining the edges. "My parents keep telling me he's in Indiana; they think I don't know what I'm talking about." Cat's parents can be complete idiots sometimes.

"I thought he quit. I thought he gave up." I choke out. Tori's looking at me with concern, eyes switching between me and the road. "I thought he was going to leave us alone, Cat."

This time when she speaks her voice is lower, false happiness drained. "I thought so too, Jade."

I'm at a loss for words. He shouldn't be here. He's the one who constantly put us down, told us we would never make it. He's the one who we turned to for comfort, only to have him throw everything back in our faces and make it hurt ten times worse.

He's the one who put the first scars on Cat and the first one who told me I was nothing more than a broken doll.

**Wow...Cat's brother is a real freak, huh? I'd like to see someone try to draw a realistic picture of him based on my description; wouldn't that be fun to look at? Be the light, Tori, be the light.**

**I think that the vid I suggest for you guys this chapter should be something more like, my best friend's brother's a freak, but I couldn't find that video...so here: "Tori and Jade Can't Escape My Love" I hope you can't escape her love Jade; because hell don't you need it *confliction between putting a smiley or frowny face***


	33. Why Do I Know Nothing?

**BrutalicTragedy: OMG, I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Protect My Lonely Heart: Yeah, I've seen the video before :) Amazing, right? One of my favorite Jori vids and I have the song on my iPod**

**I LOVE THE PICTURE OF CAT'S BROTHER NEW-CLASSIC 22 DREW FOR ME ^_^ Wish I could show you guys the essence of the awesomeness, but it's saved on my flash drive**

**Tori's POV**

Jade's gushing words to Cat over the phone. I'm driving, though barely paying attention; trying to make sense of the words. I can hear snippets of what Cat's saying to Jade.

"Told me he was getting ready to move away..."

"Wasn't going to come back..."

I have no idea what's going on, only that Cat's seemingly harmless brother has suddenly become a threat, and one that Jade is afraid of. Her grip is so tight around her phone I can see the bones straining in her hand.

"He should be in a fucking institution not out roaming the streets." Jade spits with panic into the phone. So does that mean he's psychotic or insane? What is he? And who is he to Jade and Cat? My nails dig into the leather of the steering wheel as I fight to suppress myself.

"No, I don't know what to do either. You're going to talk to Tori?" She looks over at me, the greens of her eyes seeming to swirl with her tide of emotions. "Ok, bye Cat. Call me if you figure anything out." She hangs up and crosses her arms, fingers digging into her skin.

"Jade, what's happening?" I plead, feeling helpless. It's flooding through me, threatening to overflow. "Do we need to pull over and -"

"No!"

The force behind the syllable almost makes me flinch. It's laced with the same panic in her green eyes. As far as I've known, Jade and fear don't mix. Sadness, anger and even guilt, but not fear. She clears her throat and I can tell she's trying to force down the feeling.

"No, keep driving till we get back to the hotel."

I nod and after a brief moment of debating with myself, I decide to speak again.

"What does he want from you?"

I hear her inhale slowly, screwing her eyes shut before opening them again. "I don't know, Tori. All I know is that he's the one who screwed up Cat and I. Well, I was already screwed up, but he made it worse. He always seemed to get off on it, thrive on making us doubt and hurt ourselves. He started leaving us alone a few years ago, talk about a blast from the past, huh?" She says, but there's no smile on her face, no amusement in her eyes. "I don't know why he's after me - I just - it doesn't make any sense." I can see her shoulders trembling lightly.

My curiosity urges me to ask for more, but instinct takes over from Jade's vulnerable reaction and I stay silent. The unspoken questions flash across my mind. _What did he do? Why'd he pick you and Cat? Why _is _he still on the streets? Does anyone else know? Why haven't you told anyone else? _There's so many things I want to ask her, but I feel like more questions will push her to the emotional edge and I don't want to do that. I want to kick something because of how clueless I feel, but doing that while I'm driving might be a little bit hazardous.

_Think, Tori, think. _I'm supposed to be good at these kinds of things, right? Jade, Cat, weird brother, psychologically disturbed…yeah, I need more insight on this.

I pull up in the hotel parking lot and Jade practically jumps out of the car. I exit more slowly; half afraid if I make any sudden movements or noises she'll shoot off running. She's forcing herself to wait for me, shifting impatiently on her feet as I lock the car. When we go to the back door of the hotel she's walking so close to me I have to put an arm around her because there's no room by my side. I reach out for the door's handle, but she's faster; yanking it open with almost lightening speed. The door swings closed behind us. I start to head for the elevator, considering our room is on the fifth floor, but Jade acts quickly once again. She steers me toward the staircase with her body pushing on my hip. I'm assuming that the elevator would make her feel trapped in the state that she's in. A grunt comes from me as I push the metal door open with one arm, Jade not in the mood to roll her eyes at me and shove it open.

We walk up four long flights of stairs; my thighs are burning by the time we reach our door at the end of the hallway. I swipe the card through the door and flick the lights on. Since the whole 'parent incident' I've started putting the chain on the door in and the metal clinks against the wood as I slide the chain home. Jade drags herself away from me, heading for the bedroom. I follow hesitantly, hearing her drop heavily onto the mattress. She's lying on her side, staring at nothing, but her eyes run through memories that I wish I could see if only to try and decipher them. I lower myself as lightly as possible to the mattress and rest my head against her shoulder. My fingers slide down her arm under I find her hand, rubbing circles.

Part of me tells me to talk, but another part of me wants to just lie here and comfort her.

**There's a Jori duet in the next season of Victorious! It's called "Take A Hint". Coincidence? I don't believe it! Just look up "Victorious 2012" on YouTube!**

**I'm having trouble getting back into the darker mindset of this so I've been updating a bit slower, the chapters aren't that great (obviously)…and there aren't enough darker femslash fics to put me in the right mood…I can only read the same ones so many times**


	34. The Story Behind The Monster

**I can't believe it took me this long to update *groan* Remember you can check my profile to see what goes on whenever I'm taking a while to update (breaks, stress, etc) or you can just PM me if you're really that pissed off about it *eyeroll***

**I just realized I have one of the longest Jori stories on here 0_0**

**Cat's POV**

I always knew that my brother was weird. When he turned seven he tried to shave the cat's name into its fur and then make shoes out of its hair. My parents thought he just didn't get enough sleep (they're sweet, but they can be so clueless sometimes). I thought he was just lonely so his 'unusual experiments' were a result of that. When he turned 12 my mother said he had been diagnosed with schizoaffective disorder. Now, I was like eight so I had no idea what that meant back then. But my parents started dropping bright-colored pills into whatever he was eating, slipping substances into his drink. They told me it stopped him from seeing and hearing bad and scary things. Sometimes my brother would realize that his food tasted funny and feed it to the cat (he's dead now).

Whenever he hadn't taken his medicine he would shake when he walked around the house, peek around every corner before walking by. He watched you like a hawk when you talked to him. He would tell me weird stories that made it hard to sleep and understand everything and I would listen because he was my big brother and I was his little sister. He'd tell me those stories every day until one day I blurted one out to Jade, hoping she could somehow make sense of it and put my mind to rest. She stopped eating her salad and told me to quit listening to his stories because they didn't sound healthy or normal, for that matter. I couldn't forget the stories, though. I told that to Jade and she told me she'd tell me better stories, nicer ones to make me forget.

At fourteen he developed OCD.

He would usually only tell me a story a few times a day, but he started telling the same story over and over again because he'd tell me that he skipped a part, or forgot an important detail. Even now, with the story firmly embedded into my mind it's constantly changing and I still can't make any sense of it. It doesn't help that I'm older now, able to process more, because now there's so many endings, different meanings to the story. I can't even explain it right now, but he would start to yell when I couldn't make sense of it. There was a villain in his story; the Witch of the West. Reminds you of someone, doesn't it? He turned delusional; and when he actually met Jade he went berserk. He would blab to his therapist about how she was planning something evil. The therapist said that his schizoaffective disorder and OCD combined was severely blurring his already shaky line between imagination and reality. He thought that the Witch of the West was real and she was Jade. One day after Jade left my house after working on a school project he grabbed me by my hair and threw me off my chair.

My head bounced off the wooden floor and I could hear him yelling at me. Things about Jade; I wasn't allowed to talk to her anymore; she couldn't be in our house. He still wasn't anywhere near stopping; he started kicking and stomping at me until my father managed to pull him off me, my brother slavering like a mad animal. I was hurting all over and when my mom tried to help me up I pushed her away and limped up the stairs to curl up in my room and cry. It turned frequent - the beatings - I was always powerless to stop him because he would always catch me by surprise. He would yell things at me too; I was a slut, I couldn't sing or dance, I didn't have a boyfriend because I was ugly. It all got to me eventually, lying in the dark with tears in my eyes, his words drowning out my thoughts, my body aching from the physical pain, mental pain ripping at my heart. I started cutting on my ribs because my wrists were too obvious. The flesh there was almost always bruised and tender, but it made the pain just that more relieving when I needed it.

The medicine kept him calm, but he was that more dangerous that way. He could hurt me methodically, pick me apart and put me back in jagged pieces that he could break apart with a single word from his lips. Then there was the day Jade got involved. I'd been getting a drink from the fridge, my parents gone out to the store when he slammed an elbow to my head. My drink spilled everywhere and I started to choke while his feet kicked into tender and sore ribs. He'd already had his medicine so instead of simply beating me he was taking care to stomp on joints and grind his feet into my sides.

_"Why don't you get it?" His voice quickly rises to a wail. "You still hang out with her, she still comes over," I turn push myself up under the rain of blows, but a kick in my stomach stops me. "She'll learn everything about us, Kitty!" I don't know if I should feel sick because he actually believes that this is all true or feel sorry because his damaged mind has taken him this far._

_"S - Stop." I cough out. My body's going into that familiar state of numbness._

_The words are completely and utterly useless._

_"I'll find a way to get her, Cat, I will!" He vows as his heel grinds into my thigh. "I have to take small steps first though and then when I'm ready I'll go for the kill." He hisses. My body's almost too numb to move by now and my head rests limply against the floor. I barely twitch when he kicks my stomach again, snarling words to himself._

_"Cat!"_

_The voice catches my dull attention and I shift in the direction of it._

_"NO!" My brother yells. I'm at a slight relief as the blows stop raining down on my beaten body. "Get out of here!" I hear something heavy collide with him and he stumbles backwards, tripping over my splayed legs. Jade's driving him towards the back door, but he grabs a vase and slams it against the side of her head. That awakens me; my body twitches in sharp alarm, shock lending strength to my body as I painfully rise to my hands and knees. Jade's on the floor now, stunned and now victim to vicious kicks and stomps. He's too afraid to touch her with his hands; it's a strange disadvantage that I don't know the meaning behind, but a noteworthy one._

_He sees me clutching a nearby chair for support as I drag my way up to my feet._

_"Get me a knife, Kitty!" He hisses, pupils dilated. "Hurry, before she calls her demons!"_

_I stumble to the kitchen drawer, taking as much time as possible because he's watching me intently, standing almost completely still. My clumsy fingers close around the handle of a large knife with a serrated edge. I slowly make my way back to him, pain legitimately suddenly stopping me in my tracks, and gasp for air._

_His hands start ripping at her clothes and my eyes widen. My insane brother is tearing off my best friend's clothes in our living room. He's muttering to him and his clothes come off too, in a bright pile of cloth. I desperately try to force myself forward, but I can only move so far before he's on top of her and my brain is sharply aware of how close he is too raping my best friend._

_"Hurry, Cat!" He's struggling to keep her still. There's wild panic in Jade's eyes as she thrashes beneath him. In one last attempt, I lunge forward on bruised legs and drive the blade in between his bare shoulders._

**Switched it up, huh? The story behind the monster...that kinda makes you feel .000000001% sorry for him. No, no I will not tell you the insane story that Cat's brother apparently bases his life on because even I don't know what it is. **_**That's **_**just how fucked up that boy is. Some depth to Cat here, too. I'm not exactly sure if the whole crazy thing makes sense to you all cause I didn't actually plan to explain it all that much. This might be as far as I'm going to explain**

**Am I the only one who thinks that Fanfiction should have a filter out feature? So when I look something up I can filter out all the guys and not have to go through every girl pairing**

**"Please Don't Leave Me Jade and Tori" is my video for this chapter because I'm really hoping you guys won't leave me either (if you don't realize that this are YouTube videos by now then you need to get the program)**


	35. Story Time

**Sloth13 & yaycamileteyay: I'm happy that you two like the story and I **_**love **_**your wonderful enthusiasm :)**

**Fcwolfg: Glad you're interested/confused enough to ask for a deeper explanation, lol**

**As always, love to the rest of y'all too (what, I'm from Kentucky). I swear school has been trying to kill me lately; my schedule is super busy, it's sucking away my lightingness!**

**Tori's POV**

"Cat, _none _of this makes any sense. Why would your brother think things like that?" Actually, it all does kind of make sense in a twisted way. I'm now fully aware that my best friend's brother (stop laughing; this is no time for a pun) is a complete psycho, beat his little sister, almost _raped _my girlfriend that stupid motherfu - breathe, Tori, breathe. Jade's sleeping in the bedroom and I'm sitting in the kitchen. The only way she managed to go to sleep was with sleeping pills that she had apparently packed with her. I'd protested numerous times, but I finally caved and let her take the pills. I took care to put the least amount of sleeping pills in her hand as possible. I'm not _worried _about Jade trying to...you know, but _anyone _at any given moment in time is perfectly capable of hurting themselves or trying worse.

"I've always _told _you why." She sounds frustrated, fingers pressing hard into her temples. "To hell with this, Tori, we need to figure out the next part of the story."

Ah, the psychotic story that gave birth to all this.

Apparently Cat's brother thinks that everyone is a part of his messed up, completely retarded dream world except for Cat and sometimes his parents. But Cat's not a part of it because of something to do with her listening to his stories before he started the crazy one. So far Cat and I have gotten this down to the point where we realize that Cat's brother thinks that he and Jade are like main characters. I don't know what he thinks of his parents; they're just...there. So this psycho man - Cat's brother - thinks my girlfriend is trying to kill him and other people even though she's tried to avoid him pretty much since the day that they met. Cat told me that when a new person or 'character' interacted with one of the main ones then he'd go and hide somewhere until he figured out who that person was or come up with a part for them so he could revise his story (he decided that Sikowitz was a monkey turned into a man).

I've suggested calling the police, but what would they say to a teenager telling them that a man in a pink tuxedo is trying to kill her girlfriend? Nothing good, I can tell you that. They'd probably put _me _in the mental ward. And it's not like we can get anywhere near him. Cat told me that she didn't want him to figure out my actual personality, who I really was. He'd figure things out easier that way. So I'm trying to make this easier and think of this as some sort of sick improv scene. If I see Cat's brother that's my cue, I have to be another person. Maybe not totally different, but not Tori Vega.

"He saw you kiss her on the forehead, right? And hold her hand?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Cat's practically clawing her skin and I have to snap my fingers in front of the screen to make her stop. "If you see him...just act like her nanny or something, ok?" Her nan - if this wasn't a serious situation then I probably would laugh.

"Cat, Jade's nearly eighteen. Eighteen year olds don't have nannies. It doesn't make any sense."

"Neither does Stew, but -"

"Wait, did you just say Stew?"

"...Yeah."

"_That's _your brother's name? Is short for something?"

"Tori focus! And no it's not short for anything."

"Okay, okay." I lean away from the screen for a few seconds to check if the bedroom is still closed. Still is. "Should I just be that one person every time he manages to find us?"

"No; you have to switch characters."

"Switch charac - why exactly?" Is being two people not enough?

"Look, I've been thinking about this Tori. If my brother -"

"Stew."

She rolls her eyes. "Ok, _Stew _sees you as a different person every time he does somehow manage to find you then it will be like you have multiple personalities. You'll be more dangerous to him that way because he won't know what's coming next."

"O...k."

"So you probably need to think of a list of different people you can be, kk?"

"Alright."

"It's getting late, Tori. You should go be with Jade."

"I will. Thanks Cat."

"Least I could do." The video chat screen blinks off.

Okay, Stew Valentine, here I come.

**Trust me; this is a fun Jori video to watch: "Jade and Tori I Wanna See Your Peacock"**


	36. On Guard

**So this chapter is for my new friend alec12hall enjoy!**

**Jade's POV**

There's so many choices that can change a road in your life. If I hadn't picked to turn the hall at that exact moment I wouldn't have met Beck by promptly landing on top of him after a collision. We wouldn't have become best friends. We wouldn't have confessed our dreams to each other. He wouldn't have convinced me to audition for Hollywood Arts and I wouldn't have convinced him that he could make it too.

If I'd never met Cat I would've never met her brother.

Don't start tripping over your brain; I'm not saying that this is her fault.

Her sick brother with the almost humorous name, his antics, his 'world'. None of that is Cat's fault, _anyone's _fault…well, maybe except for her parents. Idiots won't believe that the creep is the most insane person that's ever walked this goddamn earth. The first time I met him he was attacking my best friend and tore my clothes off me. I wasn't even sixteen when this all happened. Just thinking back to that day…it's enough to make me curl into a defensive ball and bite my tongue to stop the whimpers. We didn't know how to stop him. All that we could do was look over our shoulders and tiptoe everywhere we walked. Don't you ever wonder? How one small thing could change you forever? What if Cat's mother hadn't accidently walked into that flower shop and had a life-threatening allergic reaction while she was pregnant with Cat's brother? That's the doctor's theory anyway. Would he be normal? Or would that have not changed anything at all? When you think about life it's so complicated it makes your head hurt. All the webs are tangled and sticking together, blurring into one big mess.

What if I'd never met Tori?

…

…

No, I don't want to think about that either. I'm too tired, too shaken up with all this to wonder how I would be without the one person close enough that I trust to hold me up. Maybe she's already talked to Cat. I'm hoping Cat's told her enough that she doesn't have to ask me anything, but I know she will anyway. I had to face this eventually, didn't I? You can run, you can ignore, you can shove it to the back of your mind, but it'll always come back to bite you anyway. Cat will think of a way to start paving the road to make all of this stop. I know she will; she's as reliable as any person.

I feel myself fade like a burnt out light.

**Tori's POV**

Okay…so elaborate improv scene. It takes me ten to fifteen minutes of walking a rut in the tile floor to get a murky list to float to the surface of my brain. Five to six minutes of quickly practicing the different characters. Another eight minutes just to make sure I have it all down. Three more minutes to make sure I can switch between characters like lightening. God, my life is so complicated now. It only takes four seconds for me to walk out of the kitchen and open the bedroom door to check on Jade.

She's lying on her side, the covers pulled up her shoulders and her eyes are peacefully closed. I almost bite my lip, then remember she hates that and end up biting my tongue instead. I ease the door closed, locking it out of habit. The sheets are thick and warm and I gingerly crawl into bed next to her. I mold my body into hers, scooting up a little because she's taller than me. I press my lips to her pale shoulder and close my eyes.

**(It's called I'm too lazy to make a line break)**

"I think it will work." I say as we continue walking through the mall, my hand holding Jade's. "Cat said it would."

"I can't believe we didn't think of that sooner though." She scoffs. Jade seems fine now, sure she was a little reluctant to go out but she was the one who suggested it.

"You were young." I tell her a bit defensively.

Another scoff and her pierced brow raises at me, glinting in the artificial light. "So I'm old now?"

"No, but - you know what I mean!" I bump my shoulder into hers.

"Alright, Cranky Catherine you want to go to the food court or buy something expensive?"

"I already told you you don't have to spend so much money on me." I mumble. A light heat radiates from my face. It makes me feel that more conscious of how I don't have the money to buy her an endless parade of gifts like she does for me.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" She's smiling.

"Well, yeah, but -"

"What was that gift you bought me, by the way?" I roll my eyes. "C'mon, tell me."

"That'll ruin it."

"Yeah, well I don't wanna wait till we get back; we just got here." When I just keep walking she adds quickly, "Please, Tori?" She tilts her head down to put her nose in my hair, nuzzling like a cat (pun intended).

"Alright, alright. Someone's been missing their PDAs."

"You're hilarious."

"Thanks."

"Tell me."

"Okay, so I was at the mall -"

"Just tell me what it is."

Deciding to be brave, I lean up and nip at her ear, smirking as a light blush colors her pale face and her green eyes quickly dart around for people walking by. "It's a necklace," I tell her, watching the blush fade. "Gold scissors. Your name on one of the blades and mine on the other."

"Aww. That's so thoughtful of you."

"They actually cut too." I pipe and her brow rises again, but the corner of her mouth is turned up. "Course the scissors are kinda small, but -"

"I already love it." She leans down again, pressing a soft cheek to mine. I smile, contentment fluttering in my chest. A man in a bright shirt walks by and I stiffen quickly, then realize it's not him and settle back down, leading Jade towards the food court.

_Relax, Tori._

**Yes, Jade had overly complicated subconscious thoughts while she was asleep. To be honest, I don't know why I picked Stew for a name...and yes, a severe allergic reaction…I'm losing it aren't I?**

**Just to prove I've already bonded with alec12hall..."Tori and Jade I'm gonna be lonesome when you go" (in the friendly way) ;)**

**Oh and btw…**

**Police Officer: Anything you say can and will be held against you**

**Me: Elizabeth Gillies.**

**Do you get it? Yes? No? -_- if you don't understand now you will later. I'm serious if you don't get this, then I'm sorry, but you're stupid**


	37. Tori Mets Stew

**Guess what trended WORLDWIDE on Twitter? We Ship Jori! Never going to let this moment go…crazy Sinjin dance celebration! Lol, just kidding. I don't have a Twitter account so I didn't take part in our victory, but YAY!**

**Tori's POV**

I've been almost literally on my toes for two days, but I haven't seen him at all. I can feel myself tense at every bright or unusual thing that I see, but to no avail.

Nothing.

It's aggravating and eating at me like a big performance that you know you're supposed to do, but someone keeps postponing it when you're bouncing off the walls and ready to go. Jade wanted to stay back at the hotel, so I'm at the beach by myself. I put on a pair of ugly sneakers that Trina packed in my suitcase because I don't want sand between my toes. To be honest, I'm glad Jade decided not to come with me. Like we could've enjoyed anything with the mood I'm in. I run up and down the shoreline to work off my pent up frustration, heels digging in and sending sand flying in wet clumps.

I run past the center of the beach twice before I notice the man standing in the water, just waiting. My stride falters to loping run then a walk. The bright fiberglass cane is almost blinding and the one shaved eyebrow would probably throw an idiot like Rex off. He smiles at me, wearing an elbow-length glove and I see the word, a letter on each tooth.

_VALENTINE_

Get into character, Tori.

He just keeps smiling and standing there, so I take a deep breath as I put myself into the right mindset. The fiberglass cane digs into the wet sand as he walks forward. I would say that his appearance as a cross dresser was odd, but that would be an understatement. When he stops in front of me I say the first thing I can think of.

"I am a police officer!"

The side of his forehead without the eyebrow crinkles. I just look down at his cane; put a hand on my hip and point.

"Do you want some Raisin Bran with that?"

"Do I know you, m'am?" His voice is smooth; it sounds like a normal person. It throws me off guard for a half second before I switch characters.

"Are you going to the bingo tonight?"

He blinks.

"I - I -"

"I heard Jimmy Kennel was going to be there."

He shakes his head like a dog shaking off water. "Uh - do you know anyone with the last name West?" He turns his head in my direction so his ear is pointing towards me.

"West?" I bark loudly, making him jump. "As in the compass direction? You lost or somethin'?"

"No...I was - I thought -"

"Have you seen my daughter?" I ask in the same obscene tone. "She was supposed to come back a half hour ago."

"No, m'am I haven't - what does she look like?"

I can't believe that this is actually working and he's actually going along with it. And I thought even the 'stupid' Cat would even be able to catch it. I manage to get up the nerve for eye contact; this character's down to the point anyway, and I see with concealed surprise that he's wearing a colored contact over one eye. His other eye is a light brown, almost milky.

"Bout yay big, brown hair, wearin' a gray top?" I motion with my hands.

"No, I haven't seen her? How old is she?"

"Three."

"You lost your three year old?"

"I didn't lose her; I just opened my eyes and she wasn't there! Hey! Where you goin'?" I yell as he starts walking past me, silently thanking God.

"I have to go to my car; I think I left it running."

He walks off towards the west (haha, very funny) side of the beach and I see a bright speck of color in the direction he's heading. Even his car's a freak.

"Well, time to go home." I say loudly, to myself in particular, a grin itching to break on my face.

I turn and head for my car.

**Me: *sleeping* We ship Jori! *goes back into deep sleep***

**"Tori Vega & Jade West - Infatuation" because I'm infatuated with them and you seem to be infatuated with this story. Seriously, check out the vid; one of the BEST kissing manips ever!**

**P.S.**

**My poll ends on Thursday. You can just click something random if you want to; it's more of a test run to make sure I can make a poll right ;)**


	38. Jade Gets Excited

**I know, I know; I've been practically dead for a week or two, but school and life are trying to slap me in the face at the same time and we all know that being simultaneously slapped hurts A LOT. And believe me when I say typing another chapter of this story was like a release (not the sexual kind)**

**Oh, the lesbianess of the Breakfast Bunch episode! Makes me spazz**

**Yaycamileteyay: Like your new profile pic ;)**

**Tori's POV**

"So it worked?" I found Jade awake and drinking her second cup of coffee (btw Liz has actually never drank coffee & she's a vegan, but not by choice since she's allergic to most foods), lying sprawled on the couch and of course, naked. I'm not sure what's with her and not putting on clothes first thing, but I guess it's just one of those serendipity things, huh? I'm honestly surprised about how excited Jade seems to be with my meeting with Cat's brother.

"Yeah, he kept trying to ask me questions about you and I kept changing characters. It was kinda fun actually."

"And he was confused?"

"Yes, Jade, he was very confused."

She bites the corner of her mouth, green eyes practically electric. "Did you tell Cat?"

"No; I just got here. If I told Cat you would've seen it." I sit on the floor next to the couch since I think Jade should have the benefit of 'space'. C'mon now, read between the lines. I can't help feeling a bit victorious with how the first meeting went; it's making me a little giddy.

"Cat should know." She declares, practically throwing her coffee at me and almost burning my eyes out. Her highlighted hair bounces against her pale back and my eyes go downward with full intention. Jade whisks around the corner of our bedroom (I love the sound of that) and I hear her rummage for a second or two. While I wait, I gingerly sniff the coffee in my hands. I've actually never drunk it before. I cast a glance in the direction of the door and when no Jade rounds the corner, take a tentative sip.

Ok, GROSS!

I pretty much spit take on the TV and I set the drink on the table, trying to get the bitter taste of coffee out of my mouth. Jade swings back into the room, labtop in hand. She plops back on the couch and snatches her coffee off the table. Her eyes quickly inspect the rim.

"You drank some of this, didn't you?"

"No."

"I'm pretty sure you did."

"Wh - how?"

"Tori, your lipstick is all over this and there's coffee that you obviously spit all over the TV."

"Yeah, that's me; subtle Tori Vega."

Jade rolls her green eyes at the ceiling and proceeds to log into TheSlap.

"Cat!"

"Easy there." I tell her, patting her back.

"Jade, do you have to be naked every time we video chat?"

"That's not important right now!"

**I figure since I've been gone so long I at least owe you guys something funny...**

***People who think Jade is straight: Beck**

**People who don't: Everyone else***

**And you probably don't want a video, but I'm gonna give you one anyway: ****"Lost and Delirious Victorious Style"**

**I know it's been awhile since a chapter with Jade's POV, but Tori's is easier at this point in the story**

**P.S.**

**If you've heard of tumblr then you know the jori blog is best, right? No? Type "jori victorious tumblr" and click the first thing there. It's Jori land! So these people will announce what Jori-ness they'll try to trend on Twitter on the upcoming Saturday (we've already got two trends under our belt, join the Jori Revolution ;)**


	39. Standing Up and Going Back

**Did everyone see the Gorilla Club? I feel sorry for Tori since she didn't get the part because of her arms...Is it just me or is there a ton more, not so subtle Jori going on in season 3? **

**Tori's POV**

"It worked!" Jade literally throws herself into me before I manage to even lock the door. "I did it, Tori! I finally stood up to him!"

"Sorta." I clarify. "It was kinda more like - mmph!" Her lips crush onto mine, a hand around my waist and another clutching the back of my head.

_"I can't believe we spend two weeks on vacation, my parents barely acknowledge either of us and then on one of the last days they decide we all need to have dinner together." I almost growl as we drive to the designated restaurant (we rented another car for obvious reasons). It being my family I didn't try to dress my best. Jade was a bit more prettied up than usual, but I guess I would too if I was in her place._

_"Hey, more chances for me to make a good impression." Her lips are cherry red and she's just as heavily dressed in black as usual, but the choice of clothing is more feminine than usual. The small gold scissors snip at a business card from the desk at the front of the hotel. I watch my name rise and fall into the paper before rising again._

_"They already think you're an angel in black, you know."_

_"Never hurts to reinforce it."_

_The radio and snipping of the scissors are the only noise that fills the car for maybe thirty more seconds._

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"About telling your parents? Yeah, I'm a little wound up. I don't think we should worry that much though."_

_"Why not?" I sputter._

_She stops cutting for a second, lazily pointing the golden scissors in my direction. "You're parents seem to be really easygoing; I think it'll be alright."_

_"Yeah, but I'm still nervous."_

_"You're always nervous."_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

My back is flat against the door, Jade's lips still pressed on mine from above. The hand on the back of my head has slipped down to cradle my neck.

_"Uh, Mom?" I shift in my seat. Everyone's nearly finished eating and this restaurant is almost closing down so we're pretty much alone; the closet people are on the other side of the room and it's a pretty big room."I have to tell you something; it's important and it includes Jade." My parents have already complimented Jade on her necklace that I bought. No doubt they noticed our names on it._

_"Alright, what is it?" My dad wipes his face sloppily with a napkin and my mom slaps his arm. Jade holds my hand under the table._

_"Well, you remember that time when -"_

_"Tori, should you really be talking about this in front of one of your friends? I know you're both teenagers, but -"_

_"Mom, listen!" I put both my hands up. "I wasn't doing _that, _I - we -"_

_"Were having sex." Jade says bluntly. My dad chokes on his water. I kick Jade under the table. She shrugs._

_"Tori, I don't understand." My mother is a lot calmer than my dad who's still coughing like he has a frog in his throat._

_"Jade and I are a couple. We've already had sex and we figured it was time to tell you guys." I sound a lot more confident than I feel._

_"I - I can't believe - you let them sleep in the same room!" My dad finally finds his voice again._

_"I didn't know!" My mom protests._

_"So...does this mean I still have to talk with Trina?"_

"It worked." I can't help but smile with her as she rests her forehead on mine. "And your parents know about us now. Two birds with one stone."

"I think you mean three."

_"So you're okay with it?"_

_"Uh, sure. I mean you've already had sex and everything."_

_"David!"_

_"What?"_

"I want everyone at Hollywood Arts to know too."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I've never been more sure in my life."

_"Has anyone ever told you that pink is really your color?" Jade's using her 'man voice'. I still can't believe we ran into Cat's brother after my parents left and we were about to leave._

_"Has anyone ever told you to try Raisin Bran?" I say loudly. "You should; I heard it's got vitamins."_

I let myself fall into bliss.

**I may be right, I may be wrong (I'm usually wrong) but I'm guessing a few of you panicked when you read the first sentence because you thought I'd find a way to make this the ending chapter (o)_(o) Sorry if this chapter's kinda weird; it's kinda a mash up. I **_**really **_**couldn't think of anymore improv scenes, this is close to the last one you'll read...**

**To be honest, I completely forgot they were on vacation...I remember now...*thumbs up with awkward smile***

**"Fuckin Perfect Jade and Tori" They both are, aren't they? I don't know how people like them are even real :) And to one of the reviewers from the previous chapter, yeah I've watched that vid before :)**


	40. Unpacking

**Beck and Jade broke up! Ah, I feel happy and upset at the same time! That look Jade had when Beck didn't open the door…I was all, "I love you, so does Tori and the rest of the world! It's gonna be ok! It's all gonna be okay!" I was pacing around my house for literally thirty minutes after the episode; Jade's sadness got to me and I worried (did you not feel her gut-wrenching, heart-twisting pain?) ****L**** Did anyone else notice Tori was the only one upset when Beck didn't open the door? Just…my baby (mostly Tori's)was so sad…and when my baby's sad I'm sad. I wanted to jump into the TV and do something about it ****like grab Tori and tell her to pour her heart out to Jade to prove that she really is loved.**

**"Tori/Jade/Beck Does This Darkness have a name" This video is AMAZING watch it! (don't copy the quotes else you won't be able to find the video. It kinda fits the whole "Worst Couple" Beck and Jade break up thing.**

**Tori's POV**

We left the Bahamas (and Cat's crazy brother) behind a few hours ago. I'm sitting next to Jade on the plane back home who's in the window seat and my parents are a few rows behind us. Jade's absently-mindingly holding my hand in her hands, tracing slow circles as she stares out the window.

"You ready to go back home?" She says without breaking her gaze.

I hesitate. "Are you?"

She lets out a long exhale. "I think so." Her eyes seem to catch alight with green fire. "We've already jumped through one hoop." The corner of her mouth twitches upward.

I smile. "Wounds heal, you know."

"The physical ones."

"No." I say firmly. "They all do; it just takes time and the right person."

"I'm guessing that would be you." Her warm hand squeezes mine.

I laugh lightly. "I hope so." I squeeze her hand back.

**(It's called being lazy)**

When we get back to my house (Jade insisted on not going to hers) the first thing Jade does is let out a loud groan and plops down on my living room couch with her face in the cushions. I try to urge her to help unpack at least a little bit, but she remains resistant so I start making a big show of trying to haul my suitcase up the stairs. After a few more minutes of my unnecessary huffing and puffing, she mumbles something into the couch and practically chucks the luggage up the rest of the staircase.

"Hey!"

"Well, that's what you get for being a little princess." She says, walking her way up the stairs with a dramatic sigh.

I roll my eyes and spot her suitcase lying sideways next to the couch. Typical.

I jump over the back of the couch and yank the black suitcase upright. Her suitcase isn't half the weight mine is and I almost fall over with the amount of force I use.

"Tori!"

"I'm coming!"

"Trust me, you'll be coming later."

"Jade!"

Silently thanking God my parents aren't around to hear the jokes that they probably wouldn't approve of, I pull Jade's luggage upstairs. Both my girlfriend and my own suitcase are gone, but my room door is wide open. When I make it inside I raise my eyebrows.

Jade's sitting Indian style on my bed, folding the articles of clothing she picks out of my suitcase and sorting everything else.

"Wow, Jade. You actually have a working bone in your necromantic body."

"Haha." She says sarcastically as I push the door closed with my foot. "Well, _maybe _I'm trying to be a good girlfriend."

I wheel her suitcase next to the bed. "Or _maybe _you're just trying to be a pervert." I hold her wrist before she can reach for the last pieces of clothing in my suitcase. I use my free hand to snatch my underwear out.

"C'mon; it's not like I haven't seen those before."

I'm fully aware that she's smirking as I put them away; I can practically feel it. "It's different when you're just…._looking_."

"You don't' seem to mind 'looking'."

I blush a furious color of red. If Cat's hair was a person it would be so proud right now. "Well, I don't just go through your suitcase."

I hear the suticase zipper fly down and when I turn away from my dresser silky black slaps me in the face.

"Jade!"

"There, now we're even." She says smugly, leaning back against my headboard.

I throw her underwear back at her and much to my annoyance; she catches it with little effort. "You can't just throw _those _at people."

"What? Afraid to say the real word?" God, her damn smirk…

"_You_ don't even like the real word."

"It's funny to watch your face turn red like your ass that one time I –"

"_Jade!"_

Her laugh is husky yet feminine at the same time. My insides began to waver with slow warmth growing in my stomach.

"C'mon, Tori, there's probably some other people in another country having a panty party –"

"Jade! Oh my God!" My hands clap over my ears.

"You're such a baby." She delicately avoids the clothes on the bed as she steps onto the floor. "But I guess that's okay." She says, drawing face to face with me. "People have to take care of their babies, right?" She murmurs and the conversation – if this really was even one – takes on a whole new meaning as her lips just barely touch my own as she speaks. The warmth begins to heat slowly, rising up to heart to make it swell.

"Uh huh." Is all I can really manage to say. I gasp as white teeth pull at my bottom lip, hands running down my spine, gently coaxing the warmth into a small blaze. Her eyes smolder with a slow, steady green burning.

She moves the tiniest bit forward to make our lips connect.

_We made it._

_It's okay._

_I'm here._

_You're mine._

_I love you._

**You guys, I'm REALLY sorry about the fact that I couldn't think of anymore improv scenes, especially when I was so proud of the first. I wanted more improv scenes too, then I couldn't think of any and I realized how long they've been on vacation and I started wondering if I should end this on their vacation (Romance and all that good chiz, plus that whole "What happens when they get back to HA?" would be a good ending/cliffhanger), BUUUUTTTT...I decided against it**


	41. Spending Time With Friends

**You poor children; you were deceived into believing an update when I really just giving my chapters names…about time I did anyway**

**Recently someone asked me if someone did something for one of my stories on Tumblr, what would I want it to be? To be honest, I would be happy with someone just mentioning it (I doubt mine are good enough lol), but someone making one of those fancy pictures with words (the story title in this case. I'm sure ONE of you know what I'm raving about, you know how people put song lyrics or quotes then put pictures of the characters?) for one of my stories (or more) in photoshop or something would be awesome. 365 Days, Cat's Birthday, my Catorade fic, Broken Little Dollies, etc., it's their pick**

**Now that I've finished fantasizing about that...**

**"Swim Like Sinking Ships Jade and Tori"**

**Jade's POV**

I'm glad we choose to come back to California on a Friday. We'll have time to settle back down. But of course Tori's never one to follow the crowd.

"Jade!" I mumble and turn over in bed as my murky mind tries to come to awareness. "Jade, wake up!"

"Vega, its Saturday."

"I promised Beck and Cat we'd met them at eight."

Rolling over, I drag a pillow over my head. "I don't remember that."

"That's because you went to sleep at seven thirty last night."

"I was tired."

"You slept half the plane ride."

"Go away."

"No, it's seven o'clock."

An entire hour left and this girl's trying to get me out of bed..."Why couldn't you wait longer?"

"Because I know how long you take to get out of bed. Now get up." I feel a light push on my shoulder.

"No."

"Then I guess I'll just go downstairs and get Trina..."

"I'm up." I say groggily, sitting upright. She's already fully dressed, the brunette wacko. Off the shoulder black and white blouse, skinny jeans (typical), and boots (also typical). "If there's one thing I learn about your clothing style, Tori, it's that you'll always wear a pair of skinny jeans and boots."

"Very funny. Now get dressed before someone walks in and sees you in only your robe."

"It covers my body, y'know."

_"Go." _She says, hands on her hips. I sigh loudly, throwing off the covers, grabbing clothes from my suitcase.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Tori throws over her shoulder as she leaves.

"Really?" I yell at the door. She nags me to get up, then leaves almost as soon as I do. I mutter to myself as splash water on my face in the bathroom.

I walk down the steps, two at a time, in my usual black attire. Tori and her family are eating breakfast at the table together. I can smell the waffles and maple syrup.

"Jade, nice to see that you're up." Tori's father smiles at me and motions at the table. "Have a seat."

I hesitate and slowly make my way over, taking a seat next to Tori.

"Wait right there, Jade; I'll get you something to eat." Tori's mother pushes her chair back and proceeds to the kitchen counter, patting my shoulder along the way.

My eyes flicker over to Tori, who's downing her waffles. Everyone else is over halfway done with their food, save my girlfriend. I'm shifting uncomfortably because I'm not used to _this, _this sense of family and caring. They're all casually eating and I feel out of place. If I was at my house it would simply be me grabbing something to eat then going off to some random place in the house to finish it or a quick snack from the mini fridge in my room. There was no _family _in my house. Tori hand slips into mine under the table and I give her the best smile I can in this new atmosphere.

"Here." She tears off a piece of waffle with her fork, holding it up to my mouth. Once again, I hesitate, eyes flickering around the table. The waffle pokes at my lips again and I succumb, biting it off. It's warm and the maple syrup leaves a sweet taste in my mouth. As Tori's mother (I really should learn her name) places my own plate in front of me something draws my attention.

Ironically, it's Trina and she doesn't look too happy. She's glancing between me and Tori, trying to put two and two together. It's only then that I remember and realize she knows nothing about my relationship with her younger sister. I decide to ignore it for now.

Forks clink against plates and then Tori and I are the only ones at the table. I feel slightly relieved, though I don't say it out loud. Tori and I spend the rest of breakfast feeding each other waffles. Tori keeps making those baby faces you make when you're trying to feed a three year old, so when it's my turn to feed her I start using my infamous impression of her until she threatens to spit orange juice on my face.

When the plates are empty I set them in the sink, noticing with slight disgust that there are a few days worth of dishes piled up. Tori explains that it's Trina's turn to do the dishes. I just sigh and retake my seat at the table, coaxing Tori to sit in my lap.

I'm having a good morning so far, I just hope nothing ruins it.

**(That would've be a lovely cliffhanger)**

We meet Beck and Cat at a local park (so childish) though I have no idea why. The pair is sitting on one of the wooden benches next to the swings and the park itself is devoid of children (good). Beck's in a typical boy's dress; ripped jeans, open polo shirt with a white tee underneath and ruffled hair. Cat's dressed in a pink and flowery dress with a red bow on the side of her head, wearing some kind of fancy leather sandals. I'll never understand why that girl likes to be so…girly.

I lock Tori's car because only stupid people leave their car unlocked so some random hobbo can ransack it and because Tori let me drive (just kidding, I took her keys; I'm in a good mood). The wind is nothing more than a light breeze and a few fat clouds are covering the sun; it's nice outside.

"Sooo, how was the Romance Suite?" Beck says as we approach, his arm draped over Cat's shoulders, the redhead playing with his fingers.

"Deliciously awkward." I tell him and Tori elbows me in the ribs.

"Ah, yes, Cat told me about that one 'incident'". Beck starts smirking, Cat begins giggling, I smile and Tori blushes.

"So how was your vacation?" Tori blurts to change the subject.

"Great, actually." Beck answered back. "Spent a lot of time together. Went swimming."

"What happened after you went swimming?" I add a suggestive grin.

"Jade!" Cat scolds. "I told you we were taking it slow."

"Well, Tori and I just did it in the janitor's cl - ow!" Damn Tori and her boots.

Beck makes a face, but not a disgusted one. "Your first time was in the janitor's closet?"

"It makes Hollywood Arts more interesting to me." I state plainly and Tori tugs at my arm.

"C'mon you guys; we're supposed to be hanging out."

"We are." I mutter as Tori pulls me toward the slides for older children, not that they look any more exciting. Cat stands up with a hop and gives Beck an Eskimo kiss before catching up to us, glancing behind her to make sure Beck is following. We we near the slides Tori releases my arm and climb up the ladder to the top. I stand at the bottom, waiting for her to slide down, but she just sits there.

"Slide with me." She whines.

"Baby." I tell her as I climb the ladder. I scoot forward, wrapping my arms around her. Cat starts cooing about how cute we are and I jerk myself forward so we'll start moving. We go down the slide three more times before Tori's sastified and then I watch her and Cat take turns pushing each other (down the slide, if Cat pushed Tori anywhere else I'd had to hurt something). Beck's standing next to me, watching his squealing girlfriend take her turn.

"I feel like a mother." He says. "We're just standing here."

"Then go play on the slide, Beckett."

He chuckles and shakes his head at me. "So, Cat's brother?"

I take pride in the way I no longer tense. "Yeah, so?"

"Does he know that you're gone?"

"He'll figure out eventually."

Beck nods his agreement, but we both make some sort of silent signal to simply enjoy what's happening now and not worry about anything else.

**(That would've been a good way to end it)**

"Hey, Beck." I call over to him as we both push our girlfriends on the swings.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that bet we made four months ago?"

"The one while we were high or the one in the movie theater?"

"Beck!"

"Jade!" Both girls scold us as they swing back.

"High."

"What was the bet?" Tori leans back as she swings down toward me and half afraid she'll fall off the swing, I slap her on the shoulder to make her sit back up.

"Hush." I tell her, getting a futile attempt to look annoyed in return.

"Well, Beck, I win; you're still a virgin. You owe me fifty bucks."

"Jade!" Cat glares at me.

"Cat!" I respond.

"Tori!" Beck says sharply, deciding to play along.

"Beck!"

"Shut up, Beck!" I say with an edge, but my grin gives me away. "Don't yell at my girlfriend or I'll put nails in your boots."

**Tori, you're such a weirdo; what kind of family starts breakfast before seven in the morning? And I've been wanting fluff lately, so yeah**

**So much Cade in Andre's Horrible Girl…I'm not spazzing because Jori's my fav, but I'm twitching at least :P Jade man voice anyone?**

**Car, Fire and Rain will be a Catorade episode for sure ;)**

**And lastly…c'mon, you guys I'm almost to 150 reviews…**


	42. Telling Trina

**Car, Rain, and Fire had Catorade, Jori, Cade, and Cori, yes?**

**Poor Mona Patterson…**

**Tori's POV**

"You're going out with a girl?" Trina just gives me this 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look over the back of the couch. The weekend went by quickly with Cat and Beck, I just got back from school about two hours ago. When Jade and I had gotten back to Hollywood Arts we acted like any other couple would; walking together, holding hands, etc. we even kissed each other a few times in the hall. The reactions were mixed, but then again, this is LA and there are probably more attention calling things than a same-sex couple. Of course, throughout the day we had gotten our fair share of congratulations and glares, Jade took care of the latter. Cat and Beck were a big help. And after Robbie and Andre got over the momentary shock, they supported the both of us too (of course Robbie choked on a pretzel, but Rex took care of it). So after I had come home I spent two hours scraping my courage together to face my ever critical sister.

"Yeah." I rock back and forth on my heels, standing next to the piano in my house. I really wish Jade was here with me right now or my parents were telling Trina instead of me. Telling Trina's going to be...different. She's always seen thing in her own 'special light'.

"And it's that Jade West girl? The one everyone knows you _hate_?" I start to get nervous; the pieces are clicking in her head. I nod. "Tori, you know that's against the Bible, right? And we're Christians? It's common sense, y'know. Only boys and girls can have children. Duh."

Here we go.

"Trina, it's not a choice and I never hated Jade."

"Uh, yeah, you do have a choice, Tori." She's using that 'tone' again; like she knows everything and I'm an idiot waiting for her to tell me what to do. "You've been around guys your whole life, why would you want to date a girl?" I can feel my temper start to rise. She's still as oblivious as ever. I used to be insanely shy, too shy to even ask my parents a question. I always kept to myself at school and anywhere else and my mom would always tell me to 'go play with the other girls' and I'd be too scared to talk to the boys. Plus, girls always call each other cute and stuff, my mom too and I was too shy to ask a question about it... Are you seeing how it worked out now? And Trina was _always _outspoken; bossing me around, yelling. By the time I finally got over my shyness I'd had almost no willing interaction with boys. Ta da. Present day Tori.

"Because I have _feelings _for her!" My voice is beginning to rise and Trina tries to start speaking again. "And don't tell me it's just a phase! I know it's not and Mom and Dad are okay with it! You've never been okay with anything I've ever done!" I turn and storm upstairs to my bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind me. Trina...she's always criticized everything I've done. Even coloring the sky the wrong color when I was six.

_"Tori, you can't do that!"_

_"Because I said so, there really isn't another reason, now is there?"_

_"Who cares about your opinion?"_

_"It's hard being the only talented one in this family."_

"Shut up!" I dig my nails into my scalp as if I can rip her voice right out of my head. If only.

I curse, realizing my phone isn't with me. I want to talk to Jade, someone I know who will understand. But...I can't. No, I have to be strong for her; I have to keep myself under control. I feel like my insides are practically steaming with anger, but I've never allowed myself to hit anything; it would draw my parents' attention. My nails dig into the soft skin of my arms as I hiss hateful words at my shallow sister. I'll take a few sleeping pills after what I'm about to do; it just makes me feel that much better, drifting off with my wrists tingling. My hand turns the dial on my curling iron. I'm an expert at this; sometimes I've burned myself a little too clumsily, but I have a steady hand now.

They always say that pain helps you focus.

**(Too nice to leave you guys hangin')**

**Jade's POV**

Being a bit of a pessimist I expected the worst coming back to Hollywood Arts, but we had a lot better of a reaction than I thought we would. Of course, Sikowitz didn't think anything of it; he just saw it as another excuse to pair us up as husband and wife in scenes. Even Sinjin thought it was okay...I think ("Whatever makes you happy, Jade."). I still shudder thinking about it. Creep will probably be onto Tori now, too.

When school was over I had wanted to drive home with Tori since I naturally hate pretty much everything about the house I live in (I'd sell it to squirrel if it asked). Tori had objected because she said she had 'things' to take of. It was something personal, so I complied and went to my shit barn of a house (no, I don't live in an _actual _barn). So far I've spent two hours honing my artistic skills, drawing a sketch of Tori from a picture on my phone.

I'm just finishing up shading her eyes when my hand cramps and I have to pop my wrist. I decide to take a breather; rolling off my bed to grab the glass of water I put there earlier. I exhale slowly, tilting the glass back and forth. Glass breaks somewhere upstairs and I glare at the ceiling. It's probably my mom and mother-in-law freaking out at each other again. I'll stop by Tori's as soon as the sound of shattering objects stops.

**(Here goes another one)**

_**Tori's POV**_

_It's the Big Showcase and I have to perform in front of all this people. I'm so nervous; what if I mess up? I hear the music hit and then it's time to kick it off._

_"Here I am, once again_

_Feelin' lost, but now and then_

_I breathe it out, let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now -"_

_The music abruptly cuts off and my voice falters as Trina runs onto the stage, eyes wide with fury. She opens her mouth to yell at me and everything hateful that she's ever said rips through my mind. I collaspe to my knees, holding my skull like I can squeeze the words out._

_"You always ruin everything!"_

_"You can't do anything without my help!"_

_"Mom and Dad will always love me more!"_

_"You'll never get anywhere, Tori!"_

_"Jade doesn't belong to you."_

_The last voice doesn't belong to Trina and my head snaps up, though my eyes are blurred with hot tears, my finger curling to dig my nails into my palms. Cat's brother is suddenly in my sister's place and he smiles with a demented look on his face and in his eyes before blackness floods my vision, blotting out everything except the one word printed in bold behind my eyelids as I thrash in the darkness._

_VALENTINE._

**Ugh, this chapter reminds me of that one kid at my school who thinks you can choose which gender you're into...sorry, for those of you who like Trina...it's really not a choice; I think we all know that**

**Yeah...I still got it, don't I? ^_^ I think it goes without saying that I'm proud of this chapter "Liz Gillies Moves Like Jagger" don't click the ones that are less than 2 minutes long, yes?**

**Want a hint for the next chapter? Drama, with a clearly capital D**


	43. Burns, Scars, and Tearstains

**Who's ready for Tori and Jade's Play Date this Saturday?**

**Jade's POV**

When I ring the doorbell Trina answers with a look of what I can only describe as disgust on her face. I return the look with enough venom to best the white-faced Joker (one of my favorite villains by the way).

"Have you _looked _in a mirror lately?" I snap at her. Every time I see this screwed up bitch she has to do something to annoy me. "Where's Tori?"

"I don't know. She's in here somewhere." Trina scoffs, walking back to the couch, turning up the TV volume to an obnoxious level.

I turn and head up the stairs with a muttered 'fuck you' under my breath. I ease Tori's room door open. She's sleeping on her side, her back facing me with the covers pulled up to her shoulders. Quietly, I click the door shut behind me. I make my way over to the other side of the bed - which is varying designs of purple and white - to see her face. She looks peaceful at first, but as I touch my hand to her cheek I feel a thin film of sweat. Her brows are slightly furrowed - if I wasn't so attuned, for lack of a better word, I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't looked for it.

Her hands suddenly flex, making something like a clawing motion; like she's trying to get some sort of traction. They're not wildly clawing motions; just minuscule movements like someone scratching an itch.

"Hey, Sunshine." I whisper, pushing her shoulder gently. Tori whimpers, hands flexing again. Feeling slightly alarmed I shake her shoulder harder. I don't know what's going on, but she won't open her eyes. I yank the covers off her body and my eyes widen. There are burn marks on her forearms, her tan skin an angry red. I curse and get onto the bed, shaking her and repeating her name in her ear.

Frustrated, I start to make my way to her bathroom to get a glass of water (not to drink obviously). One of the cabinets above the sink is open and there's something that doesn't belong there. It looks like someone was trying to hide it or they just didn't have the time to.

It's an orange prescription bottle and that's definitely not Tori's name I see on the label.

"Dammit!" I glance around the bathroom counter. The straight iron is still on. I panic.

"Tori!" I practically sprint to her beside, heart thundering painfully hard against my chest. I swear and shake her, but to no avail. The pill bottle still had plenty of pills, but for all I know she could have taken five at once or gotten a new bottle. My feeling of panic drowns everything outside even Trina and the TV downstairs. The only things existing now are Tori, myself and the thundering of my heart. I vow to myself not to leave the room until she wakes.

**Tori's POV**

When my eyes open slowly I notice a multitude of things: my heart is beating like a hummingbird's, I'm totally naked, my body feels like it's been cooled - not by my sweating though; more like by damp cloth, and there's another body next to mine. I inhale the smell of jasmine and there's a thick blanket of silky black within my line of sight.

"Jade?"

I hear her mumble, then I'm suddenly yanked on my side to face her, her green eyes sparking with electric fire.

"What the hell, Tori?" She demands, giving me a rough shake.

"W-what?" I stammer stupidly.

Jade shoves the orange pill bottle in my face. _"This -" _She gestures to my bathroom and I know exactly what she's talking about. "- and _that. _Are you _insane?"_

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." It's the truth, but I can't look her in the eye.

"Neither was I, but that doesn't make it okay, now does it?" Her emerald orbs soften when I finally pluck up the courage to meet her eyes. "Tori, I really care about you; hell I _love _you. You should have at least mentioned it to me."

"I - I -it's just a part of my life; I've just accepted it." It's cold, hard truth; I've been doing this for years. Being the "perfect" girl has its burdens.

"Just accepted - God _dammit_, Tori!" Jade's sitting up now, eyes twin hurricanes of swirling emotion. I'm half wondering if this was how I would've reacted to Jade's "issue" if I was a more confrontational person. "That's like me saying the same thing about cutting! How is burning yourself and taking pills any different?"

I can't bring myself to answer, only weakly remind her that we have school and move to get dressed. I can feel Jade watching me closely as I pull on a new pair of jeans and head to the bathroom to check my hair in the mirror, refusing to acknowledge the red on my arms. I put on a long-sleeved top and go for my keys on the nightstand next to my bed, but Jade bluntly tells me that she's going to drive me to school. I comply without any resistance and we walk past Trina on the way to the door. She's snoring on the couch in a weird position, the TV now off (probably thanks to one of my parents).

The drive to the school is tense the first half of the way, partially because the radio isn't on and right now I'm in one of those atmosphere where you just sit without knowing exactly what to do. We're almost to Hollywood Arts when Jade suddenly swings into another parking lot, my head almost bouncing off the window as the car violently swerves.

The words are out before we've even stopped. "Promise me you'll quit, Tori. I thought you were slipping away from me; it took me hours to realize that you would probably be fine. Promise me you'll never do that again." Her pale skin is taut, jaw clenched, hands clutching the steering wheel, tears squeezing from between her lashes.

"During the first hours I thought about killing myself if you didn't wake up." Her eyes open and the tears fall freely, staining black on the way down. "Promise me, Tori. If you love me promise me."

"Yes." I say almost quietly and Jade's lips are abruptly on mine, her grip on my hair and shoulder almost painful. When we both pull back, her eyes are calmer, but still wild at the same time.

"I love you so much." Jade whispers against my neck. "It scares me just how much sometimes. "I've never cared about something this much, not even going to Hollywood Arts.

Do I really mean that much? Enough to give up the place that's built us both? I say it out loud without realizing it.

"Of course you do." Jade says with all the conviction in the world. She inhales and exhales until her breathing is calm and the red around her eyes start to fade. "C'mon, we're going to be late." She starts to put the car in reverse, but I put a hand on the steering wheel.

"Let me fix your makeup." I murmur, taking a tissue from my pocket. "You can't go to school like that." I dab it on the outside of a cup in the holder that has condensation on the outside, doubt anyone will drink it. Once I've gotten rid of her black tears I take her makeup from her purse, saying quiet words to soothe her as I cup her cheek in my palm, her green eyes closed as I move the brush over her lashes. She leans into my hand and I kiss her on the lips before taking some of my own lipstick from my purse to put on her.

**Halfway to 200 reviews my Jori addicts...help me, yes? I usually don't start on upcoming chapters until I've read some reviews for feedback**

**I dunno why Tori had a tissue in her pocket…my dad always has one in his…**

**The Take A Hint song WITH VIDEO is on Perez Hilton's page. WATCH IT MY CHILDREN**


	44. Trouble Arising

**This chapter's going to be slightly different ;P**

Hollywood Arts was just starting to come alive; there were students filing in through the doors and there was a girl playing her keyboard next to the soda machine. Sikowitz, being a teacher and such, had already arrived and was patrolling the hallways, coconut in hand. He hummed to himself as he walked with long bare-footed strides, rapping on a locker as he went by.

"Excuse me."

Sikowitz turned his head. "My what a chipper young lad we have here!" He said loudly, smiling widely and admiring the pink tuxedo and scepter. "You look like you've had a bit of a mishap with your contacts though." He pointed out. The irises were an unnatural shade of blue. "Are you from the costume department? You're a bit early." The acting teacher sipped on the straw standing out of his coconut. "Ms. Whatsherface isn't here yet."

"Well –"

"Wow!" Robbie walked up with Rex in hand. "That's a sick costume!"

The man with the electric blue eyes smiled without showing his teeth. His eyes absorbed the puppet and glasses. "And you are?"

"Robbie Shapiro." The man in the pink tuxedo started to speak again, but Robbie quickly added, "I can show you around the school if you're new here."

Light brown eyes sparkled with delight beneath the contacts. "Yes, I think I would appreciate that." Robbie began to walk down the hallway with the colorful stranger, Sikowitz giving them an approving nod before resuming his walk around the school.

**(I'm sure you're starting to see the pieces come together)**

Robbie and the man wearing pink were walking down a gray hall. Robbie was chattering obliviously, Rex occasionally throwing in a rude comment or two.

The blue-eyed man paused at a picture next to the door to the place where students directed their own plays and such. "Well this looks like the young lady I met in the Bahamas." The girl had brunette hair and a bright smile. The man frowned, trying to place her character, but a multitude of different people ran through his head and he ground his scepter in frustration.

Robbie turned to see the picture the man was talking about. "Oh, you met Tori?"

"Tori? Is that her name?" His brow raised in a way that vaguely reminded Robbie of something, but he couldn't put his finger on who. "I believe she might have lost her child and there was something about Raisin Bran." He pursed his lips, scepter tapping the concrete floor.

"Oh, she was probably just acting." The blue-eyed man raised a brow again. "She's really good at that. Did you meet Jade too? Dyed hair with highlights of an unatural color, probably all black clothes, piercings, kinda of scary?"

"I know Jade."

"Well, this is LA and all. Tori and Jade are going out." Robbie added in the last sentence with thinking much of it.

"Dating?"

"What else do you think he means?"

"Rex!" Robbie hissed.

"Do you know where I can find them?" The man clicked his gray nails against the head of the scepter, looking at the puppet in disapproval, even as in his mind there were new pages being added to a book; another new character being written, words added and tricks to be played.

"Yeah, sure; Tori and Jade and I go to class together." Robbie explained, not noticing how the man's tone of voice had changed. "C'mon, I'll show you." They started back the way that they had came.

**(Oh, Robbie…)**

**Tori's POV**

I took Jade's hand in my own and interlaced our fingers. We walked into the school together, both of us holding our heads high. Most of the students were here now; bustling, playing instruments, singing or something else. Sinjin trying to dance.

"Hey!" Beck and Cat walk up with wide smiles.

"Hi." I say, noticing a brief look pass from Jade to Cat. Even as I turn to look at Jade I see the same unspoken message pass between the redhead and her boyfriend. "Is there some sort of telepathy triangle going on here?"

"Something like that." Jade tells me and Cat rolls her eyes.

"Tori, what did you do to yourself yesterday?" Beck simply cuts straight to the chase, which I had no idea that we were on.

"Did you really get that from like two seconds of eye contact?"

"It's not a joke, Tori." Cat gives me a stern look that could rivial my mother's 'do your chores' face.

"Can we at least talk about it somewhere else?" The people milling around us isn't exactly a signal for me to talk about psychological problems. Jade tugs my hand insistently and we all end up crowded in the janitor's closet.

"Well, this is completely comfortable." Beck say, trying not to elbow Cat and knock things off the shelf.

Jade elbows me on purpose to get me talking, almost smacking me into Cat and causing a mini commotion before everyone is somewhat decently settled down again. I start telling everyone the story, Cat giving a few cries of "Tori!" and throwing her arms out, always managing to smack someone in the face or knock something over. The bell rings while I'm still talking, but none of us make any move towards the door.

When I get to this morning, Jade's fingers are squeezing my wrist like a vice. Cat and Beck give me their respective hugs the best that they can after I finish (Beck stubs his toe on a toolbox) and Jade kisses me firmly on the lips. We spend a minute or two trying to rearrange everything, but give up after Jade almost drops a paint can on Beck and decide to just head to class.

**Tori and Jade's Playdate = my entire soul exploding asdfjkl;asfdklfj;**

**Take A Hint music video!**


	45. Alphabet Improv and Stew

**Sorry about the long wait...I say that a lot, don't I? From now on I probably won't update until Saturday night, k?**

**Tori's POV**

The four of us take a different seating arrangement than usual. Beck sits down in Cat's usual spot with the petite redhead in his lap. I'm sitting in the back with Jade due to her insistence (I called her butch in the hall and she quite literally threw me over her shoulder and carried me to class. Yes, it was embarrassing), still sitting in separate chairs, but my body turned sideways. My legs drape over hers and my head rests on her right shoulder. Sikowitz is already in the classroom, somehow precariously balancing on top the podium onstage. The bell rings, but there's someone missing.

Our little group of four and Andre turn with a frown to the door. No Robbie. We exchanged confused looks, but no suggestions about where he is comes out.

"Alphabet improv!" Sikowitz jumps from the podium, splashing coconut juice all over a kid sitting in the front row. Jade snickers and I push her on the shoulder. I whisper into her ear.

"Doesn't alphabet improv bring back good memories?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Tori, Beck, Jade and Cat! Go!" Sikowitz makes a wild gesture and spills his coconut juice on the same kid again (poor guy). "Proceed in alphabetical order by first name!" He adds as we get up from our seats.

"Are you sure we're all gonna be okay?" Beck starts, looking at all three of us before someone manages to give us a prompt. Alphabet improv has always been a not-so-secret way for students to communicate in class.

"Beck, we'll be fine." Cat reassures, though she doesn't look certain.

"Can't be sure of that." Jade chips in.

"Don't blow it too out of proportion." I warn.

"Everyone always does that."

"False."

"Give me an example."

"Hey, let's get back on topic."

"It's still a dangerous situation." Beck concludes.

"Just talk about what might actually happen, kay?"

"Keep in mind he doesn't know where we are."

"Let's not forget he probably has his ways." I remind.

"Maybe he does know where we are."

"Not helping." Cat shifts and Jade glares.

"Obviously."

"Put that to the side."

"Quiet please."

"Really?" The redhead puts a hand on her hip.

"Stop being children." Jade sighs.

"Try to be civil." I tell my girlfriend.

"Understand we all still respect each other."

"Very obvious."

"Well don't get your pants in a twist."

My mind blanks. "Xylophones don't have pants."

Everyone in the room pulls a face. "You're weird." Beck offers.

"Zebras are weird too."

"All of us are going to be okay."

"And cut!" Sikowitz shouts from the doorway. The four of us return to our seats, Jade taking my hand along the way. "And that is _actual _improv, Gary!" Sikowitz says in his usual loud tone, addressing one of the students as he passes by. "Now, when you walk down the street..."

Sikowitz begins to try and teach an acting lesson that of course turns into a story that doesn't relate to the subject at all. Jade and I turn as the door eases open and Robbie squeezes in. The boy with the glasses sits in the empty chair next to Beck and Cat, beginning to whisper eagerly. I watch him closely, my attention caught by the excited motions of his free hand and body language. He seems pretty pumped, but Beck and Cat's reactions aren't right.

The redhead has gone stiff and I can see her swallow. Beck's jaw is clenched as he nods to an oblivious Robbie.

"What's going on?" Jade frowns, stretching her neck to see better.

"I don't know." I tell her honestly. There's a voice in the back of my mind that says otherwise, but I dismiss it.

The conversation finally dies down and Beck, Robbie and Cat turn back to face the front of the classroom, but Beck and Cat have tensely-set shoulders.

When the bell finally rings Jade and I rush past kids going the opposite way to reach the other three of our group.

"...said he would meet me after class!" Robbie is finishing before he walks out the door with an eager look on his face.

"What's going on?" Jade says slowly, light from the ceiling glinting off her piercing.

Beck runs a hand through his hair with a hard exhale, Cat gripping his arm tightly. Cat speaks up first.

"My brother's here and he's meeting Robbie right after this class."

**I feel bad for Andre. It's not "our group of five" or "all five of us", it's just "and Andre". Poor guy. He didn't even get picked for alphabet improv and from what we learned from Victorious' pilot episode that's the easiest thing (according to Sikowitz anyway, but who know how that guy's brain works)**

**Jeez, it kinda sounds like Robbie's got the hots for Cat's brother, huh?**

**We're getting close to end of this story, maybe about two or three more chapters, does that make you sad? Well this is one of the cutest Jori videos I've seen so far: "Something There Jade and Tori"**


	46. Stairs and Open Windows

**Ugh, I can't believe how much class time I spent writing this, lol. It was almost three pages front and back. When I got to my computer I was like: Holy motherfu-**

**So anyway,**

**I know what you're thinking: "A Jade chapter? It's about damn time!" or "A **_**Jade **_**chapter? What the fuck?"**

**Jade's POV**

"What?" Tori's response and mine are almost simultaneous. It's almost funny how five seconds ago we were having a normal day of school and it's suddenly turned into a dangerous, unpredictable environment. My body barely registers how tight my grip on Tori's hand gets, her having to gingerly pry off my fingers with a wince and then firmly retaking my hand with a gentle squeeze.

"He knows who you two are." Beck informs us and my teeth come together with a sharp snap.

"He knows everything." Cat adds. "The acting, dating, everything." She's holding her right arm in the way that she always does when she gets worked up; her left hand wrapped around her right wrist and rocking her body from side to side.

Hundreds of thoughts flit across my incoherent mind and I vaguely register Tori say, "Well, maybe someone can help us." trying to be optimistic as usual. "Sikow-" There's no one there.

"Tori." I can't help how my usual strictly controlled voice raises an octave. The classroom is totally empty now, save the four of us with Robbie no doubt waiting outside the door for the manic that wants to kill me. The thoughts of what might happen now that he knows Tori is thrown into the tangle of thoughts that has become my mind, wound tightly around four people; myself, Tori, Cat and now Beck.

Beck tries the backdoor in the class that Sikowitz occasionally uses, but for once it's locked. The ridiculously large windows lead to nowhere and there isn't any room to duck out of sight.

"We can't stay trapped in here." Cat voices my thoughts. Beck is quick to step into the male role of the protector.

"I'll go out first."

"Beck, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." I tell him before Cat can. Her brother is dangerous; if Beck becomes an obstacle while he's chasing any one of us, then there's no telling what will happen. But he's already walking to the door, shaking off Cat.

Robbie's voice floats into the classroom before Beck can poke his head out the front door. "He's not here yet."

Beck gestures with his hands and we all quickly move out the door, the hordes of students dying down steadily. We all relax, but as my eyes flit from face to face my heart jumps painfully into my throat.

"Cat." I croak out weakly. Everyone's eyes follow to where I numbly gesture. He's worming through the crowd, occasionally stopping to look at an unusual student or two; he hasn't seen us yet.

"C'mon." Beck grabs Cat's wrist and mine (I'm still holding Tori's hand).

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Robbie asks with a hurt and disappointed expression. "You have to meet him. Stew!" Robbie shouts over the sea of bobbing heads.

"Robbie, shut up!" Much to my surprise, it's Tori who snaps out at him, brown eyes surprisingly vicious.

"Why? It's not like he's homophobic or anything."

_No, just a raging psychopath._

Too late.

As my eyes scan the crowd again we make eye contact for a split second. He starts shoving his way through the crowd.

Beck pushes the three of us. _"Go." _He demands. Cat tries to protest again, but Beck roughly turns her around. Stew starts to trot and then we're running/weaving through the students in parallel lines. We can't go out the school's front door because he's much too close to it. Cat pulls us up the stairs. I curse this school for being accustomed to odd scenes. Cat starts to speak as we take flying leaps up the stairs to the third floor of Hollywood Arts.

"You two need to hide; both of you is what he wants."

"No." Once again, Tori and I answer at the same time.

"Cat, he's hurt you before; he won't hesitate to do it again." I remind her. No way I'm letting her go back there to face her brother; I've seen and felt the damage that a mind like his can cause. Cat's one of the few genuine friends that I have and care about and Beck is already facing the psychopath by now. Just as Cat is turning to me to try and give me what she no doubt thinks is a good reason, a loud crack makes everyone moving in the school freeze.

The three of us turn to see Beck, his back facing us as he tumbles down the stairs, Cat's brother turning against the railing to avoid him as he falls. Cat sounds a distraught cry and starts to rush back, but Tori and I grab her and keep the struggling redhead in place. Her brother observes the body while people begin to gather.

"Do you know him, Kitty Cat? Is he special to you?" Electric blue eyes fixate on Cat then me, and then coldly on Tori. "Is he special to _them_?" He hisses and I shudder, remembering that voice in so many horrible memories.

Cat cries out Beck's name and it takes all of my strength and Tori's to keep her from lunging down the staircase and running straight into her brother, the cause of almost everything horrible in both our lives and now becoming part of Tori's. Stew contemplates us slowly as he walks up the steps. Cat, blinded from everything but Beck lying on the cold floor forces Tori and I to stay in place to keep her from doing the insane. She doesn't snap out of it until he's only a few steps away.

"Cat."

The brown eyes snap back into clarity. She stops struggling madly and I hesitantly drop my arms to my sides, Tori doing the same. Neither one of us turns to run, but I can feel my knees shaking. "You've taken so much from me and Jade." She spits out coldly, her brother's head tilting and him smiling a toothy grin, reminding me of a hungry alligator. What Cat said was too true; our childhood days were spent mapping out ways to avoid her abusive brother and nursing the wounds when we got caught.

"Jadelyn." My name drops from his lips as if Cat had never spoken. His lips curl back into a disgusted snarl. I know who you really are. Don't play innocent with me." I hold his eyes until they whip to my girlfriend. "And _you_." he spits venomously. _"Tori. Victoria." _He starts to unravel a long story about her being a sort of evil demon for trying to help me hide - he even goes so far as to call her a shape shifter. I'm standing next to Cat on her right side, Tori to her left. I brush the back of my ever so slightly against hers to get her attention.

When I know she's looking over at me, I flicker my eyes to her brother's right shoulder - the place she stabbed him to save me. The doctors said there was extensive nerve damage; too much force on that area could cause temporary paralysis or violent spasms in his right arm and part of his upper back. I then switch my eyes to her, but move them to his legs. I repeat it a few times to make sure she understands what to do. Her brown eyes flit to Beck and I give her a reassuring glance. I lick my lips once slowly, something Cat and I often used as time signals.

I lick my lips again. _Two._

_Three._

Cat kicks one of his knees and I grab him and bring a fist down on his shoulder. Tori, not quite grasping what's happening snatches his scepter before it can connect with my skull. A short cry comes out of his throat, face freezing in an expression between pain and shock. His right arm suddenly stiffens, fingers locking onto empty air.

"Hey!" Our bodies freeze once again, this time with Cat's brother on the ground. Robbie, supposedly having already checked on Beck from the way simply runs toward us, jumping up the steps. "What are you three _doing_?"

"Robbie, you don't understand -" Tori begins.

"No, I don't understand."

"Robbie -"

Tori's sentence is cut off by a sudden flurry of motion from Cat's brother and then the scepter is back in his hands and this time we're running away from Stew. The students on the third floor like to crowd in the halls a lot, so we have trouble moving through the tightly knit crowd. I can hear Robbie following; shouting things I can barely hear.

We run past one of the huge windows, barely avoiding the smaller children and almost smashing into the bigger ones. Suddenly my ears are overloaded by the collective screams and gasps of all the students on the third floor. Tori yanks my arm and Cat and I turn to see Robbie standing in front of the open window, the gold-painted scepter lying on the ground.

**Drama, yes? Like or no like?**

**Oh, right, video! ****"Without You Jade and Tori"**


	47. Broken Jaws and Bones

**This would have been up so much soon, but my laptop is going through this phase where it randomly erases whatever files it has open. If it was a person, I'd punch it. Just saying.**

**Tori's POV**

It takes a few more moments for it to register what just happened, other students are stunned like I am, but there are others rushing to the open window. A few students are leaping down the stairs, but that's not really relevant right now. Robbie seems to be more dumbstruck than I; standing there with his eyes wide and mouth partly open as people swarm around him. One girl turns from the window, hand over her mouth and the other reactions are on the same level. Simply being a person, I feel inclined to look too, but I decide against it. He may have been absolutely horrible and had full intention of harming us, but there's that somewhat forced positive side of me that came to be at the same time the burning did saying that he was mentally disturbed and thought he was doing something good on a twisted level. Common sense tells me I shouldn't be sympathetic for the man (?) who wanted to kill my girlfriend to help some crazy world made in his delusional mind and he obviously had no care for whoever was blocking his path (Beck is an unfortunate example of that). He even went after me after simply finding out I was associated with Jade. Part of me just thinks I need to grow a damn spine; I can barely stand up to my own conscience sometimes.

I see Cat and Jade start to take a hesitant step forward out of the corner of my eye and I stop the both of them. I don't want either of them to even look at what no doubt is a bloody mess of shattered bones and pulpy flesh for a millisecond; I can barely stand the thought of what was once a person being completely _obliterated__, _for a lack of words, in less than a few seconds. I hear footsteps on the stairs and Lane rushes in through the midst of students and looks out the window. His hand goes to radio that teachers use to communicate around the school. He quickly unhooks it from his belt and starts speaking with speed, telling other teachers to contact help and informing them of the situation.

"Everyone, remain calm!" he shouts. Some students are clinging to each other, some are murmuring and pushing their way down the stairs, some are on their phones and some are cringing away from Robbie. Lane notices this and repeats his previous sentence, then asks Robbie if he knows what happened. The students around us turn into a shouting throng.

"I saw Robbie push him!"

"Typical, blame the nerd!"

"He was chasing those three chicks!"

"Robbie didn't push him; the other guy tripped and bumped into him!"

"Quiet!" Lane shouts, cutting the air with his hands. "Robbie, what really happened?"

"I – I don't know. Tori, Jade and Cat started running so I followed them. He – he hit Beck with that." He says with a trembling voice, pointing to the scepter lying on the ground.

The crowd begins to rouse again.

"Is Beck okay?"

"What's that thing made of?"

"Are either of them gonna live?"

Lane hushes everyone again. "No one is going to die." Cat's making tiny sounds of distress, Jade and I doing our best to comfort her. I hold her tight and say whatever I can think of to soothe the poor girl. "Beck is going to be okay." Lane reassures, holding his palm upright towards Cat. She nods stiffly. "I called the school nurse on my way up here and he's on his way to hospital with Sikowitz." Lane turns his attention to the rest of the remaining students, raising his voice. "Does anyone know who he was?"

"He's her brother." I tell him softly, gesturing to the distressed redhead.

The students close enough to hear what I said start to talk among themselves. "Quiet!" Lane shouts again. I see him looking slowly over Cat, as if trying to evaluate relation between the two, though I doubt if anything of Cat's brother is recognizable. "And he was chasing all three of you?"

"Yes." My eyes wander to the window. A shudder runs through my body.

"Okay, I need you three to come to the hospital with me. You too, Robbie." The boy's face has lost most its color by now. He nods and for once Rex has nothing to say.

**(I'm lazy)**

Surprisingly enough, the police don't show up, which Jade is quick to point out, is a good thing. She hovers over both Cat and I, green eyes bright and piercing. She seemed shaken at Hollywood Arts, but now she's anything but. The hospital became a flurry of activity when we arrived, but now we're all waiting in the lobby after being checked for shock. Robbie's parents come to pick him up before Lane can even greet them, ushering their son out the hospital doors. Jade's parents don't show, of course, but both my parents call and it takes nearly seven minutes of frantic calming to assure them that I'm fine and to stay at home. I'm just hanging up my phone when the doctor returns.

"Cat Valentine?"

Cat's head goes up at the sound of her name, eyes red from crying over Beck and the rest of the drama happening. I can't help but feel a sharp pang of pity in my heart. One person has caused her and Jade so much grief, and he was supposed to be someone who loved and supported Cat as a sister and in turn, loved Jade as a sister as well. Instead he's beaten and bruised the both of them, caused them emotional grief and thrown our entire school and part of our town into chaos. The doctor steps in front of Cat and Jade's eyes flash protectively at the proximity.

"Are your parents in town, Cat?" The doctor asks gently, lowering his head to try and catch her eyes. The redhead shakes her head no.

"What do you need her parents for?" Jade demands sharply.

"Her boyfriend is going to be fine." The doctor tells us, Cat puts a hand over her chest in relief. "And as for her brother…we need permission for euthanasia."

**Jori tickling in April Fools Blank, yes? And the whole cowgirl swing in the singing part of the episode got me too**

**"Story of Us Tori and Jade"**

**P.S.**

**I'm PRETTY such that this is either the second to last chapter or third to last**


	48. The End of It All

**Behold...**

**Tori's POV**

"What?" I say dumbly. Jade's gone stiff and her eyes have suddenly iced over; void of anything but the look of snake-like disregard that earned her the title of "Ice Queen".

The doctor shifted to face me. "He's on life support now. He landed badly; a lot of shattered bones and his right lung was slightly pierced. Euthanasia would be the most humane method."

_He doesn't deserve humane. Let him suffer in recovery and see the damage. Let them ship him off into a mental hospital._

I shove away the thoughts echoing insistently between my ears.

"Pull the plug."

Jade's voice is flat and impartial, as casual as she would be talking about her boots. Then again, we all are actresses.

"I'm sorry, m'am, but you're not-"

"Do what she says." Cat tells him, eyes on the floor. The doctor hesitates for a moment and I can see his hands clench into fists in his pockets before he turns, white coat billowing behind him. I'm not sure if he's upset at how fast Cat agreed, the way she said it or the fact that he has to put a patient down.

Cat won't look up and she says softly, "I kinda feel sorry for him." We both know she's talking about her brother.

"You shouldn't." Jade responds flatly. "No one should."

I'm not really sure what to say. I've never been in a situation even remotely close to this, but a give it a shot anyway. "Do you want Jade and I to wait with you for Beck?"

Cat answers with a barely audible yes and we all retake our seats lining the perimeter of the walls, the sickly clean smell of the hospital swirling around us.

**Jade's POV**

Look at us. Three teenage girls from a performing arts high school sitting in a hospital. We all _used _to self-harm, we all have had or have someone that made or makes or lives difficult. We're all still broken in some way, but we're mending slowly. Cat and I have been broken since elementary school, Tori not as long, but the struggle to reach perfection is a gruesome journey. No one saw the scars on my arms, the scars on Cat's ribs or the burns on Tori's wrists. Battle scarred angels, but I don't know if we qualify. If we ever had wings they either never grew or were cut off at our early problematic ages.

"Cat Valentine."

The redhead had fallen asleep, her head resting in my lap. I jog her shoulder gently. "C'mon, Robin." Cat mumbles, blinking awake and lifting her head slowly.

"Your boyfriend can go home not." The doctor informed. "Since he has a hairline fracture in his jaw, only soft foods until he comes back here for a checkup." He plunges into an in-depth explanation of the way his jaw was hit and caused the fracture and how they "wired his jaw shut". Cat's still groggy, so I doubt she's registering much and I can barely understand a word out of that doctor's mouth, but Tori seems to be absorbing the doctor's words like a human sponge.

When they bring Beck out he's still shaking off the effects of the pain killers. Cat puts one of his long arms around her shoulder for support. I hold open the door to let them out. Lane had tried to drive us in his car to the hospital, but I insisted on driving my own. I have to jog to get to the car before they do, opening the door to the back and helping Beck get in without bouncing his skull against the ceiling. I close the door and slip into the driver's side.

I wonder what's taking Tori so long to walk out of a building, but when I look through the glass doors she seems to be exchanging friendly words with whoever's behind the front desk. I bite my tongue and patiently wait, until a minute or so later Tori joins me in the car.

"Cat, should we drop you off at your place?" Tori asks while she buckles in her seatbelt and I start driving.

"Yeah, an RV isn't exactly the best place to go right now."

Cat's house is further than mine (not that I wanted to go there anyway) from the hospital so the drive is an extra six or seven minutes. We pull to a stop and Tori gets out first to help Cat. Beck fell asleep and his heavier body easily pinned Cat's. Tori wakes him the way a loving mother would and helps Cat bring him inside.

Beck flops heavily down onto the couch, almost instantly falling asleep again. Cat wriggles into a place next to him, holding his large hands in her small ones. I pull Tori with me to the other couch on the further side of the room. Looking at the kitchen I can almost see the younger Cat running with the knife in her hand again, but soft fingers touch my face and the phantom dissolves into mist. I'm not really sure what either of us are supposed to do now, but I kiss the burns on her wrists, she kisses the scars on my arms and I know everything is going to be okay.

Victoria West.

It doesn't sound half bad.

**This is the end, my friends. I know not the best ending that I'm capable of writing, but it was all I had with school and whatnot. I'm going to be gone for a week or so because of Spring Break, but when I get back I'm going to shift my focus to my smaller stories for awhile before I start with my big ones again.**

**I seriously doubt that this will have a sequel; if it does it will be much more thought out than this one, but again, I doubt it**


	49. Author's Note

**I'm working on an epilogue for this story, but I've been SUPER busy lately so it's going to be awhile. And I also wanted to let you all know that in my very little spare time I've been working on a new Jori multi-chapter story. It's going to be titled, "In The Arctic Wind" but like I said before; super busy!**


	50. Epilogue

_**A Few Years Later...**_

**Jade's POV**

Tori and I have been officially married for almost two years now. We've had our fair share of problems; Cat's brother, Trina, a few homophobes. Tori and I moved into an apartment because Trina would be constantly trying to get us to understand that we were "going against the Bible" if we were even in the house for a few minutes. She even tried to get us to talk to a preacher, the crazy bit - well, anyway. Tori's still kind of upset that her older and only sister's behavior forced us to move out of the house (not like we could've stayed at mine). She's told me time and time again that Trina may be an annoying, rude and somewhat conceited (actually _a lot _conceited), but she's still her sister and sisters are supposed to love each other. I've actually been feeling a lot of sympathy for Trina lately (Tori's making me soft); I feel like she's not the person that everyone makes her out to be. Her rude and try-too-hard ways seem to be at the root of a self-esteem problem if you ask me. Her seeming homophobia might just be a bad way to channel negative feelings.

Tori tends to get sad about it sometimes; she's even cried over it a few times. I do my best to comfort her; I kiss the top of her head, hold her until her shoulders stop shaking. It seems that all of us have our own problems, even the ones that seem the strongest or the most oblivious to others. Tori and Cat and I have all been seeing Lane for counseling every since the incident with Cat's brother. It feels good to know that none of us have to pretend to be perfect. Lane told us that we're almost done with our everyday therapy, but he wants us to see him every Wednesday.

But there's no need for me to be telling you all the sad stuff, right? After graduation most of us split, but we all still keep in touch. Robbie actually somehow got in touch with Simon Cowell (something to do with Sikowitz), but Simon told him that he needed to work on his acting so as of right now Robbie's been taking acting tips from some of the biggest in the industry (but really, we went to a performing arts high school; he can't be _that _bad). Sikowitz got Andre to record a duet with Rihanna (apparently our old teacher has connections) and it's been at the top of the charts for weeks. Beck and Josh Hutcherson are working on a movie together and Cat plans to follow suit.

And Tori and I, well, right now we're getting ready to met Madonna and Katy Perry.

I guess all that hard work did pay off after all.

**Official ending everyone…make sure you check my profile for news about my new stories and such every once in a while**


End file.
